Blood in Her Oil Paint
by h4kupwns
Summary: Ayako is Deidara and Sakura's daughter. After Deidara chases off everyone she likes,she thinks she needs to do what's best for herself and not her dad.What will she do when she is caught in a "situation" by Hidan and can't stop thinking about him?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. Since it's my first one, I hope you give me constructive criticism on how I can improve. Naruto isn't mine, or will it ever be. I just have a weird imagination.

It had been years since then. Since Haruno Sakura disassociated herself from Konoha to join the Akatsuki. It seemed that nothing had changed in coercing Sauske back to the village. The one she had admired for so long was still too self important and arrogant to give her a second glance.

When he was retrieved, though, she no longer cared about that. The thing that struck her was he still thought of her as the weak, shaking little girl gripping onto a kunai for dear life, completely immobilized, that she once was as a child. Everyone knew her for her medical skills, and being Tsunade's apprentice. Yet, no one knew Haruno Sakura. Everyone slipped away from her it had seemed. She was tired of being perceived as weak, and found her way to the Akatsuki.

Now, she was a lot stronger than she used to be. Shattering the earth with one punch was what Tsunade had taught her, but she was the one to improve her overall strength and self in the end. No one in Konoha had given her that, and always thought of her as that same little girl. She

was a woman now, and a traitor. She simply turned her back on the one that betrayed her first.

What she never thought to find in the Akatsuki, however, was a romance. She was baffled to even think it. Love? With an S-ranked criminal? Of course, she was a criminal just like them now. She was still a bit naive back then, however, and didn't quite see it coming. She fell in love and came to embrace it. After awkward silences, stares, and enough tension to make someone want to spontaneously combust, she and a certain blonde who enjoyed art and explosions simply just clicked. Got along. Went together. It was tangled up and confusing in the beginning, but now it just seemed perfect.

Sakura smiles at her reminiscing thoughts and places a hand on her daughter's shoulder, limp from her slumber, and gently shakes her.

"Ayako.." Sakura calls softly.

Ayako's head shifts to the side in complaint.

"You'll be late for school..so hurry up, okay?"

"Ok, mom..." She slowly sits up and watches her mother exit the room. Ayako went to school simply because she had asked what it would be like and her parents allowed her. Her school was prissy, which she didn't really enjoy because the majority of her fellow students were rude and stuck up. She could be rude, but she was never as pompous as they seemed to be. She had made friends though, the few good people there. There were also some nin, like her. People that wanted to be educated academically and worked hard to be strong and fight. She liked that other people cared about those things like she did. She was a girl with strong opinions and she would speak her mind, so the things that mattered to her were never pushed aside for something inadequate.

Ayako quickly showered, put on her uniform and sat at the breakfast table. She wasn't hungry, but, with all of the people she lived with, the spazzes, the freaks, the mysteries, she loved them all, and always liked to say goodbye before leaving. Since she had spent her small amount of time (17 years) with them, she grew to like them all. Aside from her mother and father, she called all of the males "uncle" and Konan-san "aunt". Only her father was sitting down at this point, and Ayako was staring down at her palms.

"You know, dad..." She murmured.

"Hm?" He looked up at her with his non-scoped eye, head cocked slightly to the side as if to say 'I'm listening'

"I'd really like it if I had inherited your kekki genkai.."

Deidara smiled and stood up, walking around the table and stopping to look down at his daughter who had remained seated.

"You can still mold clay pretty effectively, un." "You make wonderful art without it, even though it isn't really your main use of attack..."

"Honestly?" She asked looking up at her father from her hands.

"Of course, un." He said sincerely and patted her on the head, ruffling her hair, which she always thought was strange. Her hair color wasn't blonde like her dad's, or pink like her mom's, but a light orange-ish color. Strawberry blonde with a orange hue kind of. She liked longer hair, so she grew it just past her butt. Little kids liked to pull on it, though, which she wasn't that fond of.

"You and uncle Sasori still disagree about art, huh?" She said smiling at him, and did so on purpose because Sasori-san had just entered the room and it was so fun to see them argue even though neither one was wrong or right.

Deidara smiled at Sasori. "Yeah, un. Art's beauty is that sheer fact that it's fleeting, one moment, and then, bang." He made an explosion hand gesture.

"I believe art is something that can withstand time, and still shine as beautifully as it did when first created." Sasori stated, nearing the table.

"I think you both should just realize that art is whatever the artist perceives it to be." Ayako said, looking at Deidara and Sasori. They both mentored her very much, and she had taken up artistry as well. They looked at her somewhat amused. Another player stepping into the never ending battle. She began to think they just keep this up for the sake of arguing. "You know..neither one of you are wrong."

"I still disagree with Sasori-danna."

"I still disagree with Deidara."

"You two are hopeless.." Ayako said, standing. "..and good morning Uncle Sasori. I have to go to school soon, but I'm waiting for everyone." Ayako walked to Sasori with a somewhat giddy expression on her face and wrapped her arms around him gently hugging him. Sasori had been through hugs with her since she was born, but it was still something to get used to. It was Ayako's way of telling everyone, without a word, and quickly, she cared about all the weirdos. Even if they didn't like it, they'd get hugged anyway. Sasori hugged back, barely making contact with her, the smallest smile on his face as he patted her head and asked:

"Have you been working on anything new?"

"I've got a few more sketches. I'm in the middle of painting something, too. I'll show you when I'm done training after school."

"Alright then." Sasori said, in his seemingly permanently calm voice, sauntering past.

Ayako was more mixed media than the other two artists. She enjoyed sketching and painting, scratch boards, charcoal and so many other things, all the way to glass blowing, which she was still trying to perfect. Ayako turned to see Kisame and Itachi enter the room and smiled.

"Good morning, Uncle Kisame! Uncle Itachi!" She said and ran over to hug them. Itachi was similar to Sasori, having just the tiniest smile on his face and politely saying 'good morning' when she hugged him. Kisame hugged her back more so than the previous two. He gently pushed her back and with a thump put his hand on top of her head and stated with sarcasm:

"So, Ayako-san, when are you going to grow?"

Ayako huffed and looked up at him, pouty-faced.

"So what if I'm short?! You're blue and I still like you!"

He smiled, barring his sharp teeth. "I didn't say I didn't like you, I was just asking a question."

"Well, I don't make fun of you, Kisame-san." She said, glaring up at him, over dramatic, hands on her hips and pouting. "You're mean to me all the time."

"I'll be nice when you get tall." With that, he took his seat at the table.

"I guess that's never." Ayako sighed, but happily at how much she gets along with most of them. She doubted any outsiders could invision the way they interacted with each other, she living with a house bursting at the seams with criminals. She accepted she was short though. She wasn't tall like her dad, and that was okay. Her mother was at least medium height. Maybe she'd grow later.

With the rest of the people crowding the kitchen, she gave her hugs. Zetsu's white side was polite as always and his black side tried to grab her butt. She slapped his hand away and told the white side "I like you better." and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. When he black side began to protest about not being liked, she smiled and said "That doesn't mean I DON'T like you. You just need manners." Kakuzu was nice to her, which he usually was, because she was respectful to him and wouldn't get on his nerves like the others. She had long talks with Kakuzu and some of the other Akatsuki as well, and she knew that it was simply that since they knew her since she was a baby, they had gotten used to her and let her be a "normal", for lack of a better term, kid around them. She hugged Hidan for too long on purpose, which just earned her a playful:

"Get off me, you little heathen. I'm hungry."

Tobi eagerly hugged her back and was very polite as always. Konan hugged her back gently and gave her a motherly smile. Pein-sama knew what to expect, but when she just looked up at him, rocking on the backs of her heels, simply staring with her jade eyes she had obtained from her mother, he let out a not so much impatient, but a curious:

"...What?"

With that she bent down a little and tightly coiled her arms around Pein's waist, moving him around a bit in a giddy motion. He was surprised by the attack, and Ayako swiftly went off to go to school.

School was really boring and uneventful that day. She had to pinch her cheeks to stay awake, and therefore they were red and swollen. When she got home she found her way to her room and decided it best to wear more casual clothes before finding someone to train with. Her uniforms were expensive and she didn't want to tear them up. When she learned the person she wanted to train with wasn't home yet, she put on a black spaghetti strap top with the Cheshire cat on it. (She loved Alice in Wonderland, and had a lot of swag) and a black skirt that went to her mid thigh where every other pleat was a purple plaid to match the top. Since she'd be training later, she decided her little school shoes weren't the best and put on kunoichi sandals that went just below her knee similar to her mother's. Due to the fact she had some time, she plopped down on the couch, her back against the arm of it and legs crossed out in front of her, and cracked open a book.

After a few minuets, she looked up at the clock and decided she needed to go feed her pets. When she stood up, Deidara walked into the living room, and said nonchalantly:

"You're not going out in that, un."

"Huh? I'm staying here. I'm going to feed the animals."

"You know, that skirt's too short, yeah. You shouldn't walk around in a house full of men that way."

"You're too concerned. You scare off all of my boyfriends anyway." Ayako said the last part with a slight hint of sharp venom.

"That's because they're sex-craved predators, un." Deidara said matter-of-factly.

Ayako leaned against the wall casually. "Because you know them personally, right?" She crossed her arms, and wasn't really angry at her father for never letting her have a real boyfriend for more than a month. She just wanted to know why he never approved of anyone.

"I know well enough, okay?" He stepped closer and patted her on the head.

"No. You're just overprotective and turn into a total scrutinizing douche bag every time I bring someone home."

"Hey, don't talk to me like that." He nudged her playfully. "I don't scrutinize THAT much, un."

"Yeah you do." Ayako said, laughing a bit. "Don't just lie."

"Well, I care about you." Deidara said with a nod. "I don't want someone using you like that and hurting you, un. So, if I can stop it, I will, yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, un!"

"Un."

"...You're making fun of me, un."

"Yeah, un."

"Stop it."

"You know, I'm sad that I didn't get your really useful kekki genkai...but I'm a lot more glad I didn't develop your speech pattern, dad." Ayako stated, smiling widely.

"What's wrong with the way I talk, un?!"

"Nothing.." Ayako giggled a bit. "..it's just something to get used to, and I am, but it's still funny."

"Go feed your pets, un! And stop making fun of your father." He shoved her toward the door with his hand on her back.

"Fine, fine."

With that, she went out to the place they let her keep her animals, and smiled at the four of them. Her mother asked her if she wanted to learn to summon slugs once, but Ayako said she would rather learn to summon her favorite animals, wolves. She learned to do so with a lot of practice, and she had befriended powerful allies by doing so. She had found three adult wolves and she just seemed to click with all kinds of animals. She liked animals in general, but wolves were her favorite. She tamed and trained and kept the three, and they are great four-legged ninjas. The other wolf that was mentioned was a pup from two of them. Ayako was allowed to only keep one of the litter.

She had Akina, the only female wolf, and one of the original three she found. She was white with black fur peppered over her back and ears and at the tip of her tail. She had some gray on her snout and chest, and had small pale yellow eyes. She was the mate of Kumo, who was reddish-yellow colored with deep gray and black fur that splayed over his ears and face, and a little on his back. His legs also had some gray and black fur. Where Akina wore her hitai-ate around her neck like a collar, he wore his on his back left ankle. The wolves all had grass hitai-ates because she was staying there at the time when she trained them. Ayako wondered around village to village under assumed names because she wanted real ranking, and so now was a jounin, according to mist. Kumo's eyes were more of a gold color than his significant other's. The third adult was like an uncle type figure. His name was Kinsuke, and he was beautifully adorned with shimmering black fur. His chest had white splayed across it, and his paws had white peppered in as well as his tail. Unfortunately he had an accident a few years ago, leaving his eyes a white blue color from blindness, and his hitai-ate was draped over them. He was the most protective of her wolf nin friends. The last wolf was Akina and Kumo's pup, Niji. He would be an adult in a few more months. He was reddish yellow like his father and had grey and black fur on his back, ears, and face. He was the youngest and so the most rambunctious of all of them, his hitai-ate tied on his head like Ayako's mother wore hers (Sakura's was now slashed, though, obviously).

After feeding them and playing with them outside of the small cave where they lived for a little while, Ayako decided to walk to the house and return to her book. The hideout was huge, and the wolves never needed to stray from the boundaries, so Ayako never tied them up.

After finishing a few more chapters in her book, Kakuzu and Hidan entered the room, Hidan yelling about how Kakuzu was a money-grubbing-heathen or something, and Kakuzu was obviously ignoring him, reading a newspaper to find bounties. Kakuzu sat in the chair on the left side of the room, Hidan still preaching despite the calm "Hidan, shut up"'s he got from Kakuzu-san.

"Hidan-san, I'm trying to read, please quiet down.." Ayako said softly, trying to be polite despite how annoying it was not being able to read in peace.

"AND YOU, TOO, YOU KNOW!" Hidan shouted. "YOU NEED TO FUCKING CONVERT AND STOP BEING SO MATERALISTIC!"

"I'm just reading, you ass!" She retaliated, polite no more.

"You're so young and already a damn sinner." He said, as if preaching to her for the first time about how she was a heretic.

"You know I don't believe in religion, Hidan-san, why do you keep trying to convert me?" She said as if she was tired, and her eyes went back to being trained on her book, stretching out on the couch comfortably.

"I'm just trying to save your fucking SOUL is all." Hidan stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"From my standpoint you're just being annoying." She said, and immediately regretted it because more yelling would come, but then Itachi and Kisame walked in, returning from their mission. "Kisame-san!" Ayako smiled up from her book. "I want to train with you!" She finally got to do her training for today! She liked training with Kisame because he was a large opponent, and she got to learn how to maneuver and overpower people that were larger than her by doing so, which most people were larger than her. She had always been petite, and decided she needed to learn how to use that when fighting. Kisame also had a hard-hitting long ranged weapon, and she knew she would need the knowledge of being able to take an opponent like him down sooner or later. She'd train with Hidan because of the similarities, but rather not hear about needing to convert to Jashin the entire time.

Kisame was almost always polite, but liked picking on Ayako so much he couldn't help but look at her and say something offensive.

"You look like a geeky whore." He declared with a smirk on his face.

Ayako's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?!" She slammed her book onto her lap, looking up at him. "I could understand DAD saying my skirt was short, but come ON! I know and have seen PLENTY of people with shorter skirts and things like that! You think I'm dressing slutty right now?! TRAVEL TO A DOWNTOWN AREA AND SEE ALL OF THOSE SKANKS!" She stood up, blushing from the comment with embarrassment and anger at once.

"I was just speaking my mind." Kisame said, hands held in front of him passively.

She threw her book onto the table. "Are we training or not?!" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Fine, fine. It's the least I can do since I'm the meanest person on earth to you." He said smiling.

"You ARE mean." She said, letting her arms drop to her sides, and then pointing a finger. "You're a total douche hammer."

"...Douche..hammer?" Kisame looked at her with a 'what the hell?' expression.

"Yeah, douche hammer!" Ayako threw up her arms as if to say 'duh!'.

Meanwhile, Itachi had maneuvered to another chair and taken the book Ayako had previously and was reading. Just for finality, Ayako turned to him and decided to ask the two people in the room who hadn't been offensive to her a question.

"Itachi-san, Kakuzu-san, do I look like a whore like he says?" She outstretched her arms just slightly to her sides, palms up.

"No, I've seen a lot worse than you, kiddo." Kakuzu said looking at her, and then back at his paper.

"As Kakuzu said.." Itachi began, "I've seen plenty of people and comparing it all, you look like a normal teenager to me.." He returned to the book he swiped from the table.

"Ha!" She said pointing at the shark-man. "Two against one!"

"I think it's a little revealing..." She turned to Hidan's familiar voice, to see him leaning against the wall. "..well, more taunting."

"WHAT?!" She asked loudly.

"Well, I mean, fuck, it's the kind that's like (he made a taunting type of voice) yeah, you can ALMOST see my panties. Wish you could, don't you?" "The sex-starved kids at your school would be sexually assaulting you if they saw you in that ."

"You're just a pervert..and NOBODY ASKED YOU!"_ 'Besides..' _she thought to herself, _'my school uniform skirt isn't that much longer than this one, anyway..but that's not the point!'_

Hidan just shrugged with a very smug expression on his face, and apparently Zetsu had been there long enough to here.

"Perhaps you should be a little more conservative, we don't want anything to happen.." began his white side.

"..but you do look good to eat." stated his black side, and then his white side scolded him.

"You guys are gross!" She complained. "Who would sexually assault someone for a SKIRT they were wearing?! Not to mention, who would sexually assault someone with nothing to offer? Duh, look at me!" "Nothing much to see here." Ayako ranted, hands in the air under her chest. She was always short and little in general, so that mean not a very large bust.

"People don't always sexually assault people for the way their body looks, you know." Kisame said as if he was a teacher.

"Seems like YOU would know, Kisame-san." Ayako said mockingly.

"I would never do something like that." He stated plainly. "Why are you so insecure, anyway?"

"I'm not insecure." Ayako looked at the blue man as if he were stupid. "I've got little breasts, so what? I already have some back problems because of mistakes when fighting, I don't need any more." Her statement only seemed half-true. Some of the older people in the room wondered why girls were so touchy or embarrassed when it came to their bodies. It was flesh, what's the big deal? Most people tend to have it.

"There's nothing wrong with your body. It's proportional, at least. Not like those creepy girls who get their breasts inflated like giant balloons." Kakuzu said, looking up for once. He was usually the one to cheer her up with nice, but true words. That's why she confided in him from time to time. He'd be kind and truthful, a quality that was rare in people. He was kind because she was nice to him, too, a mutual respect thing between them. She just smiled at him for standing up for her when Kisame was being mean, Zetsu wanted to "eat her up" (both meanings, most likely), Hidan just wanted to not be of help, and Itachi was simply acting as if he wasn't there.

"Yeah, you're a hot little piece of ass, for a heathen-slut." Hidan smiled smugly, now sitting on the couch, his arm draped over the back. She knew he said that just to make her flustered, but nonetheless, it worked.

"You're such an ass hat!" She said and smacked him over the head, yelling: "ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M GOING TO KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT OF THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD AND STAB YOU IN THE EYES WITH A PENCIL!" Then she grabbed Kisame's wrist and said "LET'S GO TRAIN!".


	2. Abashed in the Meadow

After gathering her things she and Kisame were at the training grounds on the territory. Perhaps she had taken it up from Sasori, the use of poisoned weaponry. She used poisoned senbon and things of the like, but her main weapon was a small scythe-like blade attached to a long chain she'd swing about. The blade was great for cutting up enemies from a distance, and the chain on it proved useful in immobilizing and other such things. The weapon could be cumbersome and backfiring, but she had taken time, and a lot of it, to make sure to master it. She didn't know what the inspiration to choose this weapon as her main source of attack was, but she would be damned if she didn't know how to wield it properly.

"Alright, are you ready? Because I don't want to cut you up too bad like I have before." Kisame smiled on the other side of the grassy plane.

Ayako looked at her right shoulder, a jagged scar on the top of it, slicing down to the very top of her arm. It was from Samehada. Since it was a short scar, it was easy to hide with sleeves. It was before Ayako was a successful med nin, and she didn't get it to her mother in time for it to not scar. That was okay though, a kunoichi needs at least one right of passage.

"Hey, I've given you a scar or two in training." She said smiling. "Although not as bad."

"True." Kisame rushed forward swinging the Samehada to the right. Ayako jumped over it, and went to land a kick, but Kisame blocked it with his forearm. Still in the air, Ayako grabbed onto Kisame's neck and used her weight to off balance him, and strength from her mother to fling him. He went a few feet, but back flipped in the air, landing on the ground.

"I'm not that bad, huh?" Ayako smiled.

Kisame's answer was a smile and nod, which made Ayako happy that he was telling her she was improving. She dodged a barrage of kunai, and they were into closer range combat again. Ayako was dodging a wave of attacks from Kisame's Samehada. He knew his weapon well, and therefore wielded it flawlessly. Frankly, Ayako didn't want her face shaved off, and knew it best to keep away from the chakra draining sword. While ducking and diving, she dipped into her pouch at her side, and tried to sweep Kisame off balance with her leg at his ankle when the opportunity came. He jumped up in the air backward and caught two kunai Ayako had thrown, casting them back in her direction, which she ducked.

"You seem a bit rusty today, Ayako-san." Kisame smiled. "Your usually faster with your leg sweep."

"Oh?" Ayako smiled, forming a hand seal. "KATSU!"

Kisame looked downward to find a ring of pretty little clay flowers around his ankle. They exploded loudly, but weren't very high-powered. The purpose of them was to throw Kisame off balance and make him slower, just in the slightest. If he was just a fraction slower, that was great for Ayako. They left burn marks in a ring on his ankle and he bled a little.

"Ah..I forgot you were your father's child.." Kisame said with a smirk, shaking his ankle slightly.

"..I also have a mother." Ayako said smugly, gathering chakra in her fist, slamming it into the ground beneath her. Large chunks of earth shattered, and Kisame jumped out of the way of the mini earthquake/dirt explosion, only to find a small sickle blade flying at him attached to a chain. He dodged it, too, and when Ayako pulled it back to make another strike, Kisame grabbed the chain forcefully, pulling Ayako toward him and slamming a fist in her stomach. Ayako slumped, and hit the ground, rolling right to dodge Samehada. She coughed and there was a trickle of blood that came from her mouth. Because the hit had knocked the wind out of her, she talked shakily.

"D-don't forget I'm my own person..Kisame-san." She pulled on the handle of the sickle blade with her left hand and the chain with her right. The chain caught the back of Kisame's knees and sent him backward, giving Ayako time to stand, and attempt to land a kick to his chest, but it was blocked.

They continued like this for an hour or so, before they decided it was best to go back to the base. They had only minor injuries, because both of them knew to dodge. Kisame was really strong, and Ayako could channel her chakra just like her mother, so not getting hit was better for both of them.

Ayako sat in a chair in the living room after healing Kisame, and gathered chakra to start healing herself. She took a lot of advice from Sakura, and the benefits of being a great med nin didn't fall on deaf ears. She decided to show Sasori some of her newer sketches and it warmed her that he had praised her.

"You draw orchids beautifully." He said, eyes scanning the page.

"I like flowers. Since there's a forest nearby, it's easy to find a lot of them that I like to sketch." She enjoyed drawing and painting basically anything. Landscapes, portraits, abstracts. She just enjoyed art in general, not matter what format. If it was her father's explosions, Sasori's puppets, or a simplistic pencil drawing, she appreciated it.

"You're painting of Kinsuke is coming along really well, too." Sakura's voice chimed in. She entered the spare room that had all of Ayako's canvases and art supplies in it.

"Thanks, mom, that means a lot." She smiled up at her mother from where she sat, and looked over at the unfinished painting of her beloved pet and friend. She had painted the whole group in a big portrait, and wanted to also paint each wolf in a stand alone picture. Kinsuke was the last to be painted individually. In the picture, the large, mostly black wolf sat, tail curled around him, body facing forward but his head turned to the left to reveal his defined profile. The paintings of her wolf nins always held the essence of their character. It showed how strong and calm Kinsuke was. His eyes covered like usual with his hitai-ate, sitting on a grassy portion of a cliff that existed in the Akatsuki territory near to the animals' den, a few flowers here and there, with a deep blue backdrop of night time, stars scattered everywhere. She would finish it soon, and was happy to see it finally coming along after she got out of a lazy slump she'd been having.

She decided to let sleep take her over after finishing the book she had been in the middle of reading earlier that day, and slipped under her covers with the Akatsuki pattern on them, in her room with clothes she actually preferred to her high-class uniform. Most people said her style was on the "punky" side, but she frankly accepted that and honestly, she was a little punk ass. She'd be polite and kind to people that were also polite and kind to her, but if someone was going to be a jerk, she'd throw up her middle finger just as quickly as they would and say "Fuck you." She stared up at her ceiling until drifting off into sleep.

School was finally picking up. After who knows how long of filling the students' heads with an overabundant amount of "the basics", art class was actually STARTING. They were doing calligraphy, which she enjoyed, but it wasn't her favorite. At least she had something fun to do in school, after all of the bullshit. After waiting until 10 minutes after school was out to share a kiss with a certain someone she was contemplating bringing home to her father for approval (which was a slim to nothing chance no matter who it was) under one of the school's staircases, she walked to be inconspicuous in a place where not many nins were, until coming to the forest to hop swiftly from tree to tree back home.

Once there, she decided after training with Sasori (who always surprised her, usually with the speed he could move his puppets about) to take her sketchbook and wander around the large stretch of land. She entered a small meadow and plopped down, deciding to draw a blue and black butterfly who was resting on a leaf stemming from a flower. It seemed to be drying it's wings, so luckily for her, it stayed there long enough to be properly sketched out. She remained in the meadow, just thinking for a while, laying in the tall grass with her hands behind her head, watching the clouds. She thought of bringing a certain person to meet her dad, but got embarrassed about how he would react. He always chased everyone away with his strong, overprotective views. Ayako decided it was best she wait a while, and stood to return to the hideout she called home.

Since it had been a few weeks of Ayako pestering herself to work on Kinsuke's portrait, she decided she needed to. She sat, looking up at the canvas, mixing some blue paints to color more of the night sky behind her friend. Her hair was pulled back into pigtails, only some of it, though, so under the pigtails her hair hung normally. Paint dotted her face accidentally and her apron from where she wiped her brush on it once or twice. She worked thoroughly, making sure everything was right and looked like it belonged. Every blade of grass and star and line of fur had to be just right. If her work wasn't done painstakingly, the environment wouldn't blend and mesh together naturally like it should. After a while of being meticulous, and her hands hurting, she decided to take a break.

She hung up her apron, cleaned her utensils and washed the paint from her skin before sitting in the empty living room. It seemed everyone had somewhere to be. In the archives of the hideout organizing things, out on a mission, or something else. Ayako didn't decide to meddle because there might be some things she simply didn't want to find out. School was on a break, and she had a long weekend, so she relaxed. She took time off from training and she read, watched t.v., got to level 62 on her favorite game, painted, and whatever else to keep her distracted from boredom. Between a few dirty girl novels, missing someone, curiosity and boredom she thought about something. She turned her head to the right, and then to the left. She snuck quietly around the house to find only a few of the members, and they were quite busy. She decided to walk to the end of the meadow, where it met the forest, and sat down, leaning against a tree. She listened for any sign of human life and found none, looking around to see if it was true. It seemed it was. She blushed, and thought about doing something that she hadn't done in a while. _'I don't know..' _She thought nervously. _'I left the house because someone could find me too easily...and I don't see or hear anyone out here but I'm kind of in the open..'_ Two sides of her began to conflict._ 'Why would someone come all the way out here, anyway?' _She questioned her own logic. _'Then again, I come out here all the time..' _ She paused. _'But that's to draw! No one else would need to come out here.' 'Maybe that's true...'_ Ayako surveyed the area one more time, and decided what the hell. She was a teenager, who could be doing worse. She pulled her black capris adorned with little silvery d-rings down past her knees, and blushed like crazy, looking around again to make sure. Forgetting herself, she looked down at her panties and had to smile. She had an affinity for reasons unknown for buying a lot of bras and panties that were cute or elaborate, even though so far she hadn't shown anyone. These were little black silky low-rised ones with a frilly black trim. Under the trim, a purple ribbon lined the panties and on the right side of the underwear there was a purple jolly roger.

Remembering her position, she shot her head back up and looked around ONCE more, to be on the really safe side. Opon finding no one, she slid her right hand across the fabric and blushed deeper at the friction. Looking up every once and a while, she continued her pleasurable task by sliding her hands under the elastic and slowly pressing her fingers against herself, slipping a few inside leisurely at first, then worked a bit faster. Soon enough, she became frustrated at her petite hand for not being able to reach a certain spot inside of her completely. She put her left hand between her thighs along with her right and pressed against the back of her right to help further reach the eagerly aching area of concern. It helped enough to gain a whispery moan, because she kept telling herself to not be loud just in case. She pulled her knees up and rested her head on them, facing the right side. Her pigtails splayed over her knees and the rest of the unbound parts assisted the pigtails in covering her hot, flushed face or resting on her back. She started breathing in huffs, and soon afterward she was panting and Ayako's body was simply burning. Frustrated, she took her left hand off the back of her right to shove her capris all the way down to her ankles and continued pressing the back of her right hand again, her fingers moving at a more quickened pace, almost desperate because she just couldn't reach the rigid space that held the most pleasure for her as effectively as she wished. Ayako pressed the side of her head against her knees more as she gasped out a simple:

"Aaa..." It was a desperate little squeak of pleasure. Her hands were covered in a clear liquid, although her eyes began to clench tightly shut, she could feel it. She huffed and moaned as she moved her fingers vigorously quicker and harder, clenching her teeth.

Crush. The soft sound of grass entered Ayako's ears. She opened her eyes feverishly, thinking it was her moving her feet to get a better angle, or a rabbit. She was lost to the world, and continued moaning and writhing her fingers. Then her eyes noticed a person. She froze completely, and lifted her head up, now not to the side anymore, to look straight in front of her. Her head hovered just an inch or two from where it had been on her knees, and her hair clung to her face because she was sweating mildly. Her mouth dropped open, and she couldn't move. She didn't even think about where her hand was, or the fact her capris were around her ankles. She just stared, dumbfounded.

"What do we have here?" A far too familiar voice chuckled. "Don't you think your dad would be upset if he found out you were a little pervert?" Hidan had his scythe slung over his shoulder, and was standing only a few feet away, with the most obnoxiously egocentric smirk on his face.

She just stared and stared. She couldn't think of anything but how she simply couldn't move. Her eyes were wide, and she was blushing, looking like a beet from the compromising position she was in. She didn't have a smart ass comeback. She couldn't find a strange insult to sling at him. She was frozen to the spot, and she was baffled at how the phrase "Caught with your pants down" was all to prevalent here. "What the fuck? Cat got your tongue, girly?" Hidan's smile widened.

Her voice small and broken from embarrassment, she began to choke out what words she could gather in her scrambled up mind.

"Ah...e-eto..." She looked around frantically, then back at Hidan, and whispered in a panicked tone, "..what...what the hell are you DOING here?!"

"I could ask the same about you.." Hidan started, in that most annoying smug tone of his, "..but I already know what the fuck YOU'RE doing." "Not to mention, don't you think you should remove your hand, since we're kind of having a conversation right now?" His brow quirked up, and he laughed a little at how her face got even more red and her mouth moved worriedly only to have no words come out. Ayako slowly removed her hand from her panties, and wiping the wetness on the top of her capris, she began to pull them back up when she heard Hidan speaking. She gave all of her attention to him. She didn't want to be blackmailed!

"They told me I shouldn't do rituals in the base anymore because it gets too messy, so I do them a mile or so away from here, by the lake so I can wash off when I'm done." He smiled again. "Walking back to the hideout, you weren't that hard to notice."

Her bottoms still not completely pulled up, she choked out an abashed:

"F-fuck you, Hidan-san!" She inwardly scolded herself for forgetting to drop the honorific.

"Hey, now, it could've been worse." He said walking toward her.

"Oh, yeah, HOW?" She glared at him. This was a private moment with herself, and he totally ruined it!

"..Could've been Zetsu, his black side pretty much wants to rape you. Or it could've been Deidara to see you." He sat beside her and she thought about that.

"I don't even know what dad would do if he saw me doing that.." She spoke her thoughts, wide-eyed, thinking what punishment she would receive. Grounded? Starved? All of her books surveyed to see if they were dirty? Her diary read? A beating? All of the above?! Worse...what if he found some of her...possessions.. Off in her own panic-stricken world, Ayako came back to reality when she heard Hidan drop his scythe into the grass.

"I'll make it up to you, c'mere." Hidan wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Wh-what? Hey..what're you.." She gasped as his left hand pulled her bottoms from her thighs back down to her ankles and stroked over her panties, now moist from previous actions, with his fingers.

"You weren't finished, were you?" He asked blatantly, almost seeming bored. "I'm helping you out, just take the free ride, dammit." He stated it as if she were stupid, and slid his hand under the black and purple silken fabric. She moaned a little when he gently slid a finger over her clitoris, and he smirked. "You shave? That's fucking cute. Nice panties, too, by the way." With that her head shot up to face him, her brow furrowed, and she slapped him.

"Don't be such an ass, you taco bending cock goblin!" She yelled, blushing. Hidan just turned his head back toward her as if nothing happened.

"What the fuck is a taco bending cock goblin?" He said, laughing only slightly at the strangeness of the insult.

"Y-you!" She glared at him more simply because it seemed that his smug expression was immovable. He licked his lips, and gently inserted his middle finger, and then ring finger slowly afterward into her. She twitched, and muttered an "nn!" sound.

"I'm trying to be nice, and here you are insulting me." He, sitting cross-legged, picked her up and put her in his lap. Ayako shifted so she was lifted on her knees, them resting on his thighs. She didn't really care if the position hurt him, he was being a jerk anyway. His fingers plunged into her at a faster, but steady rate. Ayako arched her back and clenched her eyes shut. She never had someone else do this to her before, and there was a great difference. Since he was sufficiently larger in stature than her, so were his hands, and his fingers could caress her most intense area more than effectively. His fingers went over said spot, and when she moaned he chuckled and pressed them harder against the oversensitive section of her inner walls. He played around with her, though, and would only allow his digits to remain at the spot momentarily, and then move elsewhere. When he went back to the spot, however, he increased the power and speed he used to thrust his fingers into her, she would moan huskily, and he'd quit pleasuring her there, moving on again.

Ayako leaned forward, weight still on her knees. her arms pressed against her chest and his side, clutching his Akatsuki cloak. Her head fell heavily onto his shoulder and she whispered:  
"Y-you're..so mean.." Her breath was shaky and heated from his actions.

"Aww. Now, why is that? I'm doing you a favor." His tone was mocking, and he seemed all to calm to Ayako. He swiftly saturated the sweetest part of her inner domain and just as swiftly shifted his fingers away.

"Ahhhwww!" She complained and dropped her head onto his shoulder once more, which constructed a menacing chuckle from the Jashinist.

"What is it?" He inquired with a ridiculing tone. When she was silent, he began working his fingers harder, and stroking her clitoris with his thumb.

"Ah!" She clutched his cloak tighter.

"Hmmm?"

She was embarrassed enough by him! Now he was taunting her for no good reason. He already had the power over the situation when he first saw what she was doing._ 'This is overkill!' _Ayako thought, but decided to get the best out of the situation, even if it was embarrassing and even a little degrading. She spoke through soft moans and huffs.

"Would..you...i-if..I said "please"?" She asked breathily, nuzzling her face into his shoulder to hide her self conscious shame.

"Would I do what?" He asked, being a total smart ass. He got a few more moans out of her before she answered.

"Would you..eto..stop...t-teasing me?" She bit her lip. She didn't like saying things like this. She didn't like asking for mercy.

"Maybe." He stated indifferently.

She gathered up her courage. _'Fuck, I don't like saying this...but, dammit, here it goes..' _Her mind's voice echoed.

"W-would...you p-please...ah!" Ayako continued through her noises, knowing Hidan was doing it on purpose, "..not..tease me..nnm..H-Hidan-san?" when she finished the sentence, which to her seemed like ages to say, she had gritted her teeth, clutched his cloak so tightly her nails dug at his skin, clamped her eyes shut, and began biting her lip harder. That was just degrading and cruel!

"Alright." He said cockily, "but only because you asked so sweetly." He emphasized the word 'sweetly' to remind her of the power he had over her in this type of situation, and it worked, because she nuzzled her head harder into her shoulder, not wanting to look at anything, especially not him.

His fingers, like many previous times, caressed her most sensitive area and she let out a small breath. When he continued more quickly and even more firmly than before, her body quit tensing, and she went limp against him. Ayako gasped a few times, and would make small noises in which he'd occasionally garner a genuine squeak from her, and Hidan couldn't help but chuckle at them.

Ayako's head swam, and although she knew she was steady, (Hidan was holding her legs up now more than she was) she felt a little dizzy and like she was floating, numb to everything but Hidan's skilled actions. When his fingers contacted in a certain way, she let out a hoarse and crumbled "A-aahh.." and her inner walls began to clench around his hand. He knew what was going to occur soon from her obvious tells, and moved his fingers rapidly inside her, rubbing the place she had asked him to not stray away from previously, his thumb stroking her clit more predominately than before. Her body tensed up again, hands clutching at his shoulder now beside her resting head. She let out small, consistent cries and her breath was ragged. Her shoulders started twitching, crying out in small peeps and drawing in her breath sharply. If someone didn't know what the two of them were doing, they'd think Ayako was crying. An incredibly warm sensation started to come over her in waves, and her body clenched and tensed but she was relaxed all at once. Ayako questioned what she was suppose to do. Usually when two people carried out acts like these, they hug and kiss..but she didn't feel that way for Hidan. He was just assisting her right now. She wondered what he'd do if she nibbled his earlobe or kissed him, thinking a kiss from him couldn't be that bad if he could make her feel this way with a few fingers. She didn't want to find out, though, these circumstances weren't right for those types of things. Soon, a final wave washed over her body, and Ayako felt an intense release slowly build up between her thighs. She gasped a bit deeper than before, her head falling slowly back to his shoulder.

"O-ohh..Hi-Hidan.." She said his name as if she was protesting him. Like when a child gets a toy taken away, but it was obvious in this situation that she wasn't protesting at all, anymore at least. She was so lost, she forgot his honorific. Ayako twitched one last time, and the release building up liberated her heatedly into a vehement bliss. Heat rushed through her, sweat producing from her pores as her walls clenched on his fingers once more, and then slowly shyed away. Ayako's hands fell to her sides, and she let Hidan hold the back of her legs so she could stay on her knees. He probably had bruises from where her knees pressed into his legs, but Ayako didn't care. That's what he gets for imposing on her and embarrassing her to no end. Her breaths became long but still ragged, her face still flushed, all of her skin slightly pink and her hair remained stickly on her face. Hidan picked her up and sat her next to him, Ayako automatically leaning all of her weight onto the tree next to them. He watched her chest rise and fall harshly, and looked at her reddened face. With her mouth half-open and her eyes glazed over as if she was in a completely different universe, Hidan knew he had gotten the job done. He licked his fingers and wiped the remaining fluid onto the hip of his pants, and stood to offer Ayako a hand to help her up.

She stared a bit, and when her breath finally regulated, she allowed Hidan to pull her up. She stood there, pants still around her ankles, panties on her thighs and looked up at him, confused. When he smirked and looked up and down, the top of Ayako's thighs trickling slightly with liquid, her exposed form just standing there, he was making a nonverbal clear-cut statement that could be translated to: 'Hey, dumb ass, pull up your pants'. Her eyes widened for a second and she did so. She looked down and a thought struck her that made her cringe and bite her lip. The person she lately kissed under the stairwell, the one she wanted her father to meet. She looked up at Hidan, who was standing there as if waiting for her to wake the hell up.

"E...eto..Hidan-san.." She started nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Could you...not tell anyone..about the thing we just did?" She turned her head to the side, her countenance ashamed.

"What thing?" He asked all too casually.

Ayako smiled. "Thanks, Hidan-san."

When the walked back to the base, Ayako finally had her head on straight..kind of. She still looked like SOMETHING had happened and decided to say she and Hidan were training if anyone had asked, but luckily she made it into her bedroom and slipped into her bathroom to shower and get herself together before anyone saw her.

After eating and watching some t.v., she sat in the middle of her bed in her sleeping clothes (which consisted of the Akatsuki members' old tops and slacks they had given her) she stared at her ceiling.

"That wasn't the best decision..." She spoke softly to herself, eyes locked on her ceiling in the darkness. _'..all and all for the MOMENT, though, it was wonderful.' _That was true. On the rare occasion that she did pleasure herself, she'd never felt as intense as the religious fanatic made her feel, and she kind of resented that now, because she knew she'd think about him and not the person she should be. _'..Oh, come on..' _Her inner voice chided._ 'it was a FAVOR for walking in on you! Well, since you were kind of out in the open maybe it's not "walking in"..but still, don't take everything so seriously.'_ She calmly considered herself. _'Maybe I shouldn't take it so seriously.' _She nodded, and fell back onto her bed. _'THAT'S the spirit! Have some fun for once!' _Ayako smiled, and wondered why she spoke to herself in her mind as though she was two separate people. As if there was a little good Ayako and a little bad Ayako always fighting. _'That's not important!'_ Her voice sing-songed. _'Now, get some sleep, you're fucking tired!'_ This much stuck true. Ayako turned to the side and pulled the blankets over her, allowing herself to get some sleep after a confusing day.


	3. You chased away the rabbit

At breakfast the next morning, Ayako couldn't look up from her food at anyone. She was too nervous for a few reasons. A week from now, she would introduce someone to her father, and just knew she'd acquire some strange reaction. No matter who it was or what time she brought them over to meet Deidara, he always found a way to make the person stay away from Ayako permanently. She wondered WHAT her dad said to people to make them not want to be affiliated with her anymore. She was gittery on the occasion someone asked her what was wrong, she'd lie and say she was fine. It was obvious something was bothering her to the others, but if she didn't want to talk about it, they wouldn't bother her. Today was the last day of her break, and she wanted to spend it relaxing at home.

Yet, she couldn't relax. Walking down hallways to find something to entertain herself with, she'd pass him. Venturing into the kitchen for something to drink, he'd be there, too. If she went to the living room to relax, there he was! The base was huge, why did she see him everywhere?! Of course, he wasn't just alone typically. Other people would be there, but every time Ayako saw Hidan flash backs that made her cheeks flush pink from yesterday would pop unexpectedly into her mind, while he didn't even seem to notice her presence._ 'Damn it all!'_ Her mind screamed. _'..that ass hole is playing mind games with me! I know it!'_

After some time, Ayako decided it was time to stop going insane over coincidence. _'Coincidence..'_ She would tell herself. _'..we live in the same place, it's all just coincidence..right? Of course!' _ She needed to go complain, or at least be very persuasive to Pein-sama about something she whined about once or twice before. Ayako wanted the hideout to have a library. She liked reading and had gathered a lot of books, but a library would be the penultimate distraction from anything bothering her, and a reason just to leave everything behind and relax for a while. They had an archive room, why not a library?

That discussion helped move the day along and pushed what Hidan had done to her far, far back into her mind. Two hours. She rambled about the uses of a library for two hours with Pein-sama. Ayako got a:

"I'll definitely consider it, but I have other work I must attend to first."

"Thank you very much, Pein-sama."

Yes! She cheered herself inwardly. That meant he just had to find some time and he'd fulfill her wish. Ayako persuaded her way to a library, just like she persuaded to use another of the empty rooms as her art room.

She was so enthralled in her own thoughts, she forgot about everything else, grabbed Tobi's wrists and danced around the living room, dragging him along chanting:

"Library, library! Library, library!" Until her father scolded her to stop, of course.

"Stop that, un! It's annoying enough the first eight hundred times."

Ayako said nothing, just sat down on the floor in front of the chair Deidara was sitting in and smiled. Her eyes squinted slightly, a big, but not toothy, creepy as hell smile.

"What are you doing, un?"

No answer. Just a smile.

"Your mother is responsible for this strange behavior, yeah." He looked at Sakura, who just entered the room and sat on the couch. "Do you know you've raised one of the most strange children I have ever seen?"

"WE raised her, Deidara. That means you made her a little weirdo, too."

"Point taken, un."

"YAY I'M STRANGE!" Ayako threw her hands up, and then stood. "I'm just happy there might be a library, okay? I'm not that strange."

"You talk to inanimate objects." Kisame offered in the opposite chair.

"Only when they make me mad! Like if my pencil breaks when I'm drawing, I'll yell at it.." Ayako trailed off. "..fine, I'm strange, but I'm only a product of my environment." She pointed an accusing finger at everyone in the room. "I'm going to bed, you people think about that one."

After a few days the thoughts of Hidan had basically dissipated. Ayako wasn't think about anything except for today was the day she asked her current love interest to come home with her and meet her father. Warning them every so often about how he was nice, but when it came to Ayako liking someone, he turned into a crazy, blonde, foaming-at-the-mouth, explosive (literally), impulsive, chewed-out-of-my-straightjacket, ass hole. The door opened, and Ayako walked to the living room, seeing her father and mother on the couch, and Itachi and Konan in a few of the chairs. She was lucky it was the more "normal" looking people in the room.

"Dad, there's someone I want you to meet." Ayako stated shyly.

Deidara looked up at his daughter's request and saw Ayako was standing next to a girl that was taller than herself (not at all unusual for Ayako, seeing as people that are younger than her are taller than her a lot), with Ayako a little above her shoulder. The girl had reddish brown hair that went a little past her shoulders and square rimmed glasses framing her light brown eyes. She had a piercing similar to Konan's, a silver ball beneath her bottom lip. Neither her or Ayako were in there school clothes, which may explain them being a bit later than usual, changing in the bathroom at school. They looked kind of cute side-by-side. Ayako in a black button up shirt that clung tightly to her with small sleeves and an evil looking blue bunny on the back, with black shorts that had little zippers diagonally in the front for her pockets. She looked nervous as hell, but the other one seemed calm. The other girl was wearing a black and red stripped short sleeved shirt and light colored jeans that were more baggy toward the bottom, a red wristband on her right wrist and black beret.

"Well, what's your friend's name?" Sakura smiled at her daughter. When Ayako didn't answer, the other girl nudged her gently and gave her a warm smile.

"E...eto.." She looked around the room nervously. "..this is Hisako..she's my...well, girlfriend.."

Sakura looked confused for a little while, Deidara's jaw dropped, and Ayako knew that this probably wasn't the best way to tell her parents: 'Hey guys, I'm pretty bisexual.' Luckily, Hisako saved the day.

"I know that this is a surprising situation for you, because Ayako-chan told me she hadn't told anyone else she was bisexual yet, but you shouldn't worry too much about her. She can take care of herself when it comes to her sexuality, and if you're worried that she's been hiding me in the shadows for a long time to suddenly jump out and say 'Hisako and I are in love and we're running far away and getting married!' that isn't at all the case. We've only been dating for a few months and haven't gotten that deep into the relationship yet." Hisako gently put a hand on Ayako's shoulder and Ayako had to breathe a sigh of relief because it seemed that Hisako always knew what to say in strange situations to make everything clearer.

"Oh, I see. Hisako, then? I'm Sakura, Ayako's mother, by the way. It's nice for you to clear everything up." Sakura patted Deidara on the shoulder as if to say 'don't rip their heads off while I'm away' before standing up and saying: "I'll go make some tea. Make yourself at home."

Ayako could tell her mother felt really strange about it, but it was nice to see that she was supporting her, especially coming out in such a strange way..just coming over with a new girlfriend. Ayako's heart warmed and she and Hisako sat next to each other on the love seat, waiting (nervously) to see what Ayako's father had to say about all of this confusion.

"Well, you two are brave, I'll give you that, un." He said, smiling a little. "You seem to stand beside my daughter quite firmly, that's good, yeah. I like that quality in people."

"Thank you very much, sir." Hisako's calm demeanor was giving the situation a peaceful air to it. Ayako was happy that her dad didn't overreact that she was dating a girl. Yet, at least..

They had some small talk, like about the classes Hisako took and such. How the two of them met in art class, and finally, the subject that sent everything downhill. The fact that Hisako would be moving in a little over a week. All the way to the other side of the country. The conversation was previously had between the two girls, and Hisako knew she'd have enough money to travel back to see Ayako every odd couple of months, and they decided to try it. It would be hard, but why not at least try?

"Moving, huh?" Deidara's voice changed it's tone.

"Yes..quite far." Hisako wasn't shaken yet, at least.

"Ayako, could you let me talk alone with Hisako here, un?" Deidara looked over at his daughter. By this time, the other members had already left the room, probably bored of the situation or just not interested.

"O..okay.." Ayako slipped out of the room, and knew better to stay in hearing distance because Deidara would be able to tell she was there. She sat in one of the hallways and knew this was it. This was when all her boyfriends decided they should stop seeing her. Her father must have been saying really incriminating things to have someone just flee like that. She cringed when she thought of everything Deidara must be talking about. Ayako knew that it was probably to drive Hisako away, otherwise she'd be allowed in the room. Hisako was calmer and more of a steady person than the others she had introduced to her father, and that's why she was getting upset. He'd have to say something serious to shake Hisako up, and Ayako knew he would. What was wrong with Hisako, anyway? _'What the hell have you found that is wrong with this one, dad? She's great! She nice to me, and polite to everyone. Calm and collected, always knows how to make me smile...and what are you going to do? Drive her away! Do you just not want me to even try anymore? Do you not want me to even try to be in love? What the hell is your problem?!'_ She sighed, staring at the ground.

After Ayako waved goodbye to Hisako, she waited until she was out of sight to march back into the house stamping her feet, stand in the dinning room with everyone at the table for dinner, and just glare at her father. She was standing at one side of the table, and he was sitting all the way across from her.

"What the HELL did you say to her, dad?! She seemed really upset!"

"We just had a discussion and I weighed out the pros and cons, un. No big deal. She's probably just thinking it over, yeah."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Ayako chucked a bowl at Deidara's head, the latter dodging it and it shattered against the wall. "What the fuck was wrong with her?! Tell me!"

"Calm down." Deidara's voice was leveling and serious. Maybe it was because he was doing this out of concern. Maybe it was because his daughter was embarrassing him in front of the others.

"It was because she was a girl, I bet. You're going to bargain something like this on GENDER? Hisako was wonderful. She was great! And you had to be completely viscous to her, didn't you?! I was really starting to care about her, and you just keep repeating keeping everyone away from me! Why do you need to isolate me?!"

"I don't isolate you, un.." He was cut off.

"YEAH RIGHT! Who have I gotten to hang out with aside from the people I live with and my friends, whom of which I have 2 or 3? Answer that. How often am I able to keep a boyfriend or girlfriend's company? You never let me near anyone or anyone near me!"

"You should honestly trust my judgement when it comes to those things. I know better than you do in the subject, un." Deidara seemed to be struggling to be calm. "Just trust me on these things, yeah. None of them are right for you that I've seen, you'll just get hurt."

"I'm 17, dad! I should be allowed to DATE people!"  
"You are."

"Not by your watch, apparently! And why does it matter if they're male or female?!" Ayako threw her head back in frustration. "ARRGH! I don't even want to talk to you anymore.."

"Then bring home someone who is actually suitable, un."  
"Suitable...?" Ayako looked at Deidara with a deadpan expression. "SUITABLE?! I KNOW WHAT'S SUITABLE FOR ME, NOT YOU!"

"From the way you're acting, I think it's the other way around, yeah.."  
"FUCK YOU!" Ayako chucked a plate at Deidara, and he caught it just in time. He was about to say something, but Ayako was already storming off to her room. He slammed his hands on the able in frustration, and went around the table to follow the angry girl when Sakura had gently grabbed his wrist.

"She's just upset, let her be for now. You can talk it over later, I think she needs to be alone." Sakura looked a little depressed. Deidara knew she was probably disappointed in him for upsetting Ayako so much, so he decided it was best to sit back down.

Ayako flung herself onto her bed after slamming the door shut. She sighed, laying on her belly.

"He's ruined all of my potential relationships single-handedly.." She muttered aloud to herself. "..but..maybe it is for my own good?" She sighed, and quietly quarreled with herself outside of her head for once. "I don't see how something like THAT is for my own good..." A few tears pushed at her eyes, but she pressed her head into her blankets and squeezed her eyes shut. "..I just..don't know what to do.." She let out yet another sigh, and turned on her side. Ayako curled up into a ball and decided to go to sleep.

Then, just like that, the day Hisako was to take her leave, the two girls decided it was best to not stay together. Because of the very long distance, Ayako's father pushing them apart (Hisako told Ayako what her dad said to her wasn't important, and they need to focus on the facts, so they did) and they parted ways.

Ayako stood, foot tapping with angered anxiousness in the hallway her father was walking toward her in. After Ayako explained they decided to break up, she looked at the ground and said, in almost a whisper:

"I...I liked her a lot, you know.."

"I know you did, un..but.." Ayako cut Deidara off again.

"I really liked that girl, dad..." Ayako's shoulders shook and she let a few tears form. She brought her hands up to cover her face, but Deidara gently clasped her wrists in his hands and pulled her toward him in a hug.

"Just trust my judgement on this, yeah." He whispered, a small smile on his face.

"You're such a jerk.." Ayako mumbled into his chest, her head still down.

"Sometimes I have to be, un." Deidara rubbed Ayako's back soothingly. Ayako sniffled a bit, and wiped her eyes, still in the hug.

"I'm..I'm still mad at you.." She mumbled, pushing him away gently, and then looked up at him with puffy eyes.

"I know." He smiled and his eyes were warm. "Come here, quit being so depressing. You know you want to give your dad a hug, un." He outstretched his arms.

"No! I'm mad at you!" She looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Sure, sure." He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she kept pushing him away.

"Dammit, dad, I said I'm mad at you! Quit!"

Deidara tickled her ribs, and she writhed around in his grip. Through laughs and little chokes, she croaked out: "Y-you...you ass!" and finally got out of his grip, running down the hall.

"You can't run away from your feelings!" Deidara called humorously after her. "You'll stop sulking eventually!"

Honestly, she did. Her logical self took over, saying they weren't together that long and to buck up, and dammit, work on that painting of Kinsuke! Which is what she was currently doing. No one in the house seemed to care that she was bisexual, but a few people would joke around with her and names just for the humor of it, which she didn't mind. They weren't being malicious, and she'd always like having fake little insult wars with them.

Sketching one day in the meadow, she remembered the incident with Hidan, and immediately hit herself on the head. _'Don't think about stupid things..' _She reminded herself. _'it was nothing, so don't get embarrassed next time you see him, and DON'T act like an idiot.'_ Of course, as if on cue, his footsteps stopped in front of her.

"So, you come out here for more than just masturbation, then?"

_'Great. He's STILL a smug dick head..' _Despite her will not to do so, Ayako turned red.

"I...I..I don't do that as often as you think!" She glared up at him from her place in the grass. "And you scared off the rabbit I was drawing, you dick!"

"Oh, did I?" Hidan looked back, as if looking for the rabbit. "I'm sorry about that. If you ever want me to make it up to, I will, okay?" He stated, smiling, arrogant as ever. He started walking past her back to the base before she got her head back on straight enough to reply to him, sputtering words out frantically.

"Wh-what the hell do you mean by that?!" She choked out.

Hidan stopped walking only momentarily to look over his shoulder at her. "I'll find that same rabbit for you, of course. It has to live near here, right?" He grinned and started walking again.

"Y-you..f-FUCK YOU!" Ayako threw a pebble at him but he ducked and kept walking, and by the way his shoulders shook just slightly, Ayako knew he was laughing at her.


	4. We'll Make a Deal?

**This chapter's a bit late..I usually update pretty quickly..you see, I was more than halfway done writing it when my program just poofed and I brought it up again and none of what I had written was there, so I had to re-write it. After that, I set it to autosave every minute..; Enjoy.**

It had been three days since Hidan had chased off the rabbit Ayako had been drawing when she burst through the front door saying:  
"I GET TO POSE NUDE FOR ART CLASS!" Which was immediately followed by.

"Yeah right, un." He sighed."Like I would ever allow you to do that."

"I'm kidding." She said, rolling her eyes. "We are drawing nudes, though."

Hidan was munching on an apple in the corner chair. "Kids in your class pose naked for perverts like you draw them? I wouldn't trust you."  
"Firstly, kids in my class don't pose, models come in and we draw THEM, otherwise it could be viewed as kiddie porn. Secondly, I'm not a perv. I'm the most trustworthy person in the class to draw someone naked."

He just yawned, ignoring her protest. "Sure."

"Dad.." She whined, pointing at Hidan like a child. "..tell him I'm NOT a perv."

"I don't know what goes on in the recesses of your mind, un."

She gasped, pretending to be offended. "So, you're not backing me up, huh? Well, you're way more of a pervert than me."

"Tch. How is that, un?"

Ayako put her hands out in front of her, opening and closing them. "Mouths on your hands." She smirked.

Deidara twitched. "Please. Like I would ever.."  
"Mom's told me some stories." Ayako said, smiling. Then, Deidara looked at Sakura.

"What?! She doesn't know THAT much...and besides it's normal to talk about those things."

Deidara whipped his head back toward Ayako, and pointed. "What your mother and I do is between us!"

Ayako shrugged. "Then tell mom not to tell me."

Sakura and Deidara turned red.

"Why are you telling are little girl such private things?!"

"Calm down. Every girl her age talks about things like that.."

While her parents continued their conversation, Ayako turned to see people entering the room, wondering what the commotion was.

"Look, I need someone to help me out." Everyone was listening to her aside from her mother and father, who were still arguing. "I need a nude portrait for my portfolio of someone who isn't a model at our school, so I need one of you guys to pose for me."

"Like anyone is going to intrust a naked drawing of themselves to you." Hidan smirked, holding the apple core.

"Since you keep talking about it, maybe you want to, Hidan-san?" Ayako smiled.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going to let you draw a dirty picture of me."  
"It's not dirty!" She protested. "It's natural..anyway..." She looked around the room at the people, then lit up. "Konan-san! You would be perfect! Would you please let me draw you?"

"Oh.." Konan began, but Hidan cut her off.

"You're such a dyke."

Ayako snapped around to look at Hidan. "I chose Konan-san because she's very pretty, not to be perverted. I bet you're just jealous."

"Are you fucking retarded.." Hidan began mumbling, but Ayako already focused herself back to Konan.

"Would you mind, Konan-san?" She clasped her hands together as if to beg.

"That would be fine." Konan smiled.

"Yes!" Ayako threw her hands up triumphantly. "It's going to be great, we can put you in an open kimono so you don't feel to exposed, and you can do some of that beautiful origami and we can place it around you. It'll be so pretty! People would die to have a subject like you!" After ranting, Ayako gently took Konan by the wrist to lead her off to her art room after gathering the kimono and some origami paper.

Deidara and Sakura, meanwhile, were still arguing.

"You corrupted our little girl's mind, un!"

"Please. I did nothing even close to that. Like I said, and will continue to say, all girls her age talk about things like that."  
"That doesn't mean I WANT her to, un!"  
"You know that ice cream place she works at every now and then when someone calls in sick? She's like a fill-in girl there?"

"Yeah?"  
"The girls at that place talk about much worse with her."

"WHAT?! SHE HAS WORK THERE IN A LITTLE WHILE, DOESN'T SHE?!"

"Yeah.." Sakura said, eyeing her significant other strangely.

"She's not going back to work there then, un. I won't let her, yeah."  
"Yeah you will."  
Deidara's eyes grew wide. "What?!"

"Let her be a normal kid, for once, dammit."

"Well...f-fine! But if she gets into trouble there, no more, yeah!"

"Like what? Sex in the storage room?"

"I don't even want to think about it, un!"

After being halfway done with the picture of Konan, Ayako sat down her charcoal pencil and blending stump.

"I know it's tiring staying still for that long, so we'll pick this up later. Thanks for letting me draw you."

Konan smiled. "Your welcome. You're pretty understanding. Did you model in your class?"

"Yeah, we get professionals to do nudes in the class though. Thank you again for being so patient."

"Anytime."

Ayako washed the charcoal off of her fingers, and her back began to hurt. About two years ago, she was fighting and made some miscalculations, and a tendon and a few muscles in her back were damaged. Her mother had healed them, but they acted up still every once in a while. She thought it was probably sitting in the wooden chair in her art room for so long. She decided to walk to her room to lay down, and found Kakuzu walking down the same hallway.

"Hey, Kakuzu-san.."

He stopped. "Hm?"

"My back is acting up again..could you help me out?"

"Well.." He began.

She clasped her hands together and begged. "Please? Pretty please?"

"Fine."

"YAY!"

"But none of that."  
"Okay."

Ayako flopped down, sitting in the middle of Kakuzu's bed. She gently tugged on his mask. "Don't hide your face around me..I get enough of that with Tobi.."

He sighed, sitting next to her on his bed. "Why do you always do this, anyway?"

"Because your face is peeerrrdyyy.." She smiled in a goofy fashion and gently took away his mask and hood. "Yayyy!"

"I said none of that."

"Gomen." She giggled. She turned and took her shirt off.

"You could always bother someone else to do this, you know."

"Well.." She paused. "I could, but all the other guys would try to molest me, the whole naked chest thing."

"True.." Kakuzu smiled, just barely. "..I could imagine Zetsu fighting with himself over trying to assault you or not."

"Pffft...hahaha.." The mere image made Ayako laugh. She unhooked her bra and folded it along with her shirt and placed it neatly next to her, lying down on her stomach, arms folded under her head, her head to the right. Kakuzu gently kneaded her back, easing the tension in her muscles and tendons. She closed her eyes and purred a little, the massaging making the tight, burning feeling go away and the pain slowly started to dissipate. Just then, the door swung open, and Hidan walked in, neither of them really paying attention.

"Oi, Kakuzu, Leader wants..." He looked at the two with an odd expression. "..what the fuck are you two doing?"

"My back hurts, Kakuzu-san is fixing it for me." Ayako explained, rolling her eyes, not looking in Hidan's direction.

"O..kay then.." Hidan sat in a chair facing the two as Kakuzu continued tending to her pained back. "..I didn't know you had the hots for rag dolls, Ayako."

Kakuzu just shook his head, teeth gritted, obviously irritated. Ayako turned her head to face Hidan, making sure not to lift herself up so she wasn't exposed.

"I've got three things to say to you."

"What might those things be?" Hidan smiled, amused.

"Well, first, Kuzu's hot, he makes me cream my panties." At that moment, Kakuzu had reached for a glass of water and choked taking a drink, which made Hidan snicker.

"Secondly, don't you ever knock? This IS Kuzu's room.." Hidan was about to answer, noticing she was using an affectionate version of Kakuzu's name only he let her use, and rarely, but he was cut off.

"Not to mention, why do you even care who I'm into? You seem to care about who I draw, too, are you jealous, Hidan-san?"

"Why are you so hung up on me being jealous?"  
"Just a hunch."

Hidan ignored the comment. "I didn't know you had a tattoo."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I think me, you, and Kakuzu are the only ones who know."  
"Would you father be mad or something?"  
"I always wondered that, but never asked him."

"You're a weird kid." Hidan observed the small inking between her shoulder blades. It was of a serpent-like dragon, wings stretched just slightly, devouring it's own tail, to form a circle. "So..it's a dragon-serpent thing...eating it's tail?"  
"Uh-huh. It's called an ouroboros. It's a really ancient symbol, used to show a lot of things..but the most I've seen it symbolize is unity and infinity."

"What compelled you to get that fucker?"

"I've just always liked it."

"Well, anyway, Kakuzu, the leader wants a report from our last mission, since it was a while ago and we haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Alright." He muttered.

Ayako turned to the side as not to expose herself, although if Kakuzu wanted to he could turn his head and look at her. She knew he wouldn't though, he respected her enough, which is why she only let him work on her back. She slipped on her bra, but had trouble, and decided to be lazy.

"Kakuzu-san, could you get this for me?"

"Yeah.." He leaned toward her back. "which one do you want it on?"

"The farthest to my left."

He clasped it and she slipped her shirt on, and with Hidan and Kakuzu parting, she decided to talk to her father to see if he'd protest the ink or not, walking to the living room.

"Hey, dad, would you mind it if I got a tattoo?"  
He pondered it for a second. "That depends on what, where, and how big it was, un. If you wanted a gigantic cow on your forehead, hell no."

Ayako stifled her laughter, now somewhat wanted a giant cow on her forehead.

"A little ouroboros in between my shoulder blades."

"That wouldn't be too bad, yeah. At least it's not stupid like someone's name." He looked up at her from his chair. "Why, you want a tattoo?"

"I already have one...heh.." She smiled meekly.

"What is it,un?" He asked sternly.

"The small ouroboros, just like I said! In between my shoulder blades!"

"Alright, fine..but ASK if you decided you want another one."

"Okay, thanks." She smiled.

Finally, a Sunday rolled by where Ayako would be out of school. She had finished the portrait of Konan, which got high regards from jealous classmates and a more than efficient grade from her sensei. She was out in the meadow, angry about not seeing the bunny she had been previously drawing. She wanted to finish that damn picture! Then, she saw Hidan walking toward her, done with a ritual.

"Hey, ass hole, find that damn rabbit you scared away so I can finish drawing it!"

He stopped, not looking amused in front of her.

"You want me to go rabbit hunting..so you can finish a picture?"  
"Well, yeah!"

"Why is that?"

She huffed. "Because you said that you would if I asked you to!"

He smiled. "Well, you aren't exactly asking, are you?"

She crossed her arms. "F-fine...Hidan-san..would you please find that rabbit I was drawing a few days ago so I can finish the picture I started?"

"What if I find you something else to draw? Substitute it?"

Her jaw dropped. "Like WHAT?"

He yawned, bored. "A tree."

Her eye twitched. "I don't want to draw a damn tree and I sure as hell don't need your help to find one!"

He sighed. "Look, I'm just not in the damn mood to chase after something, especially some fast little bastard like a rabbit. So, how about some other time when I'm up to it?"

Ayako hated not completing something. It drove her crazy. 'Maybe I can bother him to the point he'll find the bunny for me anyway..' She thought to herself.

"You said you'd substitute it for something, right?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

"I want to draw you."

Hidan laughed. "Me? Why?"

"Well, I want to draw you in a nude portrait, that is, to complete my portfolio on nudes..I need three pictures, and they can't all be one gender. I have two done, and they're both female..so.." He refused once, he'd refuse again and she'd get her rabbit.

"Okay, little girl." He smiled. "I'll let you draw me..but first, I get something of yours."

Making deals? Ayako went along with it. The more she pestered him, the sooner he'd give in.

"What?" She asked plainly.

"Your virginity."

At that, Ayako turned red. Really, really red. She had to say something so she didn't seem completely dumbfounded. She had to say anything, quick.

"How would you know I'm a vir.."

"It's pretty fucking obvious." He chimed in. "Not to mention, I of all people should know, don't you think?" Just then, thoughts of when Hidan had caught her with...well, herself entered her mind and she bit her lip, trying to suppress the thought.

"Well?" He smiled at her.

"E...et-eto.." She couldn't think of anything, she just stared at the ground, stammering out 'um..umm..' looking really, really stupid.

"See?" He chuckled. "You're not up to it. When you are, come tell me." He turned around and started to walk away, while she yet again fought inwardly with herself. Little good Ayako and little bad Ayako quarreling. _'He's messing with me...that's all..he wouldn't do that with me, I mean why would he? He's just fucking with me..' 'You LIKE him.' 'What? I absolutely do NOT.' 'If you don't like him then, why are you thinking about what it would be like to be with him like that, right now?' 'How do YOU know what I'm thinking?!' 'I AM you, dumb ass.' 'Sometimes I wonder..' 'Look, he's leaving. Here's your chance, so decide, dammit. Do you want to wait forever or do you want to actually give this to someone you at least remotely like before letting tension tear away at you and you jump some really gross dude and regret it for the rest of your life?!' 'You make a good point...but..' 'DECIDE! He's going away!'_So, Ayako went through the scenario. Tried sorting out her feelings, and when she looked up, Hidan was quite the distance away. _'Sometimes..I just can't believe myself..' _She bolted forward, trying to catch up to him.

"Hidan-san!" She called to him, and he turned, stopping to wait for her to catch up. When she did, she let out a breathless: "Okay! It's a deal!"

"..Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No.." She caught her breath.

"You're to timid about things like this, I don't believe you.." He turned to walk away again, but Ayako grabbed his sleeve.

"The portrait for...me. It's a deal." She was blushing, but tried to ignore it. She looked away from him, trying not to be too caught up in everything.

Hidan gently took his fingers and wrapped them around her chin, turning her head to face him. "You sure?"

"Y...yes." Almost too quickly, Hidan hoisted Ayako up and proceeded to carry her back to the base bridal style. "H-hey..!" She protested, "..What are you doing?!"

"You said yes, and you're not getting away now."

"What? I'm not going to try that..just..why are you carrying me like this? What if someone sees, wouldn't it be strange?"

"No one's home."

"Huh?!" Ayako looked up at him.

He sighed. "No. One. Is. Home."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Everyone's doing something..the reason why you and I are still here is because in a few weeks we'll be going on a scroll retrieval mission."  
"Finally I get to go on a mission again!" She paused. "Damn, it's...with you?" She complained.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!"

"Won't it be...awkward..?"  
"Just focus on the damn moment for now. All of that comes later."

Deciding it was now or never, Ayako lay her head against Hidan's chest and awaited anxiously what was to happen. They went through a few halls, until stopping at the door to Ayako's room. Hidan kicked it open, and Ayako tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it.

"Pffff...ghhh..hahahahahahaha!" She fidgeted from laughter in his arms. "That was funny as hell!"

Hidan rolled his eyes. "It was just quick, okay?"

She giggled even more. "You're sooo manly." She stifled her laughter so she just shifted with it silently, and Hidan threw her onto her bed, so she bounced up a little, and he closed the door, sitting in a chair looking at her. If this was going to turn into a rape thing later, he didn't want to be involved.

"So, you don't care about the age difference?"

Ayako sat up. "You're immortal, why would that matter?"

"Alright then. Last question, so after this, if you're going to get nervous and say 'no' or 'another time' it would be now." He looked her up and down. "Why?"

Ayako paused, pondering that. "Well..I don't know why...I AM nervous.." She bit her lip. "..I..don't really know the reason, but..I like you, Hidan-san..I like you enough to do this, so that says a lot..for me, anyway.."

He smiled. "You're trapped, then." Hidan walked over to her bed, sitting on the corner beside her. He gently took some of her hair and slowly pulled her toward him.

"Hidan-san.." Ayako whispered.

He stopped pulling her close, an inch or so away from her now. "Yeah?"

"..You're not going to be TOO mean to me, are you?"

He chuckled. "It'll probably take all of my patience and control..but.." He touched his forehead to hers. "..just between you and me, I can be really fucking nice when I want to be.."

She smiled. "That's okay, then.."

He cupped the side of her face in his hand and leaned it toward him, planting a kiss softly on her lips. Ayako blushed, his hands sliding down her short sleeves and bra straps so he could kiss her shoulders. After kissing her right, he leaned up from it just slightly.

"That's from Kisame, huh?"

"What..?" Ayako had to think for a second, her head already swimming. "Oh, that scar. Yeah, Samehada."

"Hnn." He regarded it with a shrug, and moved upward, heatedly taking a long lap at her throat with his tongue, and moving to the side of her neck to gently kiss and suck on her flesh. She made a few soft sounds, and cupped his shoulders gently with her small hands. He slid his hand down her torso to unbutton her pants and Ayako unconsciously, to help him along, kicked off her shoes and leaned back a little so Hidan could slide them off. Hidan kissed her forehead, and Ayako blushed deeper simply because he was keeping his word of being nice to her. Ayako unclasped his Akatsuki cloak and he tossed it so it landed on the chair he was previously sitting in. He tugged at the end of her shirt, and she got the hint, raising her arms so he could pull it over her head. He kissed her on the lips again, and in a swift, one after another motion, licked then nibbled on her bottom lip. Ayako opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance, and he gently stroked his tongue along hers. Ayako clenched his shoulders again, and moaned into the kiss. Her eyes shot open embarrassedly when Hidan chuckled right afterward. She pulled away quickly.

"A..Are you making fun of me?!" She looked at him sheepishly.

"Haha. Nah..you're just cute." He his fingers through her long hair and smiled.

She bit her lip, because it wasn't his usual smug, jerk-off smile. It was a kind, genuine smile. She was nervous, and she regarded how Hidan was so incredibly calm and collected. She was going insane! Her heart was beating so wildly she thought it would burst from her chest, and she knew Hidan could hear it, which made everything worse!

He licked her neck again, biting down gently. She made an 'mm..' sound saying that it was okay, and he continued biting down harder, leaving a trail of dark colored love bites on her neck. He kissed from her neck, to her collarbone, and down to her stomach.

"Before we actually begin anything.." He began, looking up at her from her navel.

"Y-yeah?" She giggled nervously. His hand snaked up her back, making her shiver, which he smirked at, and he unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the floor.

"Just tell me if anything hurts too much, alright? Even if I accidentally scratch you or something, if I bite too hard, whatever, don't be embarrassed to tell me, k?"

"O..okay.." She smiled. "Thank you, Hidan-san." He gently pushed her down so she was lying on her back on top of the covers.

"Considering the situation, you can drop the "-san", alright?" He smiled and pinched her cheek, as if he were her aunt or something. "Honorifics aren't really important right now."  
"Okay..Hidan.." She sank back into her pillow nervously. She had never just called him Hidan. It was always "uncle" before his name or "-san" afterward.

Hidan lifted Ayako's left leg, placing kisses on her inner thigh that caught her nerves on fire. She twitched and bit her lip. He moved upward, hovering over her, gently leaning down to kiss her lips, she automatically letting his tongue explore her mouth, the kiss more deep than before. He shifted his weight to one arm to gently massage her right breast, earning soft moans from her. He switched to her left, and broke the kiss, sliding back downward to slowly slide her panties off her legs. Ayako slowly sat up and crawled toward Hidan, pulling at the top of his pants. He smiled at how timid she was, just pulling on them gently, hoping he'd get the hint and take them off himself. He could have made fun of her, embarrassed her, teased her because it was just so fun, but he promised not to, and undressed for her, pulling her close to him by her waist. He gently licked and kissed her breasts, sucking and gently biting on her nipples from time to time, which would arouse true mousy little squeaks from her, and he couldn't help but laugh a little at the way she sounded from time to time.

Again, he gently pushed her back so she was lying down, and slowly spread her legs with his hands, stroking her clitoris with his tongue. She twitched pretty badly, and he grinned up at her. She tossed her head to the side, too embarrassed to look at him. He continued to lick her outer labia, then inner. She willingly spread her legs for him now, and moaned softly. Fluids leaked from her eagerly, and Hidan just as eagerly lapped them up. He began flicking his tongue a bit more vigorously, and slide the muscle inside of her, continuing his work.

"Ahh.." Ayako's eyes clamped shut, and her hands found her way to Hidan's hair, and she entangled her fingers in his silvery locks gently. After a few minutes, Hidan looked up at her, licking his lips clean of the juices.

"You can fuckin' pull my hair, kid, I won't mind." Ayako slowly opened her hazy eyes and her heart pumped faster again because of her revisiting thoughts of how Hidan was still so calm, and no matter how hard she TRIED to be, she just couldn't be. Not to mention he called her kid. He called her that a lot, but it just seemed weird for the circumstances.

"I didn't know..so.."

"Hurt me all you want. It's not like it'll kill me."

Ayako smiled. He was probably trying to calm her down, and she felt warmed by that. Again, he continued pleasuring her as he had previously, and she tugged on his hair, eyes shut, biting her lip like she did so often when nervous or embarrassed. After a few minuets of him lapping sweetly against her walls, Ayako tensed up a little, lost, feeling heat rise in her core. After is tongue hit against her in a way that was just perfect, Ayako moaned softly, and then yanked on Hidan's hair, hard. She arched her back, and cried out. The entire thing seemed to come in one swift motion, and Hidan's eyes opened in surprise when she had yanked his head upward, feeling some strands of hair snap. He tried not to laugh at how abruptly and clumsily she fell into this type of bliss, and stifled his laughter quite well. She was amusing, and cute. He couldn't help it. He continued despite how sudden her gesture was, and she released steadily onto his tongue, into his mouth. He gently sucked all of the fluid she offered him, and waited until she had stopped tensing up to pull his tongue away, wiping his face with his hand and smiling at her. Her breaths were heavy.

"G..gomenasai.." She breathed out.

He chuckled. "That's fine. It was...pretty fucking cute."

She leaned her head up to look at him because of his statement, blushing a bit. She decided instead of being rude like she usually would if he'd say something like that, to offer what she'd taken back. Wordlessly, but obviously trying to be coy, she lifted her right hand toward him, some strands of silver hair glistening a little. He just smiled.

"That's fine, I don't think I need them." He lifted her up and pulled her close. Ayako shook her hand so the strands fell away. Hidan wrapped one arm around her back to hold her up a little, on her knees on the bed. He kissed her cheek, and then her lips. She pushed her tongue into his mouth first, which surprised him a little. Not soon afterward, he gained dominance as their tongues seared themselves within a dance. Slowly, he pressed to fingers from his free hand inside her. He started slowly at first, but then pushed them into her faster, but still gently. She moaned into their kiss as he slowly slid in more fingers, pushing them a bit deeper each time. Ayako broke the kiss in a short gasp, needing air. She rested her head on Hidan's shoulder, reminding her of the first time they'd done something like this. Hidan picked her up, still pumping his fingers into her, and laid her on her back once more. He slowly withdrew his fingers, and looked down at her.

"It'll..hurt a lot, won't it?" Ayako looked up at him, her hair splayed about her pillow.

"Well, I've never really had my hymen punctured.." Hidan grinned down at her, and Ayako stifled another laugh.

"That doesn't help."

"Then why'd you laugh?"

She didn't reply, just bit her lip yet again, anxiously, skittishly.

"Well, I want to be as cautious as possible, since I gave you my word or whatever, so if you have anything to help this along, that would be great. I don't think we'd completely need it, considering you're pretty damn wet already.."

She blushed, and pushed him playfully. Sitting up, she started to dig underneath her bed. "I gave the majority of my stuff to my friends who are already partnered off, but.." She came back to the surface, holding two packages. "Vanilla flavored or tingly?"

"Did I ever tell you that you were a weird kid?"

"Yup."

Hidan sighed. "I don't care. It's your purity, you choose."

Ayako sat the two packages on the bed. "Eenie, meanie, miney, mo.."

Hidan slapped his palm firmly against his face. "You have to fucking be joking.."

"Tingly it is!" She replaced the vanilla and handed Hidan the little package, which she'd already opened. Hidan kissed Ayako's forehead again, and dipped his fingers into the strangely tingly gel, gently pushing them once more into Ayako, who shuddered at the sensation. He used his other hand to rub the gel onto his length, and discarded the container. He placed his hands on her hips, slowly sliding her down toward him, and lifted her legs around him. He paused, bending down toward her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're trembling pretty bad."

That much was true, her entire body was hot from want and being scared. She was shaking, and her heart was pounding, but she knew it was simply all part of the process, because she knew she was ready. Ayako smiled.

"I'm just really nervous. It's honestly fine, though..I.." She paused, timorous. "..I want you to.."

He smiled, and moved back downward, positioning himself to enter her.

"Hey.." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Be nice to me, like you promised." She grinned up at him through her uneasiness.

"I have been so far, right?" He smiled at her, and then slowly began to slip inside of her, she was incredibly hot, and dripping wet. It was hard to hold back, but he did, reminding himself if he ruined her first time by tearing her to shreds, completely animalistic, she'd be traumatized for life. Although it would be nice to do things that way.

"Nnn.." She brought her hands up to clutch the covers.

"Try to stay relaxed for me for a bit, alright?" It wasn't really Hidan's forte to talk people through things, but he seemed to be doing fine with her.

She nodded feverishly. It hurt, but she stayed as relaxed as possible to not make it worse. Gently, he pushed all the way into her. He was again hovering over her, waiting for her to say it was fine to start moving.

"Okay.." She said, barely even a whisper. "Start out slow, please?" She shakily brought her arms up, to softly touch hid sides.

He nodded, and slowly brought himself in and out of her, almost painstakingly the first few times. Ayako wrapped her legs around his waist, and nodded up to him, telling him it was fine to go faster. He was still gentle with her, knowing she was already bleeding because he could just faintly smell it. Judging by the calmer look on her face, the pain had ebbed away, though. He had just began to push into her a little harder, when he heard a troubled whisper.

"Hidan.."

He stopped to regard her. "What is it?"

She laughed a little. "Your rosary...it's hitting me in the face."

"Oh.." He smiled down at her. "my apologies.."

Since she was shorter, when he was fully thrusted, her face was at his chest, so it wasn't a mystery why his Jashinist necklace could cause a problem. That and his Akatsuki ring were the only things he was wearing, and Ayako had on absolutely nothing.

"Take it off, please?"

He gave her an odd look. "I really rather not.."

"Can I just wrap it around your wrist then?"

"Yeah, sure." He allowed Ayako to remove the rosary with the upside down triangle in a circle at the bottom, and wrap it securely around his wrist. The necklace felt nice gently on her body, but whapping her in the face it wasn't the greatest.

"Thanks, Hidan."

"You don't need to be so polite, you know.." He started moving again, his pace a lot faster than before, a little harder, but he wasn't set out to be too rough with her. She just smiled in return, wrapping her arms around him, pulling herself upward to give him a burning kiss. Hidan held both of them up now, with Ayako clinging to him with her arms and legs. He rocked in a swift, but steady motion and completely dominated Ayako's mouth with his tongue. She moaned softly into their ongoing kiss, her legs tightening around him.

She pulled away from the kiss, burying her face in his hair, somewhat amazed he was holding both of them up and not wavering at all. She licked and nibbled his earlobe, and kissed his neck. She licked at his skin, salty now from sweat, and left her own trail of bruises on his neckline. He let out a few low growls when she did this, and she was happy she at least did something, thinking it wasn't really fair he had all the work on his shoulders. He didn't really ever let her take the reigns though, and Ayako understood. She wouldn't really know what to do and he was being really generous to her already. She pulled back, still holding onto him. She was still being supported by Hidan, not falling back onto the covers and pillows. She wanted to look at him, and after moving so she could she kind of regretted it, because it made her cheeks flush even more than they already were. A few strands of silk hair fell in front of his face, which was strange because all of his hair was usually neatly slicked back. His magenta eyes half closed, his face just beginning to flush. It all made her melt. She was rendered into simply holding herself up, mouth half-open from moaning often, her face had already been red from the start, her bangs clinging to her face.

Hidan smiled down at the girl who was staring at him so intensely. He couldn't help but smile at her. She just looked absolutely adorable completely rendered helpless, hovering there as if any given moment she'd loose the strength to hold herself up and descend back into the pillows. Her breath intook sharply, and she moaned a bit louder, now closing her eyes. He loved how her head bobbed helplessly with every thrust she made, and licked at her throat, kissing her again.

Ayako looked up for a moment, kissing Hidan again more passionately than before, nibbling his lip seductively as she pulled away.

"H-Hidan.." She breathed out, vision hazy. He nodded at her, letting her know he was listening. "..go a bit harder, please.." He thrust into her harder, her already tight walls clenching fervidly around him. After a few moments, she slowly took one arm away, holding on with just one now, to gesture to him to come near her. "Lay down with me.." She said the words as if she was begging. She choked out a moan just after, closing her eyes. Hidan gently lay her back onto the bed, barely an inch apart from her. He made a low noise in his throat, and began pumping into her more quickly. Ayako's arms slid from around Hidan and hit the bed, sounding limp, by her sides. He hit the place inside her that was most sensitive, and she brought up one of her hands to clutch the covers. He continued to imbue her sweetest space and she started to moan a bit more heatedly, tossing her head to the side, clenching her eyes shut even tighter.

Ayako let most of her breath out in a quick motion, gasping sharply just afterward. She started to cry out in small patterns, like making a child's protest. Hidan clutched at the covers beside her, his breath growing short. Ayako's moans became deeper, more intense as she climbed further and further to the burning terminus she'd soon endure. She felt herself clench around Hidan's pulsing length, and she let out a cry as she began to relinquish herself completely. She was melting around him, and felt him shudder within her as he released with sweltering force into her. She feverishly called out his name, and slowly settled into the covers and pillows, he gently laying on top of her.

She brought her arms up weakly around him as both of them breathed short, ragged breaths in each other's ears. Slowly, he pulled himself from her to sit up on the bed, sweaty and tired from his actions. He looked over at Ayako when a tired, broken sound escaped her lungs and grinned, running his hand back over his hair so it was all in order again. He gathered his clothes, hitai-ate he'd lost somewhere along the way, and unwrapped his Jashinist necklace from his wrist and placed it on his neck again wordlessly. When he had finished tiding up the best he could in the circumstances, he bent down at Ayako's bedside, stroking her still flushed cheek, wet from her dripping pores, with his right hand. Her eyes fluttered open at the contact, and she laughed a bit, her throat sounding dry.

"I..get to draw you naked." She had a big, but tired smile on her face and her eyes seemed to be having trouble staying open.

"Fuck.." He said, chuckling just a bit. "I almost forgot about that." Ayako's shoulders shook with laughter but she didn't make any sounds aside from deep in her throat.

"You look like your about to die, get some sleep." He pulled the covers over her, in with she immediately curled into a ball. He kissed the top her head, and left her room traceless of what had happened, unless you'd check Ayako or find the hair she'd shaken from her fingers, he didn't really care, but it would be her that would be upset if someone found out, so he did his part. He turned to look over at her sleeping form, almost completely buried by blankets, and smiled, flipping off the light switch before heading back to his room before anyone returned to the base.


	5. Just Beginning a Mission

**I'd like to thank you for reviews. It's nice to know people like my writing because I'm new here on fanfiction. - Also, thank you sasodei-iz-awesome for favoriting me, that made my day!**

Ayako awoke the next morning with a groan, and pushed the blankets that were over her head away from herself, sitting up and breathing in air quickly trying to cool herself from the hot, sticky air under the covers. Her eyes glanced groggily around the room, and she felt a sharp tinge of pain between her thighs. Jolting her memory, she smiled a little, not really sure how to untangle the situation in her mind. She kicked the covers off of her bed and looked down at her sheets. There were a few dribbles of blood and more intimate stains from her and Hidan. She brought her hand up to smack herself in the forehead, and went to her dresser, grabbing a shirt. It was pretty big..Kisame's? Kakuzu's? She didn't dwell on it for that long, and looked over at her clock.

3:2 4 a.m.. _'I've been asleep for a while..but I'd rather oversleep than wake up at weird hours..'_ Her voice in her head echoed. She looked in the mirror, and quickly afterward grabbed a brush and fixed her hair, considering it was a light orange mass of pure tangled, jumbled, mess. Stealthily as she could with the weird, swollen pain in between her legs, she crept out of her room as to not wake anyone else. She grabbed a cleaning solution and a scrub brush and attacked the stains. Blood could be explained a lot of ways, but she didn't want to get the third degree from anyone. Hidan seemed to care about everything like this a lot less than she did, but if she could avoid an unnecessary complication, then so be it. She turned on a lamp that dimly lit the room and decided to light some incense to overpower the scent of sex. She sat up on her bed, and decided to heal her bruised neck, but to leave the rest alone to heal naturally. It'd be easier in the long run, although it burned and was quite swollen, she'd deal with it. After her incense burned out, she forced herself to go back to sleep for a few hours before she'd have to wake up and go to school, pulling her covers back onto her bed and sleeping atop them.

The next time she awoke, it was to a gentle tapping on her face.

"Ayako-san.."

She opened her eyes. "Oh, hey Tobi-san.."

"Your parents sent me to wake you." He smiled behind his mask.

"Thank you." She sat up and watched as he left the room. She rolled off of her bed, and literally rolled herself to her bathroom door because she just didn't feel like standing. She showered and put on her uniform. Ayako looked at the make-up in her little cabinet that she wore every now and then. She decided to put on some lip gloss, and decided to take some time putting on some soft blue eye shadow that faded to lavender. It was to keep people looking away from how her gait would be a little awkward today. Ayako improved on it, though. At school she'd probably give in and relax, but she needed to pass by everyone here. She wasn't in the mood for answering annoying questions.

She walked by the kitchen which only had a few people in it. According to her calendar, she needed to put Akina inside the base. After her first litter, they didn't want anymore wolf pups aside from Niji, and decided that Ayako would just keep her in the house until her cycle was over. Sitting at the table nibbling on some toast, Akina curled around Ayako's feet and yawned.

"You look pretty." Sakura smiled over at her daughter across the table.

"I got bored..and I haven't worn make-up in a while so..yeah."

"What's the dog doing in the house?" Hidan leaned back in his chair, and Akina's head perked up to look at him.

Ayako sighed. "She's a wolf, and her name is Akina. She's in heat so she'll be in here for a while because we don't want any more puppies."

"Hnn." He just shrugged.

"Arg, I've gotta go to school.." Ayako stood up and rounded the table, giving everyone a quick hug, and patting Akina on the head before grabbing her shoulder bag and walking through the door.

At school, it was one of those days in the week where the students just got bombarded with tests. So, after Ayako fed her three male wolves, and trotted toward the house to put some food in Akina's temporary dish, she burst through the door, and of course the wolf was waiting for her.

"OH, AKI-CHAN!" She grabbed the large animal, and rolled around with her on the floor playfully as Akina made happy yipping sounds. "SCHOOL SUCKED SO HARD TODAY!" Ayako got up and Akina sprinted off into the kitchen to receive her meal, Ayako following behind. Deidara had to jump out of the running animal's way, and when Akina slid to a stop at the kitchen floor, sitting upright like soldier by her food, Sakura waited for Ayako to feed her to speak.

"Don't get her all worked up, she's hard to calm down as it is. She wants to be outside so bad, you know?"  
"Heh heh. Gomen, mom, I was just happy to see her after all those tests. I do the same thing with the other three."  
"Yeah, but they aren't in the base."

"Roger that."

"Not to mention, you have fur all over you, you'd better be sure it comes off in case that bitch of a principal of yours decides it's not proper to have something obstruction the uniform." Sakura rolled her eyes just thinking about the annoying woman.

"Ugh, I know, she's a hard ass."

Ayako went to her room to change into her uniform and apron for the creamery she was working in. Someone had called in sick, so she had about an hour before her shift started. She sat in a chair in the living room cross-legged, putting her hair in a low ponytail for work and idly watching the t.v.. The pain was virtually gone, although the swelling hadn't reduced completely, regardless she felt much better than when she first woke up. She flipped her visor around in her hands a few times, and looked around the room for something to do.

"Hey, Kisame-san, want to play pretty pretty princess before I have to go to work?" She smiled at him in a goofy fashion. She'd bought the game out of a spontaneous want to see one of the people in the house play it with her, but she'd never gotten anyone to play. She'd bring it up from time to time, and almost convinced Kakuzu by offering money once.

He bared his shark teeth in a grin. "I don't think so. Go ask your dad, he seems to be into that stuff."

Ayako laughed, and she did make fun of Deidara from time to time. She'd compare him to Barbie and bought him tiny doll clothes for his birthday once. "Dad!" She called.

"What, yeah?" He poked his head into the room from the doorway.

"Play pretty pretty princess with me. Kisame-san said you like that game and I'm bored."

Deidara's eyes narrowed, and he just shook his head slowly, walking away. He'd been through so many "girly" jokes he was used to them. Ayako glanced at Kisame. "It didn't work."

"I don't believe it ever will, Ayako-san."

"One day, SOMEONE here is going to play pretty pretty princess with me. You'll see."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan entered the room and sat in a chair across from her, finishing a prayer apparently, because he was just draping his rosary over his neck. He shot Ayako a short glance that made her blush a little, but she hid her emotion because she knew he was just trying to shake her from suggestions of last night.

"Maybe you will." She smiled. "I need someone to play pretty pretty princess with me, and Hidan-san, you would be the perfect candidate." Ayako giggled a bit, picturing Hidan with plastic earrings and a crown on his head, cursing endlessly at the game and Ayako.

"I'll play it if you convert to Jashin." He smirked.

"Well, that's never going to happen, then." Ayako sighed, still fiddling with her visor. "I guess I'll need to brag Kakuzu-san some time, then."

"You work at the ice cream shop, right?" Hidan stretched, nothing to really do but make conversation.

"Yup." Ayako held her visor out toward him, a few little pins on it. "You see this pin?" She pointed to one with an ice cream cone. "It means I'm hardcore at selling ice cream." Her eyes narrowed. "Hardcore, Hidan-san. Hardcore."

His brow curved upward slightly. "Because ice cream is so fucking hardcore, right?"

"The business is. You should have seen the sea of customers the day I earned this badge. It was only me and Sammie, and we made it through the day with only minor injuries."

"That must have been a total bitch." He was obviously making fun of her, but Ayako rolled her eyes. "Who's Sammie, anyway?"

"Just this person I work with. There's also Ruri and Michiko. They're really the only three I work with that much because I'm a fill in."

"Uh-huh."  
"Hey, it might not be interesting to you, but with all due respect, you couldn't pull off work like this. You'd get fired the first couple of hours."

He sighed. "Well, why don't you fill me in with you infinite knowledge of the deadly creamery workforce?"

"I'll note that you're laying on the sarcasm thicker than usual." She smiled. "You'd get too angry taking the customers orders as well as listening to the manager, probably destroy the ice cream, sacrifice customers to Jashin, and curse way too much, in turn offending old ladies."

To which Hidan murmured: "Fuckin' old people.."

"See what I mean?" Ayako smiled. "You weren't talking about Kakuzu-san were you?" She added teasingly.

"Tch. Fuck yeah, he's an annoying bastard."  
Ayako laughed. "Well, so are you. You're a perfect team, and you bicker like a married couple."

Hidan gave her an annoyed look. "As if I'd ever.."

Ayako swiftly cut him off, walking to the door. "Yeah, yeah, you keep lying to yourselves about the fact that both of you really are in love with each other. The tension can only build up for so long, Hidan-san." She laughed, blocked a pillow Hidan threw at her via closing the door behind her, and left for work.

The flow of customers at the creamery was pretty slow, and Ayako leaned against the glass covering the ice cream, waiting for a customer. Michiko tapped on the keys at the cash register, and Ruri was organizing bowls and cups. Sammie was in the back stocking shelves.

Michiko looked up from the register at Ayako. "Hey, is that the guy?"

"What?" Ayako looked over at her. "What do you mean?"

Michiko jabbed her in the side with her elbow a few times. "You know!" She pointed at the door, and the little bell sounded, a customer coming in. "He matches the description of the guy you were talking about at school."

"Why are you here?" Ayako asked in a semi-bored tone, watching none other than Hidan enter the little shop.

"Thought I'd visit, see the battlefield you work in." He grinned and approached the counter.

"Well, it's slow today, gomen." She laughed just a bit, knowing the alarm would be sounded because of Michiko. "What do you want?"

"HEY GUYS!" Michiko's voice rang through the back of the shop for the other two. "IT'S AYAKO-CHAN'S SILVER FOX! AUUU AUUU!" Michiko's howls were followed by two more voices added to the clamor. Hidan looked at Ayako, confused, and Ayako's head hit the glass with a thump. Hiding her face with her hands from her crazy co-workers, she was beet red. _'Silver fox? What the hell?!' _

Three people emerged. The one that he was at the register, who was a medium height girl with brown hair past her shoulder blades, a shorter girl with long, somewhat wavy blond hair, and what Hidan perceived as a cutesy boy with black hair past his chin, until said boy turned to the side a little, his shirt showing that 'he' had breasts. Boyish girl then. Ayako had taken off her visor and placed it on the glass, her hand still over her face.

"Ayako-chaaan!" Michiko shook her. "Introduce us to your man beast!"

Still being shaken by her shoulders, Ayako stopped hiding her face to look at Michiko. "He's not my 'man beast'!" Hidan backed away from the counter. What is it with teenage girls?

"Well, introduce us!"

Ayako sighed and when she was not being shaken about, gestured toward each person. "This is Michiko.." she pointed at the blonde, "..this is Ruri.." she pointed at the more boyish one, "..and this is Sammie."

"Is this your boyfriend, Ayako?" Sammie leaned against the counter to regard her.

"Hahahaha!" Ayako smiled. "No, no way." She waved her hands in front of her face.

"So, what is he?" Ruri questioned.

"See?" Michiko pointed at him. "He's your man beast, like I said."

Finally, Hidan spoke. "What...the fuck..is a man beast?"

"Hey, he does cuss a lot, huh?"

"I didn't lie, Michi-chan."

Hidan wondered just how much she'd told these girls.

Ayako smiled across the counter. "Michiko wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to tell her about last night, because she threatened to cut my hair off and shave my eyebrows while I was sleeping."

"I see.." Hidan muttered, looking at Ayako strangely.

All of the girls leaned over like Ayako was previously, including herself, elbows on the glass, holding their heads up in their hands.

"He looks like he gets really angry.." Offered Ruri.

"He's perma-angry." Giggled Ayako.

"He looks like a real hard ass." Said Michiko.

"Haha. He is, he is."

"Is he the 'what's my name' type?" Sammie smiled.

"Huh?"

"You know!" Sammie picked Ayako up, her back against the wall and legs around Sammie's waist while the other girls laughed, and Hidan wondered why the hell they were talking about him like he wasn't in the room, which was irritating. "WHAT'S MY NAME?!" Sammie shook Ayako while she was pinned against the wall.

Ayako laughed, bobbing around in the other girl's grip. "Sammie! SAMMIE!"

"Is that an accurate reenactment?" Michiko asked, looking at Hidan and pointing at the two girls by the wall.

"Something like that." He grinned, and called to Ayako, and the two quit yelling and squirming around.

"You two are going to contaminate the ice cream." Ruri giggled.

"Oh, do you want her back?" Sammie held out Ayako toward Hidan, and he took her. "I couldn't help it, she's just so sexy."

Ayako laughed and looked up at Hidan. "Are you ordering something, or just here to bother me?"

"Actually.." He sat Ayako on the glass. "..your hair makes me want sherbet."

"What?!" Ayako pouted. "My hair isn't that orange."

"I didn't say it was."

Ayako stuck her tongue out at him and he pinched it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Hnnmmnn!" She protested and wiggled until he let her go. "I'll get you or damn sherbet!" Ayako jumped off of the glass and scooped a cup of the frozen treat and pushed it toward him. When he dug in his pockets, Ayako rolled her eyes. "You don't need to pay."

"Did you piss in the mix or something?"

"No!" Ayako hit him on the forehead with her palm.

"You're her man beast, you don't need to pay. We're awesome like that here." Michiko smiled.

"Will you quit calling him my 'man beast'?!"

"Well you can't decide what he is!"

"He's my..." She looked over at Hidan, staring at him, who was now leaning against the glass case, eating. "he's my..Hidan-san, what the hell are you?"

"After you push your sexual frustration button, I appear." He smiled that same smug bastard smile.

"So right now, I'm sexually frustrated?"

"Yeah."

"Then why aren't you fixing it?"

"I will when you least expect it."

"That's called rape."

Michiko chimed in. "You can't really rape the willing, Ayako-chan."

"Michiko-chan...shut up." Ayako narrowed her eyes, and Michiko just snickered.

Since Ayako had to fill in for four days afterward, every day she worked at the creamery Hidan would walk in, order the same thing, and embarrass the hell out of her somehow. On the last day she had to work, she asked:

"Don't you get tired of sherbet?" With a tired look on her face.

"Nope." He started walking away, Michiko and the other girls snickering, and it took Ayako a bit longer to register the joke. Then, she blushed, and fired some double chocolate chunk at Hidan's head, which he stepped away from, and it splattered against the wall. Just after, he turned around to give her a small salute goodbye, stepping out of the door with the tiny bell on it, spoon in hand.

Next week, Ayako went out past the meadow, and walked to the lake to find Hidan. He was just picking up his scythe and ready to walk to the base.

"Oi, Hidan-san!" She called, waving her hand as she approached.

"What is it?" He looked a bit annoyed, but when didn't he?

"Pein-sama wants us to gather out things and go on the scroll retrieval mission."

Hidan sighed, irritated. "Well, let's get this shit over with.."

Ayako smiled, walking beside him. "Packing so we can spend some time together? Or the mission so you don't have to see me too often any more?"

Hidan rolled his eyes and shoved her playfully, Ayako stumbling just a little before regaining her balance and continuing to walk beside him.

"You're holding yourself in pretty fucking high regard, huh?" He smirked down at her.

"Pfft! Whatever, Narcissus." She grinned. "Why were you here so long, staring at yourself in the water again?"

"If you act this way on our mission, I'll kill you and sacrifice you to Jashin-sama."

"Haha! You don't have the heart to chop me up!"

"Really?" He challenged.

"Really." She smiled up at him calmly, and deep down inside he knew it was true. He couldn't kill the little demon even if she did bother the hell out of him.

After gathering her nin gear and what they would need to set up camp, the both of them walked outside the door after Ayako, dawning her own Akatsuki cloak for the mission, waved goodbye.

"Hey.." She inquired.

"Yeah?"

"Since Niji and Kumo went on the last mission I had, and Akina is in heat so it wouldn't be best to take her..can we take Kinsuke along?"

Hidan thought it over for a few seconds. "I think it would be better if it was just us, considering we already have everything packed and we don't exactly need him.."

"Aww..he's so eager to accompany me on things, though.."

"If you really need him, you can summon him, can't you?" Hidan started walking, Ayako immediately in step with him.

"That's true."

"That's settled, let's get the hell out of here."

After a while, they decided to pick up the pace. The scroll was a little while away and they wanted to set up camp before it got too dark. The nimbly jumped from tree branch to tree branch, and descended to walking on the ground again when the land became less wooded.

After walking for a few hours, they came across a stream.

"Hidan-san can we stop for just a moment? To get a drink?" Ayako asked, eyeing the stream as they walked along side it.

"No, you'd be wasting time." He muttered flatly.

"Alright."

Hidan looked down at her. "You're not going to complain?"

She returned his gaze, puzzled. "Err..no..why would I?"

He patted her on the head and pushed her toward the water. "Well, fuck, you've earned the privilege for a drink then."

Ayako laughed a bit. "Okay, then..weirdo.." She kneeled down and filled up her small canteen with water.

"If you were going to bitch, I was going to make it worse by having you parched because of your annoyance."

"I see." Ayako returned to his side and continued to walk. "You say I'm the weird one."

"Tch. You are."

"Uh-huh..crazy immortal man who sacrifices people and curses all the time for no reason."

"Fuck you. Quit being a nuisance."

Ayako just laughed.

After traveling for a while, it became dark, so they crept into the middle of a forest and made a fire, cooked and ate some things Ayako had packed, and set up a tent. Ayako was reading a book via firelight and Hidan was praying a good amount of feet away. After a few more minutes, Ayako got a little groggy and rubbed her eyes, deciding to retreat into the tent. She sank under her blanket in one of her sleeping shirts she packed with her. After not being able to sleep, she rolled over on her back and stared at the top of the tent. She hated being tired, but just not enough to actually sleep. After a few moments, she saw Hidan's shadow moving in the tent, and turned her head to look at him. She watched him for a few seconds, he seemed to not even notice her, and she turned her head back toward the top of the tent, closing her eyes trying once more to sleep.

Then, she felt a rustling above her, and opened her eyes. Hidan was hovering above her, only a few inches. She flinched.

"You scared the hell outta me!" She whispered in a panic.

He chuckled. "Did I?"

"Well, yea..." She quit talking because Hidan's tongue slowly stroked over her lips. She smirked, still a little drained from the travel, so her voice cracked just slightly. "...What do you want?"

He leaned in just barely closer. "To compensate from teasing you so much lately." He grinned. "I just can't help it, you're just so fucking cute when you're embarrassed, especially in front of other people."

Ayako blushed a little, her expression angry. She brought up her hand and tapped him on the face to simulate a slap.

"And why, Hidan-san, would you believe I'd allow you to do that?"

"Because, right now, it's different." His tone was as cool and collected as ever.

She huffed just a little. "Why is that?"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear: "Because we're alone."

His calm tone and words made her tense up. It was true, she's let out her emotions a lot more with Hidan when they were alone, away from the others in the house. It didn't happen all that often though, because in the base, aside from walking from the meadow with each other, they never seemed to cross paths and be unseen. Ayako brought her hands up, cupping them around Hidan's face to gently move him so he was again looking at her. She touched her lips softly to his, and pulled away slowly.

"Okay, then.." Her tone was a whisper, and she slid her arms around his neck. "..but only because we won't be able to very often once we return home."

He smiled down at her. "I think you worry too fucking much."

Her expression softened. "Maybe I do..."


	6. I'm not going anywhere,neither are you

**Yet again, when I was more than half way done writing this chapter, my program died, and when I brought it back up, auto save hadn't been set, so I had to re write another chapter! Arg! Oh well, I need to find another program to write with..starting this one out with a tent lemon. Everyone loves tent lemons. **

Hidan traced Ayako's jaw line with his fingers and she pulled the blanket that separated them out from under Hidan, while his hands gently massaged her breasts through her shirt. She bit her lip at the contact, and he leaned down to roughly ravage her neck with his teeth, causing her to cry out softly. She draped the blanket over them.

"I'm cold..so..I hope you don't mind.."  
"It's fine." He said, smiling. He slipped her shirt off and she twitched as the cold night air stroked over her bare skin. Ayako put her hands around the top of his pants, and slowly slid them off, while Hidan simultaneously slid a finger under the string of her panties to take them away with a more swift motion than Ayako. She wasn't as quick with everything as Hidan, but she was trying at the least. Hidan kissed her lips and nipped at the bottom one, and Ayako opened her mouth to accommodate his tongue as the two muscles danced together before Hidan broke the kiss, and Ayako reached up toward his rosary. Hidan grabbed her wrist, and looked down at her awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" He furrowed his brow.

"Well..last time..it was hitting me in the face so we took it of..remember?" She smiled meekly, as if she had done something wrong. "So I thought.."

He looked at her with an 'as if' smile on his face. "No."

She looked confused. "Why?"

He gripped her wrist a little tighter, leaning down to nibble her earlobe. "I'm not going to be all namby-pamby with you like last time."

Her jaw dropped. "What?!"

"I can't be nice all the time." He licked and kissed her neck. "Fuck that." He massaged her left breast, then her right, while his other hand stroked between her thighs.

Ayako cupped her hands around his face and turned him to look at her. "Fine, but don't kill me, okay?"

He chortled softly. "I'll try not to." He slid two fingers into her dripping entrance, moving them swiftly and he sank his teeth quite viscously into the flesh of her right bosom. She called out and entangled her fingers in his hair. He trailed kisses and bites from her neck, chest, and stomach to her hips, and she moaned out in soft whispers. Ayako tugged on his hair gently to bring him back up to face her, and Hidan leaned downward, kissing her hard. Ayako decided she could be rough and surprising, too, and bit down on Hidan's tongue, feeling a hot liquid rush from the wound. He moaned and deepened the kiss, and she tasted his blood, sickly sweet in her mouth.

Hidan pulled away slowly, smiling down at her. "It seems I've corrupted a sweet little girl." He curled his tongue from his mouth, and a drop of blood fell from it. As if it were automatic, Ayako brought her head up to catch the crimson droplet in her mouth.

"Tell me you don't have any diseases that don't affect you..that I could've gotten from doing what I just did." Ayako smiled, her voice breathy from Hidan's current actions.

He smirked playfully. "I think you'll be alright." He positioned Ayako's legs so they were resting on his shoulders, and he replaced his digits with his length, slowly only at first. He kissed her so it hurt, jaws eventually straining. Ayako was the one to finally give in and pull away for air.

Hidan gently stroked the tips of his fingers across her spine, making her shiver and tremble as he continued with his vigorous task. After a few minutes, Ayako began to move her hips quickly, rhythmically, to match Hidan's thrusts, and wrapped her arms tightly around him, bringing him in close for another kiss aflame. She ignored the strain on her muscles in the strange position, and Hidan's tongue caressed vehemently over hers. His hand found it's way to a nearby pouch, and he pulled away from the girl, producing a kunai and perking his eyebrows up as if to ask her permission.

Ayako stared at the blade in a daze, and then replied with her breath somewhat ragged. "Okay...but don't carve me up or anything.." Her breath became shorter when he began to move a little faster, as if telling her to hurry whatever she was planning to say up. "..Just something small for now.."

He smirked, increasing the pressure and pumping into her harder, so she cried out and dropped onto the haven that was her pillow and sank back into it, head tossing to her right. "I won't play too rough, crybaby.." He grinned devilishly at her, and she just stuck her tongue out at him. Gently, he took her left arm that was laying above her head and placed it by her side, leaning down to slash into the spot just below her shoulder. After making the small as requested incisions, he replaced the kunai and licked at the cuts, lapping up her blood. He enclosed the small wound in his mouth, kissing and sucking heatedly at it, Ayako moaning quietly, not wanting her sounds to reach travelers if they happened to be passing by.

After he began moving more powerfully, Ayako completely gave up trying to move with him. She was in a too compromising position, and didn't have enough experience to keep up with him, so reluctantly stopped. She clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip, almost bruising it trying to surpess noises, and her hands unconsciously clawed at his shoulders.

Hidan noticed how hard she was biting at her lip, and whispered: "Does it hurt?" His voice husky. At the sound, Ayako's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at the man above her. Seeing him made her skin catch fire, and she let out an almost broken, drawn out moan before answering him.

"Y-yes.." She whispered, trying to catch her breath and not doing so well. "..but don't stop."

He smiled down at her, and couldn't help but kiss her after being so seductive and adorable all at once. He pulled away, the now more familiar waves of heat crashed forcefully over her. She wanted to press herself against him, to feel him closer, but couldn't find the strength to stray away from her comforting pillow. Her sounds became more prominent than before, and she called out with more desperately. Hidan leaned into her to kiss her neck, listening to her abrupt, sweet noises that constructed her siren song, a smiled painted on his now flushed face. Sweat rolled off of the two in increased streams, and the air around them was thick and musty. After the tension from the heat grew to an aching intensity, Ayako cried out and clutched weakly at him, her release flooding her body to make her nearly lost to the world. Her head bobbed against the pillow with his thrusts and she softly moaned his name, her muscles tightening around his length, coaxing him further, and he soon followed the kunoichi with a moan and he smiled as she collapsed completely, her legs only remaining up, propped heavily on Hidan's shoulders. He moved to sit next where she lay, and after a few minutes of laying there limp, hazy expression on her face, she slowly sat up, and Hidan slipped the shirt she was planning to sleep in from earlier back over her.

After a few minutes, Ayako was laying on her side and Hidan was sitting up on his side of the tent, perhaps praying. Ayako wasn't quite in touch with reality. She was thinking things over. She was thinking about Hidan. She wondered what had drawn him to her, and why she could never refuse him. She was thinking about Deidara, and what he would think if he knew that she and Hidan's relationship was more than what she had with everyone else in the house. Of course, he'd be angry. He and Hidan weren't the greatest of friends. Of course, there were other people in the house that were less fond of Hidan than her father, but she couldn't help think what would happen. Her ever-understanding mother might not take this that well, either. She just didn't know. She turned to glance at Hidan quickly, and something pulled at her chest when she thought of him simply being gone. The two of them not being able to see each other, to annoy one another and have fun and be close to the other.

_'Why am I thinking about this?' _She was angry with herself. She simply thought too much in some situations. _'It's not like we're a couple or anything, and I'm getting so worked up..' 'You care about him.' 'Arg, you again.' 'What do you mean "you"? I AM you, too, you know.' 'What do you want?' 'You don't want to see him gone..ever. That's why you're so upset, dummy. No matter how loud and annoying he is, you don't want to be without the bastard, and you know it.' 'Shut up..' 'Tell him.' 'No!' 'Why not? He'd at the very LEAST be flattered.' 'Yeah, I'm going to say something like that so he'll be "flattered". Ha.' 'I said at LEAST. If he didn't care about you, why would you interest him to such an extent? You'd just be someone else he had to live with.' 'That's..true..' 'Well, then you should at least ask him what you're so worried about. Word it right, and you'll get the answers you want, the ones that actually MEAN something.' 'I'll..look stupid..' 'FINE, just sit here and don't take action, worry until it eats away at you, and get an ulcer at that!' _Ayako slowly sat up, hugging her knees to her chest after she ceases her inner quarrels. She rested her head on her knees, and simply couldn't look at him.

"Eto..Hidan-san.." Her voice was a worried whisper.

"Yeah?" He looked over at her from where he casually sat.

"If...if I.." She couldn't find the words, and her face was burning from nervousness.

"What is it?" He asked, seeming slightly annoyed.

"If..would you be..sad..if I were to be...taken away?" She hugged herself tighter. Her voice came out shakily, but she nonetheless asked the question.

Hidan's expression changed and he didn't seem so distant. He paused, calmly thinking her question over.

"Who wouldn't be?" He looked at her, staring, waiting for her to return his gaze, but she just wouldn't. After a few seconds, he decided since she wasn't going to answer him, he'd ask what was on his mind. "..Why?"

His simplistic answer and question that followed made her skin hot with emotion, and tears accumulated at the corners of her eyes, falling slowly. She shook and attempted to hide it. Seeing her tremble, Hidan moved to sit next to her, and took her into a comforting embrace. Ayako rested her head on his chest, crying softly, sniffling every now and then. Hidan bent down to whisper in her ear:

"I'm not going anywhere...and neither are you."

He held her for a few more seconds, but she decided she needed to regain herself and after she apologized multiple times and he responded telling her it wasn't necessary to do so, they settled down to sleep.

When Ayako opened her eyes the next morning, she found only herself to be in the tent, and most of the things already pack. She inwardly scolded herself for not being responsible and awake on time. She was sore from the previous night, but it wasn't as painful as before, and kind of made her smile. She changed her clothes, and looking at the arm Hidan had cut, she decided she'd have a little chat with him. She went out to find him, her Akatsuki cloak under her arm.

He was sitting by a stream close to the campsite. She neared him, and slapped him on the back of the head.

"What the fuck?!" He glared up at her.

Ayako pulled up her sleeve, revealing a Jashinist symbol cut into her skin. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, HUH?!" She returned his glare. "IS THIS SHIT SUPPOSE TO BE CUTE?!"

He just smirked maliciously. "You allowed me to do that, you know."

She sat down, gathering chakra to heal it. "You're a dick."

He chuckled "I know."

After she healed herself, Hidan stood. "You should pack up the rest of the stuff. We have to get going, so hurry the fuck up." Ayako sighed and did as she was told, not much later they were headed side by side to their destination.

After running for about thirty minutes, they found the old shrine where the scroll was located, and it wasn't difficult to infiltrate because it had been long since abandoned. Caution had to be the dominate roll in finding what they were looking for, because the building could collapse nearly any moment. Ayako put the scroll in one of her pouches, and they headed back the way they had came.

They neared the campsite they had been staying before, when seven men jumped swiftly down from the trees to confront them.

"Bounty hunters.." Ayako whispered, taking her stance. Hidan told her to keep her guard up, and she nodded. A hail of kunai was sent at them, Hidan back flipping to avoid them and Ayako dodging to the side. One of the rouges had taken a sweep with a kunai in hand at Ayako, and she sweeped him with her leg onto the ground. His kunai had fallen, but he grabbed her wrist while tumbling downward. Ayako held herself up to not fall with him, and landed a heavy kick to his stomach, an 'oof' sound coming from the man and blood splattering his lips. While she was about to finish off the one who had lunged at her with the blade, a second one rushed from behind her, and she grabbed his arm, using her weight to fling him straight to Hidan, who took care of him easily with a sweep of his scythe. The one she had previously kicked had stood, and she ducked a kick he had delivered, spinning and using all the momentum she could to push him, open-palmed, away from her long enough to take out her chained sickle blade from her cloak. She swung, and it caught his neck as he was trying to re balance himself, and she pulled the chain back toward her, causing a red fountain to spurt from her offender's neck. She glanced at Hidan to see if he was faring well, and he had caught one of them in a jutsu, now in his skeletal form. She saw one of the bounty hunters rush at him in an attempt to push him from the symbol, and she bolted toward him. She ran, catching the rouge just in time with a powerful shoulder. He went flying back, hitting the ground hard, and he recovered quickly, landing a punch to Ayako's jaw. She skidded onto the ground for a bit, and he was running at her already. She stood, and slammed a kick into his ribs, feeling them crack under the pressure. He flew back once more, and she followed him with her chain. He stood quickly, but the chain wrapped around his legs and Ayako pulled it, he falling to the ground once more. She threw three senbon that pierced deeply into his heart.

While trying to remove the chain from the man's legs, another came from behind her and flung her. She hit a tree, and the pain pulsed as she slid down the jagged bark. Before she could recover, the one that had thrown her kicked her in the stomach, and she coughed as she caught his foot to fling him, he back flipped, but do to the force Ayako put into it, landed on his side, giving Ayako time to stand and send the sickle flying at him. He dodged it, and ran toward her, but she landed a powerful kick to the side of his head, and he hit the ground spinning. Ayako was about to bring her sickle blade down onto him, when the last remaining one jumped in between him and punched her, sending her backward. This time, she caught the side of the tree and swung herself around it, connecting a drop kick with the one that had just hit her. She imbedded the blade into his arm, having just the amount of time to stand before he did, and sent the limb flying into the forest. He cried out as blood spilled from the arteries, and she swung the sickle to finish him, a kunai piercing her at the point where her left shoulder and neck meet. She winced, knowing the one she kicked in the head had thrown it, but wasted no time in finishing the other one off. She turned to the one that had hit her with the kunai, standing away from her.

Then she figured it all out. She pulled the kunai out as her nerves started to burn, and blood seeped from her mouth. The bastard had poisoned her. Just like the senbon she had imbedded into his partner's heart, the kunai was dripping with poison. She quickly groped for a small, thin blade in one of her pouches, and threw it at him. He almost dodged it, but it hit his arm and sunk in deep, the ink inside of it exploding. She made the little things herself. Ink exploding under your skin hurt like hell, and it would mark the man if they ever crossed paths again. Hidan was dealing with the strongest of the group, now, and she couldn't follow as the one that had poisoned her fled. She felt sick. Her body was tired, and her legs began to feel numb. She fell back, having no control, and hit the ground hard. Hidan was by her side quickly.

"Ayako, what the hell happened?!" He kneeled beside her.

She coughed, blood splattering from her mouth. "Poisoned..me..he poisoned me.." Her breath was deep, but slow, and sentences were hard to form.

"Do you have anything to cure it?"

She winced, and rolled a cloth out, it had four liquids in syringes. "I have no idea...what this poison is..but..the..the yellow looking one, right there.." She brought up a shaky hand to point. "Will postpone anything, at least."

He quickly grabbed it, and Ayako help a hand up. "Wait." She huffed out a few slow breaths, pointing at a hollow tube on the same cloth. "At my wound, suck out what poison you can, then inject me. Spit my blood out, because even though it won't kill you, it'll probably immobilize you..I think that's what it does..just shuts your system down..because that's how...I feel right now.."

Hidan pulled down her shirt, and placed the tube at her wound. He knew that he should just follow her instructions because she knew a lot more about poison than he did. Ayako winced as she felt blood and poison escaping her, Hidan turning his head to spit the tainted fluid out every so often. After about three drawls, Ayako told him what was left was probably already circulating. She took the syringe from him, and placed it above her arm, her hands trembling uncontrollably. He watched and decided it wasn't the best for her to administer the injection in her state.

"Just tell me where.." He placed the syringe over her arm.

"Right there, precisely..put the needle into the skin..a bit forcefully..and press the pump down..that's all.." He did as he was told, and she gritted her teeth as he pulled the needle out. Hidan gathered Ayako in his arms and sped away to try to find the base as quickly as possible. They needed to get to Sasori before her body shut down. Her legs were already useless.

"Are you falling asleep?" He asked, tone panicked.

Her head just bobbed as he jumped from limb to limb of the trees. "AYAKO!"

"Ah..." Her voice was weak, and she brought up her hands to pinch her cheeks, like she used to when she fell asleep in class. "..please..stop..just for a second.."

He was reluctant to do so, but jumped to the ground. She requested to be let down, and he did so gently, she kneeling in the grass. Hidan quickly gathered her hair and she vomited, coughing violently.

"Ayako..are you okay?" He knew that was a stupid question.

"Y-yeah...just..I don't think we should..jump in the trees..anymore it makes me ache.." She fell forward, and Hidan caught her, quickly picking her up again, traveling on the ground now.

After a few minuets of rushing to get to the base, looking down to see if Ayako was still awake, she spoke to him in a strained, broken voice.

"Hidan...if...if I die today..I want you to tell the people back home something.."  
"Shut the hell up!" He cringed at her words. "You AREN'T dying, dammit."

"But...but if I do..I want you..to..tell.." Her head fell to the side, she seemed delirious. He shook her.

"Ayako, stay awake dammit!"

She continued where she left off. "Tell...Kuzu..that even though..he hates it, he'll..always b-be..my thready bear.." She smiled nostalgically, remembering how angry he'd get when she called him that every now and then, but he'd still comfort her after she said it if she was sad. "Tell...tell my mom and dad..even though..I was mad at them sometimes.." Hidan was struggling not to interrupt her, but the way she was speaking chipped away at something inside of him, angered him, saddened him. "..that I don't regret anything, and love them.." She sifted in Hidan's arms. "Tell Sasori...I'm sorry..that I didn't live..long enough..to be the caliber of artist he is.." "..and tell Kisame.."

"STOP IT."

She looked up at him, completely dazed.

"You are not fucking dying today, not when it would be my fault. Not when I'm near, ever."

Cold sweat broke out all over her skin, and she leaned her head against Hidan's chest, trying to stay awake.

"Hidan.." She choked out, voice shaky.

"What?" His tone was desperate, something Ayako never heard before. It made her heart ache in her chest.

"Do..you think..I'm just not suppose to live long? I'm..meant to die...at seventeen?"

"Fuck no." He looked down at her, eyes narrowing with a bit of pain. She looked horribly sick. She said her skin burned, but she was very pale, sweating, breath completely irregular. She started coughing again, and he mentally winced for her.

He felt cold, clamy fingers on his cheek, and jumped a bit at the contact. He looked down at the kunoichi in his arms.

"Thank you...for everything, Hidan.." She stroked his face weakly with her small fingers. "I think...if..w-we...had.." she kept talking, but her voice dissipated into something inaudible. He looked down at her.

"AYAKO!" At that, she jolted in his grip, and looked at him with half closed eyes. "Fucking stay with me, we'll be there soon."

"We..we will?" Her tone seemed like she was thousands of miles away.

"I promise." He whispered in her ear, she smiling up weakly at him. He only hoped he'd be fast enough to get her to Sasori before the poison claimed her life. He couldn't bare that. No one back at the base could. They all had grown attached to her, if they admitted it or not. Hidan began questioning himself. Things like what if he were fighting the man that had poisoned her instead of Ayako? What if they had just detoured and quickly ran from the bounty hunters? What if they had brought Ayako's wolf Kinsuke along like she had asked? Would he have been able to protect her? Probably, Hidan had seen her pets in action, and they were pretty brave and capable. An animal could protect her, but at the moment most crucial, he couldn't. He held the kunoichi tighter and checked continuously for her consciousness. He'd be damned if he were to see this girl die today, or any time when he was around her. He brushed her hair, sticking to her face from sweat aside, and kissed her forehead. She just stared up at him aimlessly. She wanted to speak to him, but her mind was hazy and she couldn't figure out what words to sting together.

Silently, he prayed to Jashin for the power to save her, and when he looked downward again to check if she was awake, her lips formed the words:

"Thank you...and gomen.."

"For..for what?" He looked down at her, emotions scattered everywhere.  
"For..being..such a..burden on you.." Her breath began to slow.

"Stop speaking, save your energy, you'll be just fine, got it?"

She looked indescribably confused. "Just...fine?"

"You'll be fine.." He whispered. "you can't be selfish and just leave everyone, can you?"

She nodded, and her eyes closed briefly. He stroked her hair and kissed her on her cheek, which was searing hot unlike before. "You can't leave, dammit.." He whispered, cradling her limp body close. "Not yet.."


	7. The Good Things About Being Bedridden

It seemed as though Hidan had been running forever. Everything just took too damn long. Rushing through the forest grounds to stay concealed, he would watch Ayako's body rack every now and then from coughs that produced blood to stain her lips and chin.

She began to shiver. Her tremors were growing to the point where they were violent, and Hidan stopped to wrap his cloak around her quickly, trying to keep his stamina from fading to make it on time in this situation. Her lips were a pale blue and her eyes were dim, she seemed to see too close to death for his comfort, and he continued on, trying to keep a steady speed.

Finally, Hidan had stepped on Akatsuki ground. He arrived while the sky was splattered with oranges and reds from sunset, and he stormed into the living room, Ayako paralyzed temporarily from the waist down from the poison, to confront seek help from Sasori. Deidara and Sakura were immediately by her side, asking what had happened. Sasori quickly stood up, and led them to Ayako's room.

"Lay her on the bed, I'll be right back with everything." Sasori regarded the situation calmly while Hidan explained her condition bluntly to Ayako's parents by her bedside.

Ayako looked up at the three completely dazed while they took the cloaks wrapped around her away and cut her shirt from her to expose the wound. Sasori returned with a syringe, bowl of water, and a few other things.

"First.." the puppeteer began, "Sakura, you should take as much poison from her body that you can, then I'll administer the shot, and we'll need to watch over her."

"Of course.." Sakura nodded and moved her hair away from her face. She gathered chakra in her hand and used the water to push into Ayako's wound to search for the poison. Ayako cried out weakly, and tried to sit up, but Deidara gently held her down. By the time Sakura was in the midst of removing what toxicant she could from her daughter, people had crowded the room to watch Ayako's progress. She struggled from the pain against Deidara to no avail, too weak to do much, and very much unaware of the situation all together. All she knew was her legs were useless and something hurt. At length, Sakura pulled away and replaced the water into the bowl, now red with blood and becoming an odd, sickly looking purple from the poison. Sasori gently put his hand on Sakura's shoulder to move her aside and nodded to her. He sat down on the bed beside Ayako, and motioned for Deidara to move her onto her side. He did, and her shivering persisted, but her lips slowly had returned to normal color. Sasori drew a deep blue, nearly black serum from a small tube with the needle of the syringe, careful looking at the dosage, which was quite high for now. He leaned over and brushed Ayako's hair aside, and administered the shot of the curing elixir into her neck, in which she called out painfully. Deidara slowly returned her to lay on her back, and Sasori explained to everyone that if they saw her breathing cease, or she started to shiver again, to inject her with a small dosage of the liquid in the bottle. Sakura and Deidara decided they would be the first to watch over their daughter, and sat worriedly by her bedside while the others slowly dissipated from the room.

Ayako's eyes slowly opened the next morning, and she looked around her empty room painstakingly. After a few seconds of observing, the place between her neck and shoulder at her left burned with intense pain, and she let out a scream and angrily reached for a bottle on her nightstand, tossing it so it shattered hard against the wall. She clutched her bandaged wound and curled up into a ball on the sheets with much difficulty. At the sound of breaking glass and Ayako's roar, Akatsuki members scattered into the room.

"What happened, un?" Her father was quickly by her side, and she slowly moved her arm away from her line of vision to look up at him. Sakura sat down next to Ayako on her bed, looking over at the remains of the bottle, then to Deidara.

"Do you remember everything?" Sakura asked gently, brushing Ayako's hair from her face. The question rang in Ayako's mind, and she pondered over it for a moment, looking somewhat bewildered, and then the entire memory of the run in with the bounty hunters flooded back.

"Yeah.." Her voice cracked, hoarse and weak, and Sakura sat her up gently with an arm holding her up behind her back, Deidara giving Ayako a drink of water.

Ayako looked around the room at everyone while Sakura gently leaned her to sit up against her pillow and headboard while she disposed of the broken glass. Her eyes stopped at Hidan leaning against the doorframe, and a weak smile pulled at her lips.

"Thanks, Hidan-san..for getting me back here." She brought up a hand to rub her sore eyes.

"Like I was gonna let you die, and have everyone here bitch at me for it." He gave her a wink.

"Like you'd care if people yelled at you.." She looked over at Sasori. "Sasori-san, I'm sure you helped me to live.." He just nodded and smiled, and she quietly thanked her mother for her assistance, and everyone else for being there. She told them not to worry, but they still looked shaken from the scream and busting glass. What could Ayako say? When she woke up, it hurt like hell.

Sasori had informed everyone that Ayako would be sick for a little bit before complete recovery, and had everyone watch over her in intervals. Her first day of recovering from the poison was horrible. She had a fever constantly, and she'd go into heavy coma-like sleeps, and then wake to just throw up. That's all she seemed to do, sleep and vomit. She couldn't keep any food down, and water was hard to swallow, so she took a very long time to eat, and it was for no real reason, because it wouldn't remain with her long. Through her sickness, she felt dazed and would just stare at the ceiling from her bed, thinking. She couldn't remember what she thought about as she drifted one subject to the next.

After some hours, she could actually stay awake for a little while for the people that watched over her, and could talk to them. She easily forgot what she talked about with who though, because the sleep she elapsed into was like a crushing oblivion of nothingness, and she'd jolt awake just to get sick, and lay there miserably. Awake for once, she turned her head to look at Hidan, sitting in a chair at her bedside.

"Oi..Hidan-san.."

He looked up at her. "What?"

"You know..that I like animals..but wolves are my favorite.."

He gave her an odd look as she rambled on like someone who was sleep deprived, someone who would talk about things that made sense but they were either really stupid or hilarious in some way. "Yup.."

"Well, you know..what animal..aside from a wolf I'd like to have?" She looked completely lost. She was probably slap happy.

He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, half annoyed, half amused. "What the fuck would that be, kid?"

She smiled in a silly manner. "Promise..not to laugh."

"Err...k.."

Her smile widened as if she were in dream land. "A moose. I've always thought it would be so awesome to have..a moose.."

"I..don't think moose live too close to us, Ayako.." He leaned his head in his hand at the jaw, watching her with a small smile.

"I know." She threw her arms upward, and then they immediately plopped back onto the bed. "That's why it sucks!" She sighed, and curled up facing him, her arm between her head and pillow to support her. "It would just be..cool..'cause the males have those wicked awesome antlers..and they're like six to seven feet tall and all like "Eeerrrreeeghh"! Ya know?"

"Did..you just try to imitate a moose..while you're not even aware of what the fuck is going on?"

She laughed a bit. "Yeah, I think so." She brought her hand up to cover her mouth while she coughed for a bit.

"Don't ever do it again."

"What?" She yawned.

"Imitate a moose."

"Oh...okay." She smiled. "They're still cool, though. They bring up their hind legs to itch the back of their ears sometimes.." She motioned with her leg.

"Like cats and dogs?" Hidan leaned back in the chair, not really knowing why he continued with the conversation.

"Yup. I've seen it on my.." She motioned her fingers moving, in a peace-like sign, like little bunnies, "..travels.." Ayako sighed. "Fuck, I'm seriously tired."

Hidan chuckled. "I can tell."

"I'm going to bed before I start rambling about who knows what.."

"Alright."

She turned over to return to sleep, her eyelids continually disobeyed her and she decided to just give in already.

Ayako stirred and brought her eyes open very slowly. She looked over at the clock, noticing no one was in her room, so she was probably getting better and not needed to be under surveillance all the time. She figured that out when she didn't automatically have to reach for a bucket when she awoke. "I can't believe I slept all the way into the morning.." She rolled over and tried to ignore her pounding headache, and a smile spread across her face.

She saw small boxes and presents of the like. A tradition that she herself had started, when someone was injured or sick, the other members would get them something small to make them smile while they were stuck in their room. She looked upward to her pillow, and had to laugh when she saw two plushies. One from Hidan, a moose. "No way.." She sat up very slowly to examine it, and read the note attached to his little antlers telling her to never mention moose again when she's out of it because it's creepy as hell. The one from Kakuzu was a bear, with sutures all over him and it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen. The note told her to stop calling him thready bear because she has a real one to confide in now. She giggled and smiled sweetly and was in awe at the elaborate paper flowers Konan had decorated her desk with. The gifts were small, cute, and thoughtful. Like candies to enjoy once she got better and could actually hold food, many different colored sets of ink for artistic purposes, some hair sticks from her mother that were beautifully decorated, Pein must have set a stack of books she'd never read before on her desk because of her complaining for a library, and it was a promise for a future one. She didn't have the resolve to reach over and see who it was from exactly, but she had a feeling the pretty yukata was from Itachi. He had brought her things like that before.

She saw a figure begin to walk by her room and called out to it, hoping for some company. It was Sasori, and he was kind enough to sit beside her on her bed while she spoke to him her thanks and he simply replied that it was nothing. When she reached her hand outward and begged to be handed the hairbrush because she seriously needed it from tossing around so much in her sleep, he turned her around and proceeded to brush her hair himself, telling her that if she moved around too much she'd get dizzy and just vomit again, which was true.

"Thanks, Sasori-san.." Ayako gently leaned her head forward, Sasori holding pieces of hair in his hands to brush. It always felt good when other people brushed her hair, so Ayako never passed up the opportunity.

"It's nothing.." He said in his ever calm voice. "After all, you'd do the same for anyone else in the house, correct?"

She smiled as he slowly finished his gentle work on her hair. "I would."

After he was finished, Ayako ran her fingers through her hair, glad it was finally touchable again. She leaned onto Sasori's shoulder and inquired about how everyone was doing in general while she was confined to her room. They spoke for a few minutes, when Sasori decided he needed to finish the new puppet he was working on, and recruited the person who had just passed by the room to accompany Ayako in an apology for leaving her so abruptly. It was Hidan that walked into her room, and she couldn't help but smile and hold up the little bull moose he had given her.

"You got me a moose! You remembered my incoherent babble about how cool they were."

He smirked and patted her on the head playfully. "Yeah, I decided you'd never shut up unless you got one...in some form."

"Aww.." She turned the toy over in her hands. "..well, that's nice.." She gently place the antlered cutie aside and patted her chest. Hidan's response was laying a hand across her bosom, and she smacked his hand away. "No, you tard! I meant lay your head there, duh!"

He furrowed his brow, and decided what the hell, the door was shut, and Ayako was clingy to anyone when she was sick anyway. He lay his head onto her chest and it felt really strange, like it was all too reversed for him. She stroked his hair and he wrapped an arm around her waist, the other hand making idle circles on her mid drift, not really knowing what to think of the situation, but her fingers felt nice softly massaging his scalp.

"I never thought...my life would be in your hands.." Ayako began, Hidan looking up at her. "I..wasn't ready to die. I wasn't afraid to, but I still wasn't ready, you know?"

"What are you trying to say?" He asked flatly.

"That it was very kind of you to carry me all the way back here, not even knowing if I was going to make it or not."

"Well, what the hell else was I suppose to do? Leave you there? That'd be pointless."

"Just, thank you, okay?" She shoved his shoulder playfully.

"You can quit saying that now, I heard you the first time."

Ayako smiled, and they both sat in silence for a little while, Ayako's eyes a bit heavy and the atmosphere making Hidan a bit tired as well.

"Hidan-san...would you be upset if I had died?" Ayako didn't look at him, just stared off while she asked the question. She must have not remembered how Hidan told her it would be selfish just to die like that.

"Didn't I already answer that stupid question?"

"Oh.." She recalled the time that they had spoke previously. "..I remember." She sighed at the fact her memory was still hazy. "I seriously need to get healthy again.."

"You've progressed, at least...you don't spew every ten seconds." Hidan moved his hand around her waist underneath her shirt to stroke his fingertips across her lower back, hot from her fever. It made her shiver and he smirked at that, Ayako's fingers still gently trailing through his hair.

"That's very true.." She said calmly, trying to suppress a yawn. She gave up and let her eyes close, but tried her best to remain awake. Her body seemed to always betray her when it came to sleep. The atmosphere Ayako gave off from her hazy sleepiness soon affected Hidan as well, the entire air about the room was intoxicatingly sleepy. Both of them eventually gave in, and they fell asleep not quite sure who was comforting who at the time.


	8. I Think I Don't Wanna Think About You

Hello, I'm back after a long time of not writing. I apologize for that. School is pretty much kicking my ass. I like this fic, trust me, I want to finish it, and I thank the people who are sticking with me and hopefully I get good responses. I have a few things I thought I might explain, though. It seems like Hidan and Ayako have a lot of sex, huh? Well, there IS a reason for that, believe it or not. This isn't just porn, I promise. I think that since Hidan isn't really an emotional person, his connections are a bit different if he has any, and he shows his connection to Ayako with something he actually understands, and its physicality. SO, I hope you can understand where I'm coming from. For the record, I'm keeping Tobi as Tobi and not Madara simply because it helps the flow of the story, and he isn't an incredibly important character in this fic.. Again, I apologize for being slow. During summer, I could write a chapter every day. I hope the few people that read this story stay with me, though. Thanks you guys! Your reviews are really appreciated, and never go unnoticed!

* * *

A protest for waking wavered deep in her throat as Ayako opened her eyes slowly, and felt pressure on her body. She looked down with half closed eyes, and smacked Hidan on top of the head.

"What the hell?" He glared up at her.

"You fell asleep, jackass." She grumbled.

"You fell asleep too, so why the fuck am I the jackass?"

"I'm allowed to fall asleep. I'm sick and it's my room. If someone had come in, they'd ask questions, and that's just annoying." She pushed hopelessly at his shoulder, her strength drained from being so tired and sick. "Get off, my boobs hurt. How long have you been laying there?"

Hidan sat up, moving downward from Ayako. He smoothed a hand through his hair to fix where Ayako had been playing with it. Ayako stretched, her body aching slightly. Hidan observed her features.

"That poison must have taken a lot out of you. You're STILL obviously drained." He leaned back on his hands. "You should get more rest, you look like shit." He smirked. "..and you're boobs hurt? WHAT boobs?" He prodded at her small chest playfully.

Ayako threw her middle finger up in the air at him. "That's definitely something you say to a teenage girl that almost died, you ass." She huffed a bit. "Not to mention, I DO have boobs...just small ones. Now quit being so obnoxious for once."

He just laughed and exited her room. Ayako turned on her side, rubbing her chest lightly with her hands. Hidan was heavy! She flipped over her pillow because it was too heated from her previous fevers to be comfortable, and forced herself back to sleep.

Her third day of recovery, she felt wonderful compared to before. She disobeyed everyone's orders and left her room, sneaking around the house. If she was well enough to walk around and not get dizzy, then they should let her. She had creeped unnoticed into the kitchen and found the most delicious looking cake on the counter. Her mother had probably made it. Forbidden in her sickness to have sweets, she ignored that fact, and cut a slice.

As she shoved fork fulls of the delicious, sugary, terrible-for-your-body treat, she heard someone clear their throat noisily, obviously wanting to be heard. Ayako's turned her head, wide-eyed, to see who it was. She was caught red handed..because it was red velvet cake, of course. Not caring to get dressed, sitting in a tank top and her underwear on the counter, cross legged, a fork hanging out of her mouth and a plate with cake on it in her hands. Hidan was leaning against the doorway, with that damned smug smile on his face.

"Weren't you not allowed to have cake?"

She flipped him off and began hurriedly shoving more cake in her mouth, and Hidan grabbed the plate, holding it away so she couldn't grab it, protesting with her mouth full. He sighed, and grabbed her, carrying her under his arm by the waist, kicking and protesting, back to her room.

He threw her on the bed, sitting in a chair close to her, putting one leg over her wrists that were outstretched over her head, and the other leg on her ankles, pinning her down. He leaned back in the chair and finished the rest of the cake, mocking her as she glared at him.

"You're a bastard." Ayako looked at him completely annoyed.

"I know." He smirked and licked some frosting off of the fork, putting the now empty plate down on her nightstand.

What was with these people? Couldn't they see that she could function perfectly fine on her own now? She didn't have to stay in bed, dammit. _"I have more important things to do.."_She thought to herself, staring idly at her ceiling. Unlike the other people here, Ayako eliminated people who sought her for bounty and capture purposes. She usually killed them in their first encounter, but the one who had recently poisoned her had fled. She had made plans to seek him out and get rid of him before he spread word of her. She wouldn't be hunted down like a dog like the other Akatsuki seem to be. _"Why don't they just eliminate the people who threaten them? Wouldn't it make missions easier so they don't run into mercenaries and other enemies? They never listen to me, I guess they have better things to do than insure their identities aren't everywhere..I mean, everyone's in the bingo books except me.."_ She never wanted to encumber herself with no good reason, so she went out of her way to keep herself in hiding. The only one that knew there was a young, orange-ish haired girl in the Akatsuki was the one she'd find and destroy, and also some civilians when she had stayed in an inn or something of the sort. Civilians knew the drill, though, they were damn hospitable when they saw those cloaks. She just needed to worry about that bounty hunter.

Hidan snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Ayako, what the fuck? Are you sleeping with your eyes open?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking..." She turned her head to face Hidan. "By the way, WOULD YOU GET YOUR FUCKING FEET OFF OF ME, YOU ATE MY CAKE ALREADY!"

He smirked and made a snorting sound, lowering his feet that had her pinioned to the bed.

Ayako sat up on her knees, turning her head toward Hidan. "Hey.."

"What?" He yawned.

"Why are you still in here, anyway?"

He smiled. "Because, I'd rather spend time with you than anyone else in this house."

Her mouth twisted slightly, making an annoyed expression. What the hell was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"You're fun."

Her eyelids lowered in a curious scowl. "How is that?"

"I like to watch you squirm when you're embarrassed or humiliated. It's adorable when you're underneath my thumb."

She sat up straight. "What the hell? You're just.."

Of course, he swiftly cut her off, speaking over her. "And you still get pleasure from it.." He placed his forefinger on her forehead. "..you're more of a masochist like me than you think, little girl." He pushed her back down on her bed with his finger, trailing his hand down to curl his fingers under her chin, making her look up at him with a defensive face.

Her voice shook at first, her emotions were a little bit thrown about. "Wh-why are you so mean?"

He held her chin tighter. "Why do you keep coming back?"

"You find me..."

"Don't you want me to?"

She couldn't think of anything to say to his statement. Her thoughts were scattered everywhere. Did she want him to keep finding her? If she did, why was she so worried about someone else knowing about what they did? Did someone know? Was she obvious...did she leave a heavy trail? Even more prominent...was Hidan telling the truth, even if Ayako didn't know it yet? She shifted her legs from under her because it simply wasn't comfortable anymore as Hidan's hand slid slowly down to her left bosom and squeezed it gently through her shirt. His hand was hot compared to her skin, which was proof her fever was gone, and his hands gently began to engulf her body in a hot flame, softly trailing over her petite curves. Slowly, he slipped a hand under her panties, now kneeling by her bedside, the other hand propped below his jaw, elbow on her comforter, as if he wasn't doing anything at all out of the ordinary. The joints of his fingers stroked across her clitoris and outer labia, and she felt a warm swelling between her legs as he did so. She didn't know why he'd just do these things out of nowhere. What sign had she given him, anyway? Did he just do whatever he wanted on a whim? Well, duh, it's Hidan. He always does whatever he wants, no matter how frivolous it seems to someone else. It seemed a bit awkward, for Ayako anyway. Hidan just sat there expressionless, but his eyes were fixated, amused, on her. Being that the atmosphere was a bit strange to her, when Hidan's fingers slithered hotly into her she moaned out in a short, gasp of breath, she decided to tease him a little.

"Pedophile."

He laughed deeply in his throat for a moment, quickening the pace of his fingers. "I'm not hearing you say "no", so what's the problem?"

"Ahh.." She breathed out in a small whisper, widening her legs for him and grasping his wrist in her palm, pulling his hand closer.

Hidan smirked from his lazy position at her bedside. "That's what I thought."

Ayako turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, her hand still lightly squeezing Hidan's wrist. She felt his tongue lap at her neck and when his lips came across the flesh, she let out a whimper as he trailed kisses to her collarbone, lifting her shirt above her head and tossing it with his free hand. He licked and kissed her breasts, receiving soft whimpers from the girl. He disposed of her panties in the same manner as her top, and stroked his tongue across the patch of engorged flesh his fingers weren't busy with.

"Hidan.." Ayako barely could construct a whisper as she gently tangled her fingers in Hidan's silvery hair. After a few minutes of clam, soft torture, Hidan swiftly clutched onto Ayako's wrists and threw her not so carefully onto a pillow beside her bed that was on the floor. She let out an "Ow!" Which was greatly muffled by the pillow, and Hidan was working on removing his own clothing when she turned around to glare at him with a pouty look.

"What the hell was that?!" She asked angrily.

He just smiled at her, placing his clothes onto her bed and crawling toward her. She was on her knees, looking back at him, and he placed one hand between her legs to tease her again and the other onto her shoulder. He leaned down a little to whisper in her ear:

"Be quiet. If someone heard you, they'd storm in here and make a huge ordeal out of nothing..so just shut up."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but honestly couldn't refuse. In a strange way, she was slowly getting used to how Hidan did things. Unfortunately (perhaps even fortunately?), she may actually begin to enjoy the way Hidan worked. Ayako put her knees on the pillow and planted her hands firmly on the floor, wriggling a little because of Hidan's fingers. Her breaths came out in soft, controlled huffs and she looked ahead, hoping no one would decide to barge in.

In a quick motion, Hidan slid his fingers from Ayako and replaced them with his member. It made Ayako wince a little. It hurt but not too badly. It was more surprising than painful. Hidan didn't stall for Ayako, and began thrusting immediately. Ayako almost lost her balance, and coped via planting her palms more firmly onto the floor. She bit her lip in an attempt not to cry out, feeling Hidan's hand slither up her body to play with her breasts and clamp onto her shoulders to keep her steady. Ayako leaned her head downward, her hair flowing back and forth upon the pillow and floor with Hidan's thrusts. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her not to call out due to the fact Hidan wasn't being very coy or kind with her and began moving really fast from the start and thrusting into her roughly. Her eyes began to roll back form the heat between them, and she clamped her eyelids shut. She still couldn't quite grasp how Hidan was so calm and so arrogant even in this situation. Her heartbeat rang out in her ears, and she couldn't help but to let out a soft moan as he plunged at an even quicker pace into her. As she pinched her eyelids shut ever so tightly, her mind began asking her questions she had never thought of before, consciously, anyway. _'Is..this it? Is this what he wants from me?'_Her eyes snapped open at the question, staring down at the pillow as her body moved swiftly because of Hidan. _'What am I thinking?'_ She shook her head slightly at herself. _'Since when do I care what I am to him? Of course this is all he wants. It's Hidan, for fuck's sake! He doesn't think anything more of me..so..why should I..of him..?'_ She bit her lip nervously as that question rang in her mind as well. _'What do I think..of him?' _She closed her eyes, shaking her head again. _'Don't complicate things. Right now..you're having wonderful sex, why ruin it?' _A certain familiar voice asked her. A particular evil voice. _'You again?' _Little good Ayako asked little bad Ayako. _'Pfft. Shut up. Like you ever give good advice, anyway.' 'I SO DO give good advice!' 'Then..why does she never listen to you?' "You did NOT just go there..' 'Oh, yes. Yes I did.' Good Ayako couldn't respond to that comment. 'Why are you fighting with yourself, dumb ass? Hidan is going completely out of his way to pleasure YOU. He's doing this with YOU. Focus on THAT! You're obviously special, because otherwise he'd waste absolutely no time on your lame ass!' 'That's right..'_Slowly, Ayako snapped back into reality. Her knees hurt a bit from the position, but she didn't care. She loved the way Hidan did things, even if other people would think it was too mean. Even if she'd never admit it to him, she always wanted things like this his way, to have him in charge, because that was when it made her feel the best. There was something about him in general that drew her to him on a friendly and sexual level. Maybe it was his attitude. Sure, he was a total douche, but he was fun and honest. He'd stand up for what he believed in, even if everyone else thought it was wrong. Ayako liked that. She liked him, and even though he probably just saw her as a naive little girl and sexual outlet, she was fine with it because it allowed her to spend more time with him. Hidan's lips met with her neck, kissing and licking it, tasting the sweat that was accumulating on her skin. She cooed softly when he did so, her head lolling, staring again downward. Her eyes were heavy, and her cheeks terribly flushed. Pleasure was coursing through her body, electric currents of bliss crashing over her. She opened her mouth, and began to whisper.

"Hidan-san..." She interrupted herself with a low moan. "Hidan-san..I.." Right before the sentence was formed, her mind cleared, her head no longer swimming about because of the situation, and she put a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. She was glad she was turned away from Hidan so he couldn't see her expression. _'What the hell is my problem?!'_

"Yeah?" Hidan whispered in her ear, Ayako slowly placing her hand back onto the floor to steady herself better. Her heart raced even more, her expression of fear unwavering. _'Okay..um..change it..but..be honest at the same time! That should work!'_

"I.." She breathed out as his hands began to search her body, making her shiver with light touches and causing her nerves to jolt within her. "I'm close.." She whispered, sounding embarrassed. "Go harder, please.."

"So soon?" He chuckled in her ear.

"I'm scared someone will walk in..and..and you're just going so fast..I can't help it.." Everything that she was saying to him was true, but it still made her blush because she knew..she could just FEEL that he loved hearing her say these embarrassing things.

"I'll agree with you, for once.." He cupped her face gently with one hand, turning her to face him and pull her into a burning, deep kiss as he worked himself even harder into her, feeling himself push deeper, her muscles tensing around him sweetly and greedily. For Ayako, it hurt, but felt absolutely wonderful at the same time. It seemed like no matter what Hidan did, it felt good. He palliated every situation for her..and he was in her mind constantly. What was worse, though, was as they associated with each other more, even if it was just for a little fun to kill time for Hidan, Ayako didn't want him out of her head anymore.

As their tongues danced, it was obvious for Ayako that it was Hidan's plan to keep her mouth covered and muffle the sounds she would make. She didn't mean to, and didn't want to encumber Hidan, but it was something she couldn't seem to avoid. She would have screamed into the kiss if she wasn't aware that being caught was highly probable. Her body heat melted into Hidan's, her breath short and his following suit. Her body was completely surrendered to him, and he knew it. As the searing warmth inside of her rose more and more, she clawed helplessly at her pillow and moaned into the kiss Hidan planned to share with her until it was safe to stop. Her mind began to drift as ecstasy completely ravaged her body, sending her nerves into a crazed frenzy as Hidan roughly played with the girl, unable to escape and of course not wanting to. Lightning pulsed through her in pleasurable waves, building up until finally the heat inside her, tightly coiled as if under immense pressure, intensified to the highest point, and flooded out through her violently, every fiber of her body seemingly trembling as it did so, her inner walls clenching tightly around Hidan as she called out powerlessly one last time as he was kissing her, Hidan himself releasing the proof of his ecstasy into her, burning and lustful as it flowed into her, both of them continuing until the final droplet of lust seemingly evaporated. Slowly, the pulled away from each other, a small string of saliva following them and then breaking. Ayako dropped in a hopeless heap of sticky, messy pleasure onto the pillow and her floor, Hidan sitting up on his knees, breathing heavily, which Ayako didn't see him do too often. Ayako's breaths were beyond her control, and Hidan was running his fingers through his hair to fix the imperfections their act had brought on.

Ayako, trying quite hard to regulate everything, light tingles of pleasure still moving through her, finally turned, looking upward to see Hidan fully dressed, standing above her, She wondered just how long she had been laying there.

"You okay?" He smirked. "Do you need anything? You look a bit..frazzled. What could someone that is suppose to be sickly possibly do to make themselves so unhealthy looking, dear?"

"F..fuck you..you did it." She turned onto her side, embarrassed.

He chuckled lowly. "Of course I fucking did. Who else here would?" Hidan's expression grew to a thoughtful smirk. "I mean, there are people here that want to, but I doubt they have the balls to make a move..you being the whole 'precious little gift of love that needs protecting' that you are.."

"p..Please!" Ayako sputtered out, her cheeks again flushing. Slowly she stood up, her legs obviously shaky, and Hidan gently put a hand on each of her arms to steady her. "As if anyone in this house wants to take me to bed..aside from a certain silver-haired pedo who has nothing better to do.." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You'd be pretty fucking surprised,then.." His smirk didn't fade.

"W..well..whatever..just..I need to take a shower..you're being annoying. Go be weird somewhere else.." She turned to walk away from him, but the muscles in her legs betrayed her and she nearly fell, Hidan steadying her again.

He laughed. "Do you need help? Can you even fucking walk straight? We only did it once, and you're all over the place.."

She blushed, slapping his hand away. "I..I'm fine..I'll BE fine..so just..leave, because the longer you stay, the more suspicious this gets.." Slowly, Ayako made her way to the shower, her legs beginning to recover.

Hidan nodded, that same smug, dick head smirk plastered on his face as he left her room. Before he closed her door, he bantered. "Fine, but if you fall over in the shower and crack your head open, and there's blood spewing out of your eyes, remember I offered you help, and won't give a damn if you do."

Ayako just stuck her tongue out at him, and he winked at her as he left her room. Ayako then made her way to the shower, and stood there, leaning against the shower wall, hot water soothing her as she simply stared off into space. For once, she reverted back to where she started. She didn't want to think about Hidan. "After I'm done here..." She whispered, under her breath, "I'm out of this place..I need to find that bounty hunter.." She looked at the misty shower door, knowing the people in the house wouldn't allow her to leave because she was still in recovery. She wasn't going to let this go by, though. She wasn't going to stand back, and let her information be leaked or be hunted after. They'd definitely try to stop her, saying she was too weak to face anyone right now. Ayako, however, knew that wasn't the case. "I'll just have to make a plan.." As she stared off, thoughts of the Jashinist flashed in her head. "I don't want to think about you, dammit.." She continued to whisper to herself, looking at the hazed over glass doors. Finally, she was able for the most part to repress Hidan for now. "I'll find him..I have to.." Her eyes looked up at the water spraying upon her. "I just need to figure my way out of here first.."


	9. Seperate Sides of Revenge

Hello! I'm back, after so long! Sorry I haven't updated, school is a HUGE block for me, but now its summer, and I can get this rolling again. I know this is a long fic, but I thank those who are sticking with me!

* * *

Ayako had spent hours in her room simply thinking and constructing instruments for her temporary escape. Sitting a syringe on her nightstand, she rubbed her sore neck and decided to venture out into the base. She moved through the halls, looking at every door, every window, chair or any other piece of furniture. She sat in the living room, smiling and conversing as well as being calm with the other Akatsuki as she attempted to piece together how they would react. How each of them would move. What would Deidara, Kakuzu, Sakura, or Kisame try to do? What about Itachi, Sasori, Tobi, and anyone else? Who would let her pass, and what measures would they take to try to stop her? After some time, she went back into her room, gathering four small scrolls and setting them up around the base. She put on her kunoichi sandals, her Akatsuki cloak and hat, gathering the nin gear she thought was necessary. She sighed, sitting on her floor at the foot of her bed, staring at her closed door. After taking in a few deep breaths, she decided it was now or never, and stood.

"I hope they can forgive me.." She whispered to herself, grabbing the syringe she had previously filled, and a few other things like an extra shuriken pouch, and opened her door. Immediately, she ran into Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Her mother asked, looking confused. "You never just wear your cloak around in the base, what are you up to?" Sakura furrowed her brow, her lip curled slightly as if she was angry.

Ayako bit her lip for a moment, then shook her head. No time to be nervous. "I'm finding the bounty hunter that poisoned me, mom. I'm sorry if you don't think I'm ready, but I need to. I'm not going to be on wanted posters and in the bingo books..I don't want to be bothered with things like that.." She stared at her mother firmly. In some way, it reminded Sakura of herself.

Sakura's expression grew more intense. "No. You're not leaving. You're still recovering."

Ayako looked at the floor, then back up at Sakura. "I knew you'd say no..but..will you stop me?"

Before Sakura could reply, Ayako jumped over her, running momentarily on the wall before hearing the kunai her mother had thrown to stop her. She turned, jumping, and the kunai whizzed under her, hitting and sticking into the wall. They were aimed at her legs because Sakura didn't really want to hurt Ayako. She just wanted to keep her long enough to actually become healthy and ready for another fight. Ayako bit her thumb, smearing the blood onto a scroll she had under a nearby doorframe, and Niji was summoned, immediately sent to immobilize Sakura as her mother called for Deidara to stop her.

Hearing Sakura yell out, Deidara swiftly turned the corner, watching Ayako sprint toward him, and figured out what she was doing at that very moment. Ayako jumped, contacting a hard kick to his face that sent him backward, but he had grabbed onto her ankle and sent her into the wall. She recovered too quickly, tuning a corner and running down a second corridor, and as Deidara attempted to follow her, found a complete entanglement of explosive clay vines thoroughly lining the hallway. He smiled, not completely sure of how she put them there so quickly. Perhaps a summon? Either way, he decided if she was that determined, to call out to the other members and ask to stop her, but he ended his chase there. Deidara found Sakura sitting in a corner, the ever vigilant Niji sitting upright like a soldier, the perfect guard, who would snarl if she made the slightest move. He smiled at her.

"It looks like she really wants revenge..and to keep her identity secret, yeah?" He smiled once more, looking down the hallway, and back at Sakura, who seemed quite upset.

"Dammit, Deidara, that is absolutely not the point! She'll die! She's still hurt!" She went to sit up, but Niji howled at her, and went back to her spot, which made Deidara chuckle, and her glare at him. For now, the two disagreed.

Of course, the other members had their own opinion of what was best for her, just like Sakura and Deidara, her own parents, were on conflicting sides. Pein and Konan were gone, which was a plus. Itachi and Kisame would probably make a deal and only one of them would attempt to retrieve her as to not waste both of their time. Kakuzu wouldn't interfere, because they both let the other do as they pleased. She had no idea if Tobi would try, or decide if it was what she wanted, he wouldn't get involved. It was hard to tell with some members. She jumped, springing forward and put a high amount of force into a punch she had landed on Zetsu, sending him backward, and bolted over him quickly. She knew it was best to sprint, and not try to fight any of them for too long. If she did, it would end up being an ambush and she would fail. She was so happy she was a small, fast kunoichi, and not someone like Kisame in this situation. Itachi stepped out of his room, and she immediately looked away from his eyes, he then grabbing her wrist and sending her flying backward. She landed on her hands, flipping upward and acting as if she was about to jump over him, he bought it, and it gave her momentum to quickly slide under his legs and smear some of her blood on Kinsuke's scroll. The large, blind wolf sprung forward, tackling Itachi and giving Ayako time to flee. Her wolves weren't sent to truly hurt anyone. Just buy her time right now, and they knew that. She had purposely thought out Kinsuke to stall Itachi because he was blind, therefore being unaffected by his sharingan, and having a wolf who is larger than yourself snarling above you can take you back and make you discover how small you are. Of course, Itachi wouldn't care much for that, but Kinsuke knew what his job was, and the sharingan wielder wasn't getting anywhere near his master on his watch.

Almost home free, Ayako then quickly found herself sprinting toward Sasori. She had no idea what to expect from the puppeteer, but readied herself. She stopped as he stepped back, receding into his room with a smile, and waving at his semi-apprentice. She stood for a second, whispered a 'thank you', and quickly ran toward the front door. Almost immediately, Hidan stood in her way, shaking his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" He sighed. "You're going to get turned in dead for a bounty in your state."

She bolted toward him, without a word, and attempted a kick, but it failed, and he caught her ankle, slamming her onto the floor. She felt dizzy for a second, but quickly got her wits about her and recovered, running on the wall and jumped, inserting the needle she previously had on her nightstand into his neck and injecting its liquid in a swift motion, landing on her feet and bolting out of the base.

Hidan collapsed to his knees, gabbing the syringe and looking at it angrily. He tilted his head, looking at the small piece of paper attached to it.

_'Hidan-san..you'll be able to move in about thirty minutes. I'm sorry. -Ayako'_

A grin painted itself slowly upon his face as he stared at the small note. He laughed a bit, feeling his body begin to grow numb. He was immortal, true, but that didn't mean he couldn't lose sensitivity in his nerves. Ayako had obviously concocted something that worked rather well.

"Just for me, huh?" He smiled to himself. "I must give you a lot of trouble if you decide you need to make something like this." He sighed, dropping the syringe as his hand went numb. "Clever little bitch.." He looked down at the needle, still speaking to himself softly in amusement. "What exactly are you so sorry about, anyway?"

Ayako ran still, taking to the trees as she entered the forest. She remembered that the man had a hitai-ate from the rain village, which was the village right next to the one she and Hidan had been sent to the mission on. Her cloak billowed as she raced quickly to find the man who had almost taken her life. She needed to eliminate him for her pride, as well as keeping her identity secret. The others can be hunted and sought after as much as they wanted. Ayako went to school, and enjoyed traveling without people trying to murder her at every turn.

She kept a steady, quick pace as she leapt upon the branches, backtracking and remembering the scenery. It wouldn't take too long to get there if she kept it up, and she would do so with her mother's swiped soldier pills if need be.

Eventually, she had made her way to the village. Her feet padded silently as she searched, deciding to duck into a bar nearby. Bounty hunters pick up tips in social places. She reminded herself of this and sat down in a booth, her eyes scanning every inch of the place cautiously. Looking for the signs of similar clothing. Looking for an ink splatter imbedded in someone's arm.

It wasn't long before she saw a cloaked figure, like herself, but of course not Akatsuki, order some sake, and when he reached to pay the barkeep...ink.

Perfect._ 'I found you, you bastard..' _She gritted her teeth and slinked soundlessly up behind him. She was infuriated. This man had almost killed her. That will not happen again. She slowly placed her hand on the bar, leaning in to his right, her light orange hair cascading over the neckband of her cloak from behind her hat. He turned to look into her fierce jade eyes when she whispered:

"Remember me?" Ayako quickly spun and slammed a hard kick into his side, his sake spilling all over the bar as his shocked hand let it slip away, and he was sent flying out of the side wall, Ayako wasting no time to run after him, jumping into the air and landing on him, then quickly back flipping off of him and taking her stance as he recovered with a groan. He grinned at her, and she heard his husky voice for the first time behind his mask.

"Yes, I remember you. The little girl of the Akatsuki. You..are rarely known, and I can see why. However, you are still worth a lot of money...and it seems.." Ayako could see his lips pull behind his mask. She knew his expressions because of it. His grin was more of a smug smile now, he straightening up completely. "..my poison didn't kill you." He sighed, seeming cheerful. "..and now, you've come to get rid of me. Well, let's see who has the upper hand this time, little one."

He raced toward her. He was fast. Ayako, however, was of quicker build. She reminded herself to dodge as much as she could, because she didn't know how powerful his hits were.

He threw punches rapidly, Ayako ducking and swooping to the side, eyes darting everywhere to look for an opening, and just when she thought she found one, his knee buried itself into her torso, pain coursing through her and making her feel sick. She flew back, but kept her balance in a crouch, coughing a bit. He was in front of her so quickly, she almost didn't have the time to spin swiftly on the ground, sweeping his ankle with hers and making him fall. She quickly stood up and drew back, punching the man in the ribs. She heard and felt a few crack. He cried out, but grabbed her arm and started laughing at her.

"Can't you do better than that, sweetie?" He was on his feet in a matter of seconds, swinging a petite and therefore easy to lift Ayako by her arm, and then sending her flying into a tree. She heard the hard thump as she knocked against it, slowly sliding down the rough bark. Her head swam and she groaned. She had now lost her hat. Maybe she had underestimated this man. His foot soon found contact with the top of her head, and Ayako cried out as she became even more delirious because of the inability to overcome the first blow to her head without another sweeping down heavily upon her. A rough hand wrapped around her throat, sliding her up the painful bark of the tree, restricting her air. He chuckled, close to her face.

"You're a bit young to be an Akatsuki, don't you think?" He tilted his head, examining her. Ayako then noticed he had dark, piercing blue eyes, colored deeply and fierce. This was all she could really see of him, though. "Its a shame. You're cute and you're probably going to have so many scars before you become an adult.." His hand tightened, and Ayako began to wriggle in his grip, gurgling a little and gasping for air, her head slowly clearing. "..If you don't die here first, anyway.."

Ayako gripped his arm hard with her left hand, he twitching from the power of it, and pressing her harder against the tree, trying to kill her before she broke his arm. That was enough of a distraction for Ayako to slip her other hand into her cloak and drop a string of flowers on a vine, tiny, and clay. It at his feet, and then she quickly swung her weight to kick him in the chest with both feet, tucked up like a ball, she jumped into the tree, finding a safe limb.

"Katsu!" She jumped from the limb, coughing again from her being choked, and ran a few paces as the clay exploded at his feet, and the male nin found himself toppling onto the ground, rolling over himself before he finally stopped. Ayako gasped, her head finally clear although the pain remained, and bolted with increased speed at the man, who was now standing. He threw a barrage of kunai at her, but to no avail. She dodged all of them and came at him, sailing through the air, to wrap her legs around his neck, and send him to the ground below. Before he had hit however, Ayako had grabbed his wrist and sent him upward, over her head, and she concentrated her chakra to climb swiftly up a tree trunk to follow him. She jumped, and kicked into his torso with her right foot, turning in the air to land another kick with her left foot to his face, and she knew she had broken his nose. She heard him fall heavily and painfully onto the ground, and she had caught herself on a tree branch, dangling there for a moment as it began to rain heavily.

"Damn.." She muttered to herself.

The rain was immense, and soon the ground was thick with mud. The two were still fighting, and by this point the man had slammed his fist so hard into Ayako's side that some of her ribs had broken, too, and he had thrown her to land in such a way that badly chipped her left ankle. She stood on it painfully, but fought through it. When she breathed in, it burned due to the intensity of their fighting and shattered ribs. Pain, like electric shocks, tore at her, but she knew she couldn't lose. She wasn't going to die here, and she wasn't going to be someone's bounty. Ever.

She rushed forward, the mud making her feel like she was running in syrup, and tried to land a punch to his jaw, but he caught her arm, and twisted it. Lightning shot through the sky, followed by a cracking, bellowing shout of thunder, and he yelled over the storm, next to Ayako's ear as he twisted her arm painfully, and she groaned.

"You'd better just give up. This is my turf, and its obvious you aren't as good as moving in mud or rain as I am." With that, he slammed Ayako hard on her side into the muddy earth. Ayako's right side. The side with her pained ribs. Pain shot through her only to warn of the next occurrence, as the bounty hunter picked her up again and sent her crashing onto her back into the thick mud. The wind was knocked out of her, breath escaping her lungs. She gasped a few times and quickly got her air back. She cried lowly with a jolt of pain, and before she could regain herself, a hand yanked her Akatsuki collar, making her semi-sit up. Ayako's eyes widened as she saw a kunai heading toward her throat, she acted on instinct and quickly grabbed the man's wrist with surprising strength. With a grunt, she squeezed hard and broke his wrist. He gritted his teeth and dropped the weapon, to sink into the muddy abyss, calling out in a low growl. Ayako shot to her feet as quickly as she could, landing a punch on his jaw, and then his other jaw, repeating this motion as many times as she could before the man had leg swept her, and she had began to fall, but he slammed his elbow powerfully into her torso, and sent her back a few yards so he could regain his composure.

Ayako stood quickly, trying to ignore the pain and as she bolted toward him again she could see he was taking his mask away, spitting out blood and a few teeth. The mask was replaced before she could get a real glimpse of anything, the rain hard to see through. She flung herself at him, twisting in the air to try to land another kick to the side of his head, but he ducked and caught her legs, he coming up, and pulling her forcefully down, into another knee to the stomach. Ayako gritted her teeth in anger and pain, bringing both of her fists down onto the top of his head, and she could see how it swam as he dropped her. She landed in a crouching position, holding her stomach for a moment, and he was away from her a few feet. Ayako could see the fatigue in him. He simply needed this brawl to end before his body gave out. Ayako, herself, was the same way, however, and being nearly submerged in heavy mud along with rain nearly impenetrable by human eyes, was a difficult task. She stood, and saw he had drawn a short sword from under his cloak. Ayako swiftly took out her chain sickle, and began to spin it to be ready for whatever may come next.

Kunai were thrown at her, slicing swiftly through the gratuitous raindrops before her, ready for her blood. She turned the chain of the sickle rapidly, knocking them away, but the nin was already upon her, and as she tried to spin away from a sword strike, the blade had bitten painfully into her back and shoulder, slicing her. She noticed that the sword did not have poison on it, but his kunai were simply dripping with it..perhaps he didn't use a sword all that often.

She roared in agony, then anger, lashing out quickly with the sickle, he had dodged, however. Ayako then ducked a sweep from his sword that would have surely taken her head, shortened the chain by gripping more of it, and plunged the small sickle into the man's stomach. She grasped the sickle handle firmly, still holding the chain, and sliced all the way to his chest. The man yelp, and cried, stepping back, trying to remove it. Ayako simply slammed her leg into the weapon, sinking it in deeper. He fell to his knees. This was Ayako's chance. She yanked the sickle from him, swinging it in a wide circle by the chain, the wind and thunder howling viciously, lighting tearing its way through the sky, and water falling in relentless buckets upon them. She brought it down, and it slit across his carotid arteries, blood then gushing from him and onto Ayako with his heartbeat, furious and brilliantly red against the darkened landscape. She swung once more, and the man's head was detached.

She watched as his body fell back into the mud, and decapitated head along with it. She limped over to a tree, breathing heavily, panting from the fight and pain. She wiped the blood from her sickle onto her cloak, and found her hat. She decided she needed somewhere quiet to observe and heal her wounds, and she walked past the little pub she had basically annihilated, finding a solemn looking house. She entered, silently as to not wake anyone who may be there, and found a bathtub to wash what mud and red she could from herself. She slowly healed her screaming wounds, thanking her mother again in her mind for teaching her some medical ninjutsu. As she exited the bathroom, she found that she was not alone in this little haven away from the stormy outside.

There stood a little girl, perhaps five years old, staring up at Ayako. She had light brown hair, pulled back into a loose braid, and big, luminous dark blue eyes.

"Are you hurt?" The girl asked, pulling on Ayako's cloak, examining what caked on substance there was left.

Ayako had no clue how to deal with this situation...so she improvised. "I..I was hurt..but I'm not anymore. I'm sorry, I used your bathroom to clean up.." Did she not recognize the Akatsuki cloak?

"That's okay. My mom tells me not to turn away people in need." She smiled up at her sweetly, and was looking tired. She probably was in bed and needed to go to the bathroom. "She owns the hospital here."

"Huh...the hospital? That..that's nice.." Ayako wasn't exactly sure how to talk to her, but something had caught her eye, and she decided to ask this girl some questions. "..Where is your mom, right now?"

"Oh, well, she was waiting for daddy..but now she's asleep, 'cause, he comes home late sometimes."

Ayako bit her bottom lip nervously, leaning down and patting the girl on the head. She smiled and leaned into the touch. "..What..does your father do..?"

"Well, he's a ninja. I'm going to the academy soon to be a ninja, too. I don't know if I'll bounty hunt like him, mom is always telling him that its too dangerous. I'd rather be a medical ninja, and help my mom at the hospital when I grow up.."

Ayako looked at the floor, biting her lip still. _'No..that's..that's not fair..'_ She thought to herself, mind racing. _'I..I knew..that this little girl was his..she has to be. The other bounty hunters are dead, and I saw no other ninja in town or on my way here..dammit, she has the same colored eyes as him, I knew it, I knew it..' _She shook her head slowly, thinking about unfair it was to have left this girl fatherless. _'..but..everyone hurts someone's loved ones, right?' _Her mind echoes on the other spectrum. _'Everyone is someone's father, mother, sister, brother, aunt..' _She sighed slowly as her eyes trailed back up to meet the child's. _'…it can't be helped. It couldn't have been, right? What should I do?'_

"Are you okay? Sure you're not hurt?" The girl tilted her head, those beautifully midnight infected eyes shimmering.

"No..I'm not injured.." She had been at the girl's level for some time now, but now she truly looked her in the eyes. Her jade eyes grew harder in appearance, and she reminded herself she was a kunoichi. She was an Akatsuki. She closed her eyes for a moment again, and opened them, trying to defend against this girl, who hadn't even had the chance to do wrong, and she had taken her father. _'Sometimes, things are necessary.'_ She told herself in reassurance. "Your father..was a skilled fighter." She was that the girl looked confused at this. "He was hunting me. I fought him, and won. His blood, it stains my hands, and I know this. I have been bloodied before. Perhaps, in the future, when you become a strong kunoichi, you can find and kill me, and avenge your father. I am sorry, but a hunter cannot be safe from all prey. You didn't deserve to have your father taken, but you can have revenge if you find me and are skilled enough to take it." She watched the girl tremor, looking afraid. Watched her cry, and shake. "I..I am sorry..." Ayako bowed her head, nearly looking disgraced before she raced from the house to return home. She was unsure of what she had done. Maybe the girl would grow up and become stronger than her. Maybe she was the end to Ayako's existence in the future.

Once she had gotten home, everyone was sleeping, a note hung on her door, waiting. She didn't care to read it. She washed up and changed into a tank top and some pajama pants to sleep in, and kept thinking and thinking about that poor little girl. Hot tears stung her eyes, and she walked miserably from her room, finding herself rapping gently upon Hidan's door.

An angry, muffled sound came from inside his room. The door swung open, and Hidan's features soften when he was Ayako standing there with tears trickling down her cheeks.

He shook his head as if to clear it. "A..Ayako..what the hell's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" He looked around, as if he was a damn question machine. "Do you know what time it is? If someone sees you standing out here at this hour, don't you think they'll get suspicious?"

"Hi..Hidan..-san.." Ayako choked out, her head now hung.

"J..Just come in, alright? Damn.." Hidan gently tugged on her shoulder to bring her inside his room, closing the door gently.

Ayako sat on the corner of his bed, wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

He sat next to her. "Nice note you left me on that needle, kid." He nudged her playfully. "What's up?"

"I.." She sighed, calming down. "I killed that bounty hunter.."

"Great." Hidan said simply, rocking back on his hands. He had his Jashinist necklace on, and pants, but nothing else, and Ayako assumed he had just now put his pants on, which would explain the angry sounds of waking and clothing.

"He..had a daughter, Hidan. She was so young, and..I just took her father away..I..it was wrong of me.."

"Hey, hey." Hidan cupped her face, making her look at him. "Shush, alright? You did what you had to do. Peoples' fathers get killed all the time. She'll be tougher because of it, and you can't afford to make as many enemies as I do." He grinned. "Getting hunted, going to school and work, and keeping up in bed with a hot guy like me is a bit too much don't you think?"

Ayako looked up at him, still upset, but it slowly going away. Hidan had an honest way of comforting people. People die. Sometimes it is necessary to kill someone. "Hidan..can..I stay?"

He quirked a brow, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"Can..can I sleep in here with you tonight..? I'm stressed out about that girl..and..I just don't know, I'm stressed out.."

He smiled, wrapped an arm around her, and sent her gently falling into the covers. "Sure kid." He lay beside her, a small grin on his face. "..I'm guessing you don't want to have sex though, you look damn tired..although it is a good stress reliever.." Ayako shot him a glare. He chuckled at that. "I'm KIDDING. Calm down. I'm trying to make you smile.." He brushed her hair away from her face with his hand. "Sneak out before anyone gets the chance to see us, though, okay? I'm sure you don't want them asking questions, either."

"Alright.." Ayako shifted, feeling how much warmer Hidan was than she, and cuddling into him. Hidan huffed a bit at having to share his space, but didn't really mind because it was Ayako.

"Go to sleep, kid.." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead. Being so close to him, and in such a comfortable, warm space, Ayako could barely mutter the words 'good night' before she drifted off into a deep sleep, finding comfort again in someone she shouldn't, even though she was still unsure of the entire situation.


	10. A Taste of Jealousy

After forever, I have returned! :o...I'm sorry... ;-; I feel there is nothing else I can say except I have free time now and am able to focus on this monster of mine, and hopefully wrap it up and do other stories on this site. :3

* * *

The next morning Ayako snuck out of the room unnoticed and into her own, gathering about another hour or so of sleep before deciding to just get up and start the day already. Or face the day, whichever way you wanted to look at it. She sighed, and got into the shower, thinking of the guilt that still settled in a small knot in her stomach, and of all the people surrounding her. They would be angry…maybe. They might praise her, she never knew.

When she got dressed and walked into the living area, she found everyone waiting for her already. She felt cornered, and held up her hands defensively.

"..Okay, okay. I know it wasn't the best decision, but I won, and I'm fine, okay? So, you don't have to scold me, I know it was reckless.."

"Ayako…" Sakura sighed, her mother calling her name. Ayako stopped and looked over at the pink haired warrior. "..we're all glad you're back in one piece. I brought everyone here to talk with you about something else."

"..Oh.." She wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or not. "..well..what is it, then?" Inner Ayako made some crack about how she had the blessing to marry Hidan. Normal Ayako mentally told her that was stupid and she never wanted to be someone like Hidan's wife.

Sakura's green eyes trailed over the others. No one spoke. "..You guys never help me out!" She pointed at them accusingly, eyes narrowing specifically at Deidara. He looked like a deer in the headlights. Hidan spoke next.

"You wanted everyone to be here. We're here. Now lets just get this over with…I haven't done my morning ritual or anything.." He proceeded to grumble softly in an agitated manner to himself.

Sakura huffed, wishing she had more supportive team members. As far as battle, they were great, but otherwise..lets just say they were lacking.

"..Ayako, I think its best you stay here..to be home schooled."

Ayako's eyes grew wide, surprised and confused. "WHHHAAAT? Why?" She looked around the room frantically, seeing if a random object in it could help her come up with an answer.

"..Calm down, please. Hear me out..AYAKO!" Sakura clapped her hands to get her attention. "..Just listen to my reasoning…" She swallowed, and looked her daughter in the eye. "..I don't think its safe for you to have this double life anymore. I really wanted you to chose between one or the other…and you told me early on you wanted to stay and be an Akatsuki. Its getting dangerous, with you being in school and working. You're too easily accessible." She looked over at Pein, as if reaching out for help, and he nodded.

"..You were born during a difficult time for us, Ayako. We some major defeats…we had many setbacks, but now, we're getting closer to my plan being completely executed, we can't risk one of our members out in society constantly. It leads you open to surveillance and attack."

Ayako nodded, trying to take it all in. She liked the life of a teenage school kid. She liked being somewhat "normal"…but, as her mother had said before, she wanted to be an Akatsuki. She wanted to be with her family. She can't just keep causing them trouble…this whole fiasco with the bounty hunter was way more than enough. She couldn't help the sadness that was creeping onto her, though. She wished she could stop it, but she knew she'd miss her slice of normalcy.

"..I understand…I do.." She stared at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"..I didn't want to do this, Ayako, but we all think its for the best…Sasori will teach you."

Ayako looked up at those words, finding Sasori sitting calmly. _'Sasori will teach you'_ ran through her mind over and over. He wouldn't just teach her art. He'd teach her everything. He was her mentor, and now he was going to be her sensei. It made her smile. Thinking of Sasori as a teacher wasn't hard at all. When she _did_ think it over, she wasn't sure anyone else in the house could teach her. Sasori returned her smile, it was full of gentle support.

Ayako would lose experiences while gaining others. Sasori would be a great teacher for her. She was still upset about her friends, but she would cope. She would have to.

"..I wanted to say I'm sorry…for the trouble I've caused lately…Kaa-chan, Tou-chan.." She looked up at Sakura and Deidara. "..especially for you two…I'm sorry.." She bowed a bit, somewhat embarrassed. "..I'm going to go to my room, now. I'm happy we're so close to our goal.." She looked at Pein as she said this, his eyes seeming to shine. "..Maybe now you can send me out more often.." She teased, and he grinned at her, moving to say something but she had left before he could.

Everyone exchanged conversation after that, Sakura mostly concerned about Ayako, but Deidara telling her she needed time to gather her thoughts, and to let her be alone. Besides, when she was angry or confused, she had a knack for throwing things.

After about thirty minutes of good, thinking-to-yourself-about-life time, Hidan stepped into her room.

"..Are you mentally damaged beyond repair?" He leaned against the doorway, smiling.

"..No." Ayako answered simply, lying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling.

Hidan frowned at the way she was acting, He didn't like depressed Ayako. She was boring and although he wouldn't admit it, made him a little sad.

"..Everyone was worried about damaging you, so I thought I'd come and check."

"..Oh. Lovely." She had at least a little of her humor back.

"..Although, I must be a terrible person, because I'm not nearly as afraid as them."

Ayako rolled her eyes, sitting up. "..Whaddya mean? You aren't here to play stupid games, are you?'

Hidan chuckled, walking close to her and standing over her bed. "..Since when do I play games?"

"..Since when have you NOT played games?" Ayako puffed out her cheeks a little in frustration. Hidan couldn't help but grin.

"..What I meant was, when they are all concerned about putting a little scratch on your surface.." He leaned in close to her, inches away, his hands supporting him on her soft bed. "..precious little Ayako..I, on the other hand.." He leaned in closer, moving to whisper by her ear. "..want to push you to your limit. I want the bruised and aching Ayako. I want to see how far I can take anything at all..whatever my whim.."

Being this close made her anxious. She felt hot and eager. She felt trapped and scared. She felt a lot of different things at once, and, it was making her head spin.

"..Limit..?" She tried to scoot back from him, to not feel his breath on her ear.

A knock was heard at Ayako's door.

Hidan was across the room, leaning casually against the wall before Ayako could even recover.

"..Oh..ah..c-c-come in, please! Sorry!" She sighed, shaking her head, trying to pull herself together.

Her parents stood at the door. They walked in and closed the door behind them, looking over at Hidan who was yawning.

"…I checked to see if she was broken. She says she's not."

Sakura put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "..Well, that's good." She turned to Ayako with a smile. "..Is it true?"

"..Yeah mom….I'm FINE!" Ayako put on her best about-to-burst-into-tears face and made a few pathetic sounds.

"..Don't do that to me!" Sakura's hand clutches her shirt, over her chest where her heart lay. "..it twists me up inside!"

Ayako couldn't help but laugh. Her mom was really a softie.

"..We wanted to check on you, un." Deidara gave her a gentle smile. His one visible eye seemed to stay held on her with a tinge of sadness, an unspoken "I'm sorry".

"..Its…going to be different, but…I want to be with my family. All of my family." She smiled, and Sakura nodded, thanking Ayako for understanding. She left the room, and Deidara turned and gave Hidan an annoyed looked, and a "get the hell out" hand motion.

Hidan glared at him but left anyway. Deidara turned and sat with her on the bed. He wrapped her up in a one armed hug, the other leaning casually on his knee as he leaned over to press the small girl into him.

"…Do you understand why I didn't want you getting close to any outsiders, un?" He spoke softly, his words a bit strained, tired.

Ayako looked up at him from where she was laying against his chest. Her eyes trailed over his face, confused at first then coming to the simple realization. She just looked down. Deidara patted her on the head and left the room. Ayako felt guilty for more than one thing.

She felt guilty for scaring everyone. She felt guilty for putting everyone in danger. She felt guilty for killing that girl's father, and she felt guilty for not understanding her father was protecting her.

"..Stupid dad.." She muttered softly to herself, laying back down and hugging a pillow with pouty violence.

She wished she had been more observant.

A few days passed and she was getting to like the idea of living without having so much to hide. Currently, she was following Kakuzu around, being annoying in hopes to get her way.

"..I'm bored, Kakuzu-san.."

"..I don't care.." He said, pacing and pacing around the base to try and avoid her, but she was right on his heels. "..there's a good bounty, and I need to go. Stop doing this.."

"..Take me with you, Kakuzu-san. I want to go." She kept going on and on, using her sweet and innocent voice and staring up at him with chaste longing for companionship. He would look back at her from time to time, but only take small glances. He made an annoyed sound and kept walking.

"..No."

"..I want to go, Kakuzu-san."

"..No. No. NO."

"..Please, Kakuzu-san?" She kept calling his name, hoping to signify some closeness with them, and to seem childish, hoping to melt just a little tiny bit of the ice surrounding one of his hearts.

"..Stop this. I need to leave." He glared around the room, everyone grinning madly at the teasing Ayako was giving him. Hidan smirked, but after some time, looked a little pissed.

"..Please take me with you, Kakuzu-san. I won't be a bother. I want to go out before I have to take lessons again…while I have some free time.."

"..Go with someone else." He answered tersely, making his way toward the door now.

"..No one else is going anywhere. Besides, I want to spend some time with you…after I almost died, I want some time with Kakuzu-san.." She gently took a hold of his sleeve.

That did the trick. Ayako was celebrating on her difficult win inside when Kakuzu gave his annoyed answer.

"…Fine…don't slow me down."

She made a happy noise and followed him out of the base.

Hidan watched them leave with a bit of a scowl. He decided it was nothing to dwell on after a while and went to his room, gathering up his things to do a ritual. He left into the meadows and passed the exact spot that had given him the perfect opportunity to start an interesting relationship with Ayako. Passing the area, he couldn't help but think of her…and…Kakuzu. That bastard. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He had a ritual to conduct.

After a while of trying, he just gave in. Hidan couldn't concentrate. Not when that money-grubbing dickhead Kakuzu probably had his filthy hands all over pretty little Ayako, cute, sweet, but sultry, alluring Ayako..

He paced around the grass for a little bit in an angry huff, his mind traveling way too far into things, but he being too paranoid to notice. He imagined the two on their way home, Ayako wanting to stop and rest. Kakuzu finally gives in and they find a secluded place, then Ayako notices how Kakuzu makes her feel, she watching him by the edge of a lake. She gathers up her courage, and, shaking and oh-so-cute you want to pounce and eat her up, kneels down in front of that terrible good-for-nothing…takes his face in her hands and kisses him.. Hidan of course, couldn't think of it being more realistic if it was with or without his mask, so he imagined it both ways. After that, she'd say something daring like: "…Fuck me, Kakuzu.."

And it would HAPPEN.

"_..Stop it."_ He thought to himself. It was too much. Like a stiff like Kakuzu could even bring himself to touch her. He couldn't even _imagine_ Kakuzu looking at her with lust. Well, he could. It was obvious Ayako liked him. Jashin knows why. Even Ayako couldn't tell, but Hidan could. And he was sure others could, too. You'd have to be blind, Ayako, Kakuzu, or…Tobi to not notice. Well, maybe Tobi DID notice.

"_..Maybe…I should find them…just to take a look.." _He growled out loud to himself. "_No, no, no..that's just stupid, besides, they've been gone for a while now…if something DID happen, what's done is done.." _Hidan's eyes opened in shock. No. Way. _"..what's done is done…what's done is done..FUCK NO NOT "WHAT'S DONE IS DONE"! "_

His thoughts were racing on and on. He gave in and went to stalk, no, "look after" Ayako. He would make sure if she said "Fuck me.." then the name at the end would be: "..Hidan."

He had seen the add Kakuzu was talking about so knew the location. He looked around for what seemed like too damn long to him before spotting them. He saw them in town of all places, in their cloaks, at an ice cream parlor. Ayako must have begged and begged him to go. He followed someone else in, they eyeing him fearfully but he not paying attention. Kakuzu was turned away from the entrance toward the back, and in front of Ayako, and with how tall he was there was no way Ayako saw him. He ducked behind a booth in earshot and watched and listened. Clearly, there was a body in a large duffle bag on the ground by their feet. They already had their man, and stopped for ice cream, with most of the people there wide eyed and afraid to be near them.

Hidan had no idea why he was here, doing this. He thought that it was fruitless, juvenile, even. A complete waste of time. He snapped out of it and leaned forward, but still concealed, when he heard Ayako's voice.

"..Why didn't you get anything? I'm paying, and its okay.."

"..I don't want anything. I said that already."

Kakuzu's voice seemed lest irritated and more his straightforward, non-angry self. Hidan usually only heard the "non-angry" on rare occasions.

"…I wish you would, though. aren't you the least bit hungry?" Ayako looked up from her caramel sundae, concerned. "..You should eat, you can't just starve yourself."

"..Ayako…" Kakuzu sounded a bit tired. "…I'm not much of an ice cream person..and like I said, no, I'm not hungry. Thank you for your concern, but, I really would like to get my money and get out of here."

Ayako smiled. Kakuzu thanked her. In an odd way, and no one else would have noticed it, but…he had thanked her.

"..So, finish up eating.." He continued, sounding more calm. "..and lets go."

PLUS he'd let her finish her sundae. She felt close to him now. She liked that feeling, it was warm and safe and rare. It was usually when they were alone that it shone through.

Hidan watched them, and his eyes narrowed when Ayako nodded, looking absolutely giddy, and continued to eat. Her eyes danced, her face turned just a little pink, and Kakuzu stared lazily out the window while she practically eye fucked him. Or, at least, that's how it seemed to Hidan. Ayako finally realizing some kind of dormant want and just aching to act on it. He wasn't going to let it happen, though, no. The looks were for feeling welcome and close to someone Ayako had looked up to, but Hidan was too blind by his own jealous rage to see that.

He was fuming as they left, and followed them. Pissed off through the tiniest bouts of flirting, and stalked them silently, after getting the money, and on the way home.

That was when something oh so peculiar occurred. Hidan watched as Ayako filled up her canteen in a stream, saying she was thirsty. Kakuzu stood nearby, and for the longest time, since the ice cream shop, whenever there was silence between them, which was often, it would seem like the most comfortable, understanding silence in the world. Hidan HATED it.

After a little bit, Kakuzu walked over to Ayako.

"..Come on, you're taking too long." He grabbed her hair, and Ayako stood up. Hidan's eyes narrowed as he watched, sure, plenty of people would pinch Ayako, grab her hair and pull her head up really quick, then let go. Kick her in the butt if she was walking slow. Everyone at the house did. It was a rough but not brutal way of showing playful affection. He noticed his grip wasn't rough and quick, though. He kept his hand in her hair, and if someone just glanced, it would have appeared he yanked her up, but, he was just holding her hair.

"_..What the HELL? Let go of her, let go of her.."_ Hidan thought angrily to himself, they starting to walk and Ayako looking up at Kakuzu.

"..Kakuzu-san…when I got sick from the poison….were you afraid?" Ayako seemed to search Kakuzu, they standing still for a moment.

All Kakuzu did was look at her, blink, and turn his line of vision back to the road. He let her hair go, and as they walked, he smoothed it out. Very slowly, Hidan noticed…too slow for it to be practical.

"_..Sicko…you sicko.."_ Hidan seethed to himself as he followed them home. Although, he had done much worse to the girl. _"…you just wanted to touch her hair..you fucking old pervert, you douche bag…I like touching her hair…only I'm allowed to.."_ He kept rambling on furiously inside his mind, until they got home and he had to wait around in the meadow to not be obvious. He completed a ritual, somehow, and went back into the house.

Ayako was watching television alone when Sakura sat next to her with a big grin.

"..What?"

"..Stop teasing that old man. Ayako, you're too much, seriously." Sakura couldn't help but laugh a bit. It was so funny to watch, but she didn't want it to get out of hand.

"..What are you talking ab…" She paused. "..wait..you mean Kakuzu-san I don't tease him! I just mess with him like we're buddies! I don't…do what..I..not..like what you're saying!" Ayako was turning red. She had no idea that was what everyone thought she was doing to Kakuzu. She never THOUGHT of doing that to Kakuzu..well, she suppose she did that one time, when Hidan saw him helping her out with her muscles, and she said he was hot. She didn't think she was doing that all the time, though.

Her hands found her face, man it felt like it was on fire! She was so embarrassed.

"..You..really don't even MEAN to? That's the worst kind!" Sakura punched her on the head. Not hard, though. "..Just stop it, okay? Don't play around with people!"

"..I'm not!"

"..Just be careful from now on."

That was the end of that conversation. Made she should apologize to Kakuzu…but, that might be taken for teasing, too! She had no idea what to do, so Ayako just chose to try to ignore it.

Walking down the hall to the bathroom, Ayako let out an "oof" as she suddenly hit the wall, feeling a weight behind her pinning her up against it. She turned, seeing Hidan holding her against the wall and struggled.

"..Caught you." He said, grinning.

"…S-stop, you dumbass!" She whispered in a hiss. "..What is someone sees-"

"..Calm down, no one'll see us.." He ran his fingers through her hair. That long, silky hair Kakuzu defiled earlier. He had to purify it. He could feel Ayako's breathing quicken and the girl become nervous beneath him. She struggled, but he kept her at bay. She gave up after a few seconds. Hidan kissed her on top of the head, gathered her hair up into his hands and kissed it. "..he's not doing anything again, I'll make sure of it.." He whispered to himself, so quietly he snapped back to reality when Ayako said:

"..Huh? What did you say? besides, heyyy, get off me!" Her face was red and his fingers in her hair made her shiver.

"..Uh-uh.." He took her wrists, spinning her around to face him, her back against the wall now. "..You're mine, cute little Ayako-chan…" He smirked, his voice dangerously enchanting as he licked her lips slowly, then kissed her. Ayako had no idea what he was carrying on about, but he was Hidan. He probably didn't even know what he was talking about. She closed her eyes and kissed him back…and then landed on the floor. He had thrown her.

"..Ow!"

"..What are you stupid?" He sounded angry, but Ayako knew he was faking it. "..Watch where you're going. Quit running into people."

Ayako looked up to see Zetsu passing by. THAT was why he chucked her like he was pitching in a major league.

Ayako got up and sprinted like a crazy toward the bathroom. She wasn't sure she wanted to be so close with Hidan right now…she was around the house a lot more, and had less and less excuses to go out. Therefore, she had less and less excuses to sneak off some place with him. She didn't want to be discovered. She took a breather and tried not to think too much about what happened.

After that day, she could focus on other things. It was time to start her studies with Sasori. She was happy and felt butterflies and all that warm fuzzy gooey junk in her system when she went running down the stairs to the art room where they sat up a long table for her and her new teacher to study at.

Textbooks were purchased, Sasori made up prompts for all kinds of subjects. He told her they would break it down to just a few separate things a day. He wanted Ayako to learn, but not be overloaded. A few subjects everyday was fine with her.

She sat across the table from him as he spoke calmly, his hands folded in front of him, resting on the table. She took notes. Yes, Ayako took notes for once. Sasori just inspired her. She soon found out she learned a lot more from him than her old teachers at school. He must have worked really hard to brush up on everything and be able to teach it to her. She'd definitely have to thank him somehow.

"..I don't understand this.." She said pitifully, Sasori hovered over her as she pointed out the problem. Mathematics was her weak point. Sasori figured it would be, since in school previously she spaced out a lot, and being artsy, you tend to flee from numbers.

"..That's perfectly fine." He smiled at her. "..Don't be shy about it, Ayako, this is why I'm here." He explained it to her, and asked what part she was struggling with. It ended up to be a simple fix, like always. Ayako was a fast learner. Sasori felt kind of fulfilled, being able to have someone under his wing like this. He spent a lot more time with her now, and realized she was talented in most subjects, just lazy. For some reason, she wasn't a slacker around him. She probably just didn't want to disappoint her mentor, but he appreciated the effort nonetheless.

After she finished the homework and he graded it, Sasori proposed they take a break for today. He hadn't given her her Chemistry II lesson, but it could wait. Ayako was amazed at how up to speed he was with the classes she took from before. He had asked for a list of them and compiled everything she needed to continue taking the same classes with him. He didn't want to change her schedule so much it confused her.

"..Really? Thank you, sensei!" She leapt up and hugged him. She couldn't help it, she wanted a break. She loved that her teacher was Sasori, but it was still schooling, and it still wore her down a bit. Sasori just smiled and patted her head. They went upstairs and saw Sakura grinning like a madwoman, Itachi and Kisame simply going about their business, and Hidan sitting in a chair, looking absolutely pissed off. Hidan being pissy was typical, though.

"..You know, you don't have to call me "sensei"…" Sasori said to her, just a tiny bit embarrassed by the new title.

"..But that's what you are, my sensei." Ayako blinked. She liked calling Sasori her sensei, even if he got confused a little by it. He'd get used to it.

Sasori simply answered with a light hearted "..Fine, then." and left for his room.

"…Now WHAT?" Ayako looked confused as she looked at her mom. What was she smiling about NOW?

Sakura grabbed her and pulled her into her room, so they could talk alone or something dumb.

"..We're all going to the festival in that village a little ways out. Its tomorrow. Will you and your sensei be going there as a date?"

Ayako looked at her mother, deadpan. "..Are you stupid?"

"..NO! I'm NOT! It just…seemed like…well..you and Sasori were close.."

"..He's my mentor, I look up to him like a lot of the people in this house."

"..Oh, well…will it be a date for you and Kakuzu, then?" She grinned. "..You just won't leave well enough alone, will you?"

"..No…"

Sakura looked even more confused. "..Then…Itachi, is it?"

"..No."

"..Don't tell me…Konan? You're still not over wanting to be with a woman this time around?"

"..No." Ayako was getting really, really annoyed.

"..Wait…not..Kisame…or..Zetsu…or Tobi? Please, not Hidan…wait..Pein couldn't possibly.."

"No, no, no, no, and, No." She huffed, getting ready to leave.

"..Then..Deidara…is the only one left..WHY YOU LITTLE!" Sakura went into rage mode, clenching her fists.

"..EWW! NO!" Ayako stood there in shock as her mother calmed down.

"..Oh good." Then, she looked disappointed. "..but I could've swore it would be someone.."

"..Nope. Its not a date, its just an outing with my family. Its kind of far so we can lay a little low, right?"

"Yup, you're begging, plus my begging, and a few other people, finally swayed our leader into letting us go."

"I'm glad..I wanted to get out of the house."

"..yes, its going to be fun!" Ayako saw her mother's eyes light up. She must have felt cooped up for a while now. She was happy she would get to go somewhere.

Ayako opened her door to her room at 3:00 a.m., ready for some sleep. Someone caught her wrist, and she turned to see Hidan.

"..UGH. What do YOU want?" She glared at him.

"..You SAY that, but your eyes and body say different."

"..Oh really. What do they say?" She watched him unamused, as he made overdramatic gestures.

"..They say: "..oh, Hidan, you're so damn AWESOME, I wish you'd hoist me up right now, throw me against the wall, and just FUCK me like we're two wild animals!" THAT is what they say." He chuckled as she looked at him like he was a complete idiot, but her embarrassment obviously was surfacing. "…Okay, since my little princess has to have her beauty sleep, I'll make it quick. We've never been on a date, so, how about it?"

Ayako blushed a little, looking eager but confused. "…How is that going to happen?" Hidan didn't seem to be the romantic type. In fact, he was acting strange lately. Maybe because they haven't been able to be.."physical" in a little while.

"..When we all go to the fireworks."

"..I thought we were keeping this a secret, Hidan-san…so..it wouldn't..complicate things.." She was getting shy now. It WOULD complicate things..she SAW the look Deidara gave Hidan when he was in her room a few days ago. It would just be trouble.

"..No one will have to know."

"..I don't understand you!" She huffed, getting frustrated.

"..Secret date…we'll just have to snatch up some alone time." He stole a kiss from her that made her legs weak. "..Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything. We won't be discovered, so don't fucking worry so much." He patted her on the head, then the butt as he turned her around and shoved her to her room. It made her squeal and look back at him angrily. She went to bed as Hidan closed the door with a smile and walked off.

She lay there, wondering just why he was acting this way, and HOW she was going to pull off a "secret date" with everyone there.


	11. Fireworks

Ayako pouted and fought that evening with her obi on her yukata. Damn it, she wished the stupid thing was easier to tie! She whined, looking at herself in the mirror, and heard footsteps in the hall.

"Hey!" She called out to whoever's feet she had heard from her bathroom. "..Come here, I need help!"

"..Can't you do anything on your own?" A deep, troubled voice sounded from the doorway of her bathroom. She turned around to see it was Kakuzu. She blushed and turned away, thinking of what her mother had told her.

"..I…can..do things on my own.." She retorted, sounding crestfallen. Kakuzu noticed her tone and sighed, walking up behind her and taking the obi in his hands. He had been old enough to know how to tie the stupid things properly.

"I'll help. I thought it was something more serious, though. Otherwise I wouldn't have come in." He lied. He would have helped her either way.

..Thank you.." She said quietly, eyes glued to the floor like a scolded child. Kakuzu tied her obi quickly. She wished she could have just done it on her own.

Kakuzu didn't understand Ayako. Why did she stare at the floor instead of being her usual self? Why was she not speaking to him? He thought of asking her what was wrong, but decided he didn't want to trouble himself too much with her personal issues. He couldn't be of help, anyway.

"..Kakuzu-san.." She finally said, softly, looking up at him now, he still standing behind her.

"..Yes? You don't need anything else, do you?" His eyes narrowed after that. "..Please say no."

Ayako wanted smile at the way he was acting, but felt too mindful of herself.

"..Do I tease you? People say I tease you.." She stared up at him. She looked upset. She looked beautiful.

Kakuzu didn't have any intention of telling her that, of course. Her yukata was silk, dark purple with golden irises covering it, they had silver stamen. Her obi was black with silver trim. Her hair was up in a bun with black hair sticks that had golden blossoms hanging from them, and she had purple eye shadow that was also lined in silver. Kakuzu wondered when she started being so concerned with the way she looked, and how exactly she got skilled at putting herself together.

"..What are you talking about, Ayako?" His voice was cool, straightforward. He wasn't really sure what she meant, anyway. You could tease people in more ways than one.

"..I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I'm just thinking too much about what other people say."

"That's something you should never do." He patted her on the head, being really careful as to not mess her hair up. He turned and made his way to leave, then looked back at her. "..When we leave, don't get lost. You're too short. In a crowd you aren't that noticeable."

"..Oh..okay." She blinked. "..Thank you, Kakuzu-san…for helping me and all." He just nodded and left. She still felt embarrassed about what her mother had said to her.

She paced around nervously until it was time to go. She wondered what was up with Hidan. He never wanted to go on a date with her before. How were they going to do something like that with everyone else around? Ayako summed it up to Hidan being an impulsive idiot.

She stood by the door and smiled when she saw everyone. Her mother had a red yukata with cherry blossoms scattering from it, they getting blown away from the tree that was on the back of the dress. Deidara wore festival wear, too, and Ayako giggled.

"You too, Tou-chan?"

"..Your mother made me, un.." He sounded miserable. Ayako just laughed.

"Oh, shut it. We're suppose to be festive!" Sakura said defensively.

Some of them wore clothes that Sakura found appropriate, while the remainder of them wore what they usually did, minus the cloaks.

Ayako found herself walking a huge crowd of people when they arrived. Hidan had kept his distance, but gave her suggestive looks that made her turn red and look away.

Ayako's eyes scanned the area, looking over all the stands with games and food. She was enthralled. She had only been to a few of these things, and that was when she was younger. She loved fireworks and couldn't wait for them to start. She had decided to kill time and try to win a goldfish. She did, and gave it to a child who had lost. She knew she didn't really need a fish, anyway.

After playing some games, she stood by the river on a bridge, spaced out entirely. Her family telling her to hurry up, but she not being able to hear them over the crowds and her own thoughts.

She thought about Hidan, and was nervous. She thought about leaving the "normal" life to be a kunoichi in the Akatsuki. Once she snapped out of it, she looked around and realized very quickly she had been separated from everyone else.

"..Aww, man!" She yelled aloud. She quickly covered her mouth, but no one seemed to notice. They were all too caught up in their merriment. "..I have to quit spacing out…and talking to myself…" She muttered softly, pushing through the people to try and find everyone.

She became exasperated after a while. She checked the games, the bridge about fifteen times, food booths, and little rest areas. She couldn't find them anywhere! Not to mention, she couldn't see over anybody but children!

"_Kakuzu-san was right.."_ She found herself thinking. _"..I should've paid more attention, I can't find anybody.."_ After it was getting darker, she started to worry. Ayako never worried when things like this happened. She wondered around, looked at the sights, and found her way back with a funny story to tell. This time felt different, she felt…scared. She gulped, and turned when someone said:

"Hey! Hey, you! In the purple!"

Ayako turned, her eyes wide, looking from right to left. She then pointed to herself.

"..Yes, you!"

"..U-um…" She looked around the crowded rest area until she found a boy a few years older than her, standing there.

"You lost?" He said, smiling. He had brown hair in a ponytail, with crimson eyes. They kind of reminded her of Hidan's pink ones.

"..Y-yeah, I got separated. I can find my own way, though.." She turned and started walking. She didn't need this guy's help. He wasn't even a ninja.

"..Wait up.." He seemed whiney now. "..if your lost, how can you find your own way without help?" He walked after her like an annoying puppy.

"..Because, that's how you have to do it when you get lost." She turned back to him. "..Why are you following.." She trailed off when she heard her name called from behind her.

"..Ayako, what are doing?"

She let out a happy squeal when she saw it was Kakuzu. "..Kakuzu-san! Thank you for finding me! I got lost.." She smiled pitifully.

"..Of course you did. Luckily, I can see over these people so I found you. Come on." He waved her over and she was quickly by his side, leaving the ponytail kid in depression at losing her.

Kakuzu grabbed her hand, leading her off. Ayako smiled and held his hand firmly, afraid to let go and get lost in a sea of people.

"..Thank you…plus..man, that guy was obnoxious! He would've followed me to the ends of the earth if you hadn't shown up!" She was more cheerful now. The lonely, confused feelings were gone from being lost.

"..I don't know where the others are. I don't really like being around this many people, so I went off on my own. You're lucky I spotted you. Be thankful for that weird hair."

Ayako blushed and lifted her free hand up to touch her hair. "..Shut up.."

Ayako found she was at the top of a hill, over looking the people and festival down below. kakuzu sat down and offered her a seat. She sat next to him in the grass, smiling up at him.

"If we don't find them, we can still make it home if you don't run off somewhere stupid. I know the way." He looked down at her, watching her grin. "..What is it?"

"..You were worried about me!" She pointed, giggling happily. Kakuzu wasn't as bad as he let himself appear.

"..A little." He admitted, not looking at her anymore, but up at the darkening sky. "..I would be in unnecessary trouble if we lost our youngest member and I could've helped in some way." He stared up at the stars, sighing. "..It wouldn't kill you to be more careful, stupid girl."

Ayako pouted at the scolding, but couldn't help but smile softly as she watched him. She was glad she had something no one else did, a little emblem of her own called "close to Kakuzu". She turned when she heard a crunch and an angry voice.

"There you are!" It was Hidan.

"..Hidan-san, hi!" She smiled cheerfully, knowing it would piss him off. "..I got lost, but Kakuzu-san found me and now I'm here."

Hidan stood over them as they sat, fuming. "What are you doing up here? Alone with Ayako? Out of sight from everything?"

Kakuzu looked up at him as if he were confused. "…Waiting to go home. I hate crowds, so that's why I'm away from everyone, and I don't need to explain myself to a ranting imbecile like you."

"..I know what you're trying to pull, Kakuzu." Hidan grinned. "..Trying to make me angry. Well, it won't fucking work! Aren't you too damn old to be tricking young girls into coming to a secluded place alone with you for some kind of sex trap? You disgust me." He was pointing accusingly at Kakuzu, who hadn't even gotten up. He didn't even seem angry, which was pretty surprising with Hidan being so annoying. Ayako just sat there and watched, amused and unsure.

"You're speaking of your motives, Hidan, not mine. I couldn't hurt Ayako. I'm not like you."

Hidan seemed a bit taken back by that statement. He could definitely hurt Ayako…not mortally wound her or anything. He wouldn't kill her…but he could inflict damage. Physical and emotional. He liked to see her cry. He liked to see her react to pain. It wasn't how Kakuzu was putting it, though…was it?

Hidan took a contemplative step back. He actually..even though he was disgusted to come to terms with it..felt a bit of sympathy for Kakuzu. Maybe he should hand Ayako to him, apologize, and wish them well. Maybe he was wiser and better for her.

Fuck that. Hidan shook his head, immediately clearing it. Hell no, he wasn't better. He wasn't "better" at all! Ayako needed someone who could hurt her, who could test and challenge her. She had a side Kakuzu obviously didn't know about, but Hidan did. She needed fulfillment, something new and terrifying. If Kakuzu couldn't bring that to the table out of his own fear and regrets in the back of his mind, too bad for him. Hidan could. Hidan could be selfish, he could be coveting and daring. Ayako needed that, not someone who was regretful and felt ashamed for taking advantage of her. She needed someone who grinned at the thought of it.

Hidan kept up the act, though. "..Whatever you perverted freak. I'm taking you.." He pointed at Ayako, who was staring at them like they were two quarrelsome brothers. "…BACK to your mother and father, before something happens, and I miraculously get blamed for it! Come on!" He yanked her up by the hand and took off with her.

They found themselves still up in the hilly region, over looking the bridge and if you reached high enough, it seemed like you could pluck a star from the sky. Ayako looked around, amazed, until Hidan shook her.

"AH!"

"What are you doing?" He yelled down at her, sounding furious. "..Why the FUCK were you with him? You were suppose to be with me, this was suppose to be our date!"

"..I'm sorry! I told you the truth, Hidan-san! I got lost and he found me! I was scared and didn't know where to go and Kakuzu-san found me and said I should have been more careful!"

"..Yeah, then he took you someplace where you two were alone."

"..Kakuzu-san is antisocial. You know that." She looked at him seriously. This was getting way too obnoxious.

"..Yeah, well, too bad for you, little princess, he's a coward and can't make a move."

"..Hidan-san, what the hell are you talking about? I didn't want to do anything with Kakuzu-san.."

"Which is why you stare at him like you're about to cream all the time."

"..Oh, WHATEVER! YOU need to STOP being so jealous! I bet on the way here you were flirting with girls!"

Hidan looked at her for a long time. "..So?"

"..So, you get to actually FLIRT with people and I can't SIT NEXT to someone I respect?" Ayako was getting pissed off. They weren't married. They weren't high school sweethearts. They had no reason to be fighting like this. It was stupid.

"..Its different when its not serious and there's no real promise. I just want to do these things to you.." He glared at her for a moment. "…you on the other hand, get too much attention from him, that bastard..and from that damned Sasori, and everyone else in the house, and people on the streets..it makes me fucking insane!"

Ayako felt bad for a moment. Hidan was being..overprotective? It was kind of pitiful. It was even a little…dare she think it? It was even a little sweet of him, in his own "Hidan way".

Ayako smiled. Hidan's angry breathing got slower, and he looked confused as she softly looked up at him with that pretty, slow smile. he wondered what she was thinking, and he hoped to Jashin she better not be mocking him.

"..You said.."I only want to do these things to you"…but, you didn't say what the "things" were." She giggled. "..Hidan-san probably just wants to confuse me."

"..You dumbshit.." Hidan continued to glare at her. Ayako was a bit surprised that in that moment, that she was TRYING to make SWEET he called her that. What an asshole. "..I want you to stop being confused for a damn second. You're always confused. I was talking about these things.."

He leaned forward, and kissed her. Ayako closed her eyes, slowly forgiving him about calling her a dumbshit. Slowly.

He licked her cheek, and Ayako jumped at the sensation, Hidan pinning her back to a tree. She felt his chest rumble with a chuckle at her reaction, and kissed her jaw and then her neck, hands pawing softly at her breasts through her yukata, wrapping around them and starting to massage them in circles as he licked and suckled her. Ayako moaned quietly, wanting to sink into him. Thinking of how she should push him away, telling herself he was a jerk, but..in all honestly, he acting this way made her feel tied to him, grounded in some way that she liked. He sank his teeth into her and she gasped, her yukata being pulled on to reveal her shoulders, when, they heard a loud "BOOM" and "crackles". They looked up, stopping to see that the fireworks had started to light up the sky. Ayako smiled up at Hidan, he turning to gaze down at her. His look was hungry, and she felt a thumping between her thighs, but wanted to try and be different for once.

"Hidan-san said this was a date."

"..Well, yeah.."

"Dates don't start out with you biting me and attacking my breasts. That's how they end."

"Maybe I like to switch things up." He grinned.

"..You even wore festival attire." She pointed at him.

"Well.." He spoke slowly. Ayako lit up inside. She EMBARRASSED Hidan! "..you were, too, and this was suppose to be our date..I thought I would play along."

"For our date, then, why don't we watch the fireworks?" She grinned. "..Like we're SUPPOSE to."

Hidan sighed, disappointed. "Fine."

They watched the black sky being filled with noise and color. It was a great display, the flashing of red, green, yellow, white, purple, blue, orange…any color you could imagine. The sparks entranced Ayako, and she was ecstatic to see them. Hidan leaned against the tree and held her as they watched, her back to him. They spoke very little, but it was comfortable. He remembered the feel of the silence between Ayako and Kakuzu. He had obtained it.

"You look gorgeous, you know." Hidan smiled and petted her cheek, making her tilt her head and look up at him, blushing.

"Oh, shut up. You're just trying to get in my pants."

"You aren't wearing pants."

"You know what I mean!" She looked away from him.

"I didn't lie. You're beautiful, and you look wonderful tonight." He nipped the back of her neck and she sighed. It sounded a little bit agonized. He chuckled at that.

"Hidan-san…you, too."

"Hm?"

"You're pretty, too." Ayako smirked.

"Oh, really? Thanks for noticing, I DO try." Hidan flipped his hair with his hand, Ayako giggling.

Slowly, the beautiful assault on the sky came to an end. Hidan looked down at Ayako, and she seemed to be the happiest he had ever seen her. She looked intrigued, and innocent. Ayako's eyes met his, and her smile changed.

"..Thank you.." She whispered. "..I had fun.."

"Even though you were gone for the entire first half of our romantic outing?" He chortled, smirking down at her.

"I got lost!"

"I know.." He sighed, and leaned in to kiss her. He couldn't help himself most of the time. She was cute, and he liked to touch and sense her. He liked to relish her and surround her. Their kiss lasted a long time, Ayako making soft, enticing sounds and his tongue dominating hers in a slow, sensuous way,

Ayako pulled back from him after what seemed forever. She was winded, but looked euphoric.

"We had better get going. They'll wonder where we are.." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

Hidan reluctantly agreed. "..We should..even though I'd prefer other things.." He would love to take her right there, but be devastated if her family came looking for her and found them in some kind of "horrible" act of debauchery. Hidan would take all the heat for it, even though Ayako was seductive when it came to him. He just couldn't keep his hands off of her.

"Stop hanging out with Kakuzu so much."

"I don't "hang out" with Kakuzu. Especially not often. What's your problem, anyway?" Ayako looked disappointed in him. "Why are you back on this subject now?"

"You can't think about anyone else but me, got that?" He looked at her seriously. Ayako thought he was off his rocker.

"You can't dictate who I'm allowed to think about! Its MY brain!" She threw her hands up in the air and glared at him.

"No, but I can make suggestions, and.." He grabbed her, pulling her close despite her whining and struggling, and kisses her again. She practically melted in his grip. "I suggest you don't think about anyone but me."

"That's impossible." She argued back, trying to be logical.

"Well, at least try..or..don't consider anyone else in the ways you think of me."

"As a total prick?"

"Oh, fuck you. Shut your trap before I shut it for you." He grinned and licked her neck, and she wiggled away from him.

"You sound like you want me all to yourself, Hidan-san." Ayako's green eyes glimmered, her back to him with her arms crossed, but she looking back to meet his eyes.

"Who wouldn't? You're fucking adorable." He grabbed her again, kissing the top of her head. He hadn't fixed her yukata until now. He wondered if she even knew it was showing off her shoulders. He leaned down, gently nipping at them, smiling at the shiver it sent through her. He fixed the garment and she turned around, smiling at him.

"..You're..such an idiot..I'm not a possession, I'm a person.."

"Yeah, but, that still doesn't mean you don't want someone to make you theirs."

Her cheeks puffed and she pouted. "Who says you're the one for that job?"

"I do."

Ayako smiled. She smiled at how conceited he was and how handsome in some sarcastic and Hidan-like way. He kissed her one last time, and they left to find the others.

Back at home Ayako was scolded for getting lost, but they also told her they were happy she found her way in the end. To be true to herself, Ayako did admit deep down she kind of missed out on a good opportunity to have sex with would've been nice on the hill, with the fireworks overhead. She had liked just standing with him, speaking quietly on and off, making jokes and things of the like. It was just as good as an experience.

Ayako was sitting on her bed in her pajamas when Hidan walked in and plopped down beside her.

"Hey, sexy." She said, trying to catch him off guard. It didn't, though, He just made kissy faces at her and smiled.

"How about, you come up with an excuse for you to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Whhyyyy?" She tilted her head, rocking back and forth. Hidan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, first stop that." She didn't. He pushed her shoulder until she mumbled: "ow.." and stopped, rubbing it. "..Anyway, since our date wasn't the greatest this time,. I'll take you out tomorrow and it will be a lot better. I promise. Just try to weasel your way out of the house and I'll either follow or accompany you."

Her eyes narrowed. This was probably some sort of stupid trap. "..I dunno.."

"Just do it, dummy. I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What?" Her eyes lit up, and she turned to Hidan excitedly. Hidan knocked her down on the bed so she was laying down.

"Hold your fucking horses. I'll give it to you then. So don't fucking waste my time, got it? Just be a little clever for once, I KNOW how hard it is for you." Ayako stuck her tongue out at Hidan. He licked it. She smacked him and he just chuckled, whispering to her: "..Feisty, eh?" Before leaving her to her own devices.

Maybe a real day out with Hidan wouldn't be so bad. She wanted to know his surprise. It was probably perverted or something, but..

Ayako was a pervert, too. She couldn't lie to herself. She wondered about all the things it could be then decided she needed to go to bed before she needed a cold shower or something.


End file.
